The Legend of Zelda: A Dream Come True
by Musashi the Master
Summary: During Zoey's birthday, The Mew Mews are transported to Hyrule for a adventure of a lifetime. Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of TimeMew Mew Power crossover. Full summary inside. Now Finished!
1. Happy Birthday Zoey!

Musashi the Master

5/22/06

The Legend of Zelda: A Dream Come True

Action/Adventure/Romance

Rated: K

Summary: Its Zoey's birthday! Her friends come over to her house and guess what Zoey gets for her birthday? The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker and an ocarina. When Zoey plays it, the Mew Mews are teleported to Hyrule! They meet Link and they help him in his quest to save Hyrule from the evil King of Evil, Ganondorf. Along the way, Zoey will find that she is not in love with Mark, but a certain man who gave her and her friends their powers at the beginning when they were normal girls. Also, anime characters are getting sucked into the world of the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time/Mew Mew Power crossover. Pairings: Zoey/Elliot, Link/Zelda and other pairings.

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Don't own Legend of Zelda, Mew Mew Power or any anime I put in here.

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Zoey!

Zoey was happily walking home from Café Mew Mew. She worked so hard today that the other Mew Mews were not at work today. Zoey asked Elliot and Wesley why they were not here; they say they have other things to do today. The reason Zoey is working so hard because it's her birthday today. When she finally got home, she notices a medium sized package in her doorstep. She read the note that said "Zoey, do not open until your birthday. Love Mom and Dad." Zoey pick up the package and open the door. When she turn on the lights… "Surprise! Happy birthday Zoey!" Four of her friends, Corina, Bridget, Kikki and Renee came out of hiding and shouted surprise. "Whoa! What a surprise! I was wondering where you guys were. You remembered my birthday?" Zoey asked in surprise, happily. "Yes. We were waiting for you when you get back." Bridget said happily. "Yeah, so happy birthday Zoey!" Kikki shouted happily, party strings appeared from her hands. So after blowing the candles, and eating some cake, it was time to open the presents. Zoey decided to open the present she got in the doorstep. "What is it Zoey?" Corina asked. "Let's see, there's a note." Zoey read the note. "Zoey, We know today is your birthday, so we got you a special present. It's The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, We also included an ocarina that is like the one in Ocarina of Time. So enjoy your birthday! Love Mom and Dad." The note said. "I heard about the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, it was a 1998 hit for the N64." Renee said. "Oh! Oh! I know! Zoey, play the ocarina to see how well it sounds!" Kikki said excitedly. "Well, okay. Here goes." Zoey said. She played a note on the ocarina, suddenly, she and her friends started to get dizzy, as if they were spinning, as a matter of fact, they were! They were spinning and they were spinning into the T.V! And that's when they passed out.

To Be Continued…

Next Time: The Mews' adventure in Hyrule begins. They meet Link and his fairy Navi and they begin their quest to rescue five of the six sages of Hyrule. Plus the Mew Mews get new clothes.


	2. Meeting Link and Navi and the

Chapter 2: Meeting Link and Navi and the Adventure Begins.

Zoey's vision was blurry, but she is beginning to regain focus. She got up and checks her surroundings; it looks like a forest, with tree trunks as houses and hollow logs as doorways.

"Wait, this scenery looks kind of familiar…" Zoey said in awe. She looks down to herself and gasped.

She was now wearing a pink tunic that is like the one in medieval times, with a sugar pink skirt with it. And a pink hilted broadsword and a dark pink sheath. She also wore her Power Pendant around her neck like a necklace. And finally, she wore sugar pink gauntlets and pink boots.

"How in the world?" Zoey said to herself.

Suddenly, a monstrous dark blue plant emerged from the ground and it was staring at Zoey as she is its next lunch. Zoey gulped and couldn't move a muscle. Suddenly the monster plant was chopped in half by another sword. After the monster's parts fell down, Zoey recognized who save her. It was Corina. Like Zoey, she too, has change in clothes. She now wore a light blue armor chest plate for women, blue pants, a dark blue cape, bright blue fingerless gloves, and light blue boots with a blue sapphire embedded in each boot, Like Zoey, she has her Power Pendant around her neck. And finally, she has a dark blue hilted broadsword and light blue sheath and her Heart Arrow which is big on her back. She sheathes her sword.

"Zoey, you alright?" Corina asked.

Zoey felled down on the grass, Corina helped her get back up.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Nice clothes by the way." Zoey said, admiring Corina's new looks.

"Thanks. Zoey, where are we?" Corina asked, checking her surroundings.

"I think we're in… Ouch!" Zoey shouted as she and Corina turned around to see two oddly grass creatures with orange and yellow leaves on them, spitting nuts at them. One of them hit Zoey in the back.

Zoey and Corina have nothing to protect themselves until they heard a voice that they recognized.

"Barrier!" Shouted the familiar voice. Two barriers appeared around Zoey and Corina and they turned around to see Bridget, also in new clothes.

Bridget now wore a white tube top in the medieval times, a white skirt with the words Din, Nayru, and Farore in ancient language on them, she has white warps around her arms, she also wore a green circlet on her head, and she has her Power Pendant around her neck and she wore long sleeve socks and green sandals, and finally she has a green staff with a green crystal on the top.

Suddenly, Zoey and Corina heard another familiar voice.

"Now it's my turn!" Shouted the familiar childlike voice.

Out of nowhere appeared Kikki, She wore a yellow monk like robe for women with a monkey smiling in the front, violent monk pants for women, a yellow headband in the time of the monks, orange fingerless gloves, yellow warps around her arms, Her Power Pendant around her neck like a necklace like the others, and a monk staff with a monkey on the top smiling. She deflected the creatures' shots and sent them back at them, the shots hit them and they turned into grass after they were defeated.

"Zoey! Corina!" Bridget shouted, glad to see her friends okay. She ran up to them.

"Zoey! Corina!" Kikki shouted happily as she ran up to them.

"Bridget! Kikki!" Zoey and Corina shouted happily also.

The girls hug each other, laughing to see each other okay.

"Nice clothes by the way." Zoey commented.

"Thanks." Kikki and Bridget said, smiling.

"Wait, where's Renee?" Corina asked.

"Over here." Renee shouted, like her friends, she too has worn new clothes.

She now wore a purple tube top, she has light purple gantlets with a purple crystal embedded in each, a purple skirt with a picture of a wolf's head on it, purple boots with jewels embedded on them, her Power Pendant around her neck like a necklace, and a purple whip with a heart in the middle. She walks up to her friends.

"You're alright!" Corina said happily.

"Of course, I was unconscious when we were spinning into the T.V and I woke up to find myself in a forest in new clothes and some kids with black faces attacked me, but I managed to defeat them. I was looking for you guys and I heard the noise so I rush there to help and see you guys fine." Renee replied, smiling.

"Then where are we?" Bridget asked.

"I think we're in Kokiri Forest." Zoey answered.

The other Mews stared at her in shock.

"You're kidding, right?" Corina asked.

"You mean the same Kokiri Forest in the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time?" Bridget gasped.

"Yeah, and I wish I was kidding. I have no idea how we got into the game." Zoey replied.

"Oh cool! Do we get to meet Link?" Kikki asked excitedly.

"But we don't know where he is." Zoey replied.

Suddenly, a man of seventeen, wearing a green pointy hat that its point was down, a green tunic, leather fingerless gloves, brown boots, a blue hilted sword and a blue shield. He also has a blue ball of light with wings following him. He seen to notice the girls and walk towards him.

"Hello? Are you girls alright?" The man asked.

The girls turned to him, a shocked look in their faces. They go into a group huddle.

"It's Link." Zoey whispered.

"I know, we always recognized him by the green clothes." Corina whispered back.

'Then, what are we going to do? We can't tell him he's a video game character, it'll mess up this reality." Bridget whispered.

"Yeah, you're right." Kikki whispered.

"We should keep it low." Renee whispered.

"Agreed." The other Mews answered.

'Is there something wrong?" Link asked.

The Mews got out of their huddle.

"No, there's nothing wrong." Zoey replied.

"Oh, well, I'm Link, and this is my guardian fairy, Navi." Link introduces himself and Navi.

'Hello." Navi greeted.

"I'm Zoey; this is Corina, Bridget, Kikki and Renee." Zoey introduces herself and her friends.

"Where are you from anyway?" Link asked.

"Uhhh…" The girls answered with sweat drops.

"Well, we heard about your quest to save Hyrule from Ganondorf from a village that we live and we decided to help you on your quest. We can't let a fiend like Ganondorf rule Hyrule cruelly." Zoey replied.

"Well... Okay, I will need the extra help I need to save Hyrule. I'm heading for the Forest Temple, where one of my friends, Saria is held prisoner there." Link explained to Mew Mews.

"Saria is one of your childhood friends and she's a Kokiri, am I right?" Bridget asked.

Link and Navi stared at her.

'Yes… How do you know that?" Link asked confusedly.

Bridget couldn't say because she and the others can't tell him that he and everyone else in Hyrule are video game characters.

"Just a guess." Bridget replied.

"Nice save, Bridget." Zoey whispered.

'So where is the Forest Temple?" Corina asked Link.

"In the Sacred Meadow, in the other side of the Lost Woods, I have an item that can help me reach the Temple. It's called the Hookshot. It can pull into some things that are suitable and brings you into places you cannot reach." Link explained.

"Good, we need that to enter it and save Saria." Zoey replied.

"Right, let's go." Link said and smiled at his newfound friends.

The Mews smiled back, and they head off into the Lost Woods.

'I wonder how we end up in Hyrule. What about Tokyo? It's defenseless without us! And what about Elliot? Wait, Am I in…? I think about it later. Right now, we have to save Link's friend!' Zoey thought to herself.

And so the quest t save Hyrule begins!

To Be Continued…

Next time: Our heroes entered the Lost Woods, But Mido, the leader of the Kokiri blocks some of the way, but Link plays Saria's Song and Mido lets them past. Now they have to fight Moblins to get through the maze, and then the Mew Mews meet Sheik for the first time. He tells Link about the Chosen Ones and the Mews are the Chosen Ones! Not only that, only Corina can go into the Forest Temple. So Link and Corina will have to brave the Forest Temple's traps and dangers to save Saria!


	3. Into the Forest Temple We Go!

Chapter 3: Into the Forest Temple We Go!

The Mew Mews followed Link through the Lost Forest. Before they can continue, a Kokiri boy was blocking the way. Link recognized him as Mido, the

leader of the Kokiri village.

"Halt, I cannot allow you to go any further. I promised Saria I wouldn't let anybody go beyond here. As for you," He replied, gesturing towards Link, "you may wear Kokirish clothing, but you can't fool me."

"Link, it seems Mido has forgotten about you." Navi whispered into Link's ear.

"It appears so." Link replied.

'Everyone in Kokiri Village has forgotten about me, except for Saria. If I'm not one of them, then who am I?' Link thought to himself.

"Link, I have an idea. Play Saria's Song." Zoey suggested.

"Well, okay. It's worth a shot." Link said.

Link took out the Ocarina of Time and played Saria's Song. After he was done playing it, Mido was shocked.

"That song! Saria plays that song all the time! You know Saria? She taught that song only to her closest friends!" Mido said, bewildered. He thought for a minute, and then spoke. "Okay I trust you. Are those other people with you?"

"Yes they are." Link said.

"OK, then they can go ahead too. Somehow, I don't know why, but when I see you, I remember… him." Mido then stepped out of the way. They then continued.

"How in the name of the three goddesses did you know that will work?" Link asked, surprised.

"Oh, just a guess." Zoey replied.

They managed to reach the entrance of the Sacred Meadow. Link heard some footsteps and drew the Master Sword and his shield.

"Link, something's wrong, The Sacred Meadow was full of Deku Scrubs last time we were here, but I can hear footsteps." Navi warned Link.

"Yeah, me too. Something's not right here." Link agreed.

"Maybe me and Zoey can go with you as backup?" Corina suggested. Zoey nodded in agreement and she and Corina drew their swords.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Link replied.

"Okay, on my count, 1… 2… 3!" Link shouted and the three of them rushed into the area.

Suddenly, a dark skinned 9-foot pig-like creature that is standing like a human wearing bronze armor and using a spear as a weapon spotted them.

"Hey!" The creature yelled at them. (A/N: In this fic, the Moblins talked!)

Link, Zoey and Corina turned around to face it.

"A Moblin…" Navi whispered.

"Hey you bunch of dum-dums! Don't you know this meadow is now part of Lord Ganondorf's turf!" The Moblin yelled at them.

"If Ganondorf sent you goons here, then where is Saria?" Link shouted.

"I don't know what you're talking about, kid, but I'll… Huh?" The Moblin paused, looking at Zoey and Corina in awe.

"Huh?" Zoey and Corina have question marks above their heads.

"You two are one of the Chosen Ones!" The Moblin yelled, pointing a finger at Zoey and Corina.

"What?" Zoey and Corina said at the same time, confused on what he is talking about.

The Moblin pulled out an information paper.

"Let's see… Ah! Here we go! Lord Ganondorf has ordered the capture of the five Chosen Ones. They are recognize by strange yellow pendants with hearts on them around their necks, if you see them, capture them and bring them to Lord Ganondorf at once. Signed, Ganondorf, the King of Evil." The Moblin read the paper.

"Why does Ganondork want us?" Corina asked, not knowing she has insulted Ganondorf, she doesn't like, the he wants to rule the world, that's like any video game villain.

A vein appeared on the Moblin's head.

"That's Lord Ganondorf to you! Now you really made me angry! I'll kill the green clothed punk first, and then I'll capture you too!" The Moblin roared and was about to charge through Link, but Corina fired her Heart Arrow at the Moblin's chest which defeated it.

"No… fair…" The Moblin said his final words and died.

"What on Hyrule is that weapon you have?" Link said, surprised to see a different colored bow that he has never seen before in his life.

"It's called the Heart Arrow; it's my most useful weapon in combat. Uh, a special bowman crafted this for me in our village." Corina explained the Heart Arrow to Link.

"It might be useful against more Moblins. We can use it to pick them off one by one." Navi said.

"I agree, but why did that Moblin called you two the Chosen Ones?" Link asked.

'I don't know for sure, but we'll find out later. Let's get the others. Corina, you'll be in charge of defeating the Moblins with your Heart Arrows." Zoey said to Corina.

"Got it." Corina nodded.

The three got the others and they continue their way through the maze, defeating any Moblins that got in their way. When they went up the stairs leading to the entrance to the Forest Temple, they saw another Moblin, only it was about 15 feet tall and it was holding a club. It was the leader of the Moblins.

"What's going on here! I turn my back for one minute and find all my men wiped out! I see you're the ones who did this! I'm going to smash all of you!" The leader yelled.

"Stand back! I'll handle this!" Link said to his friends and drew the Master Sword and his shield and rushes at the Moblin leader.

The Moblin raise its club and strikes it down, creating a shock wave that was heading for Link, but he managed to avoid it and got up close to it, he slashes it in the stomach, the Moblin groaned in pain and fell down, but got up. It then tried to hit Link with the club, but Link manages to dodge it.

"Hold still darn you!" The Moblin leader yelled and tried to strike Link, but he manages to avoid it and slashes it again, finishing it off.

"Too… strong…" The Moblin leader said his last words and died.

"That takes care of the Moblins." Link said.

"Link! Are you alright?" Bridget shouted, coming up to Link along with the Mew Mews.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go, Saria is awaiting her rescue." Link replied.

The Mew Mews nodded and they headed towards the entrance to the Forest Temple. They saw a hexagonal stone platform on the ground, inscribe in it was the Triforce, the three golden triangles of Hyrule. Beyond it was the entrance to a large, predimented temple, overgrown with weeds. The doorway was unfortunately off the ground, the remnants of a stairwell in front of it. A tree stood beside the destroyed stairwell, with a limb hanging over a platform leading into the temple. Link strolled around casually, taking in everything and sighed.

"This place brings back memories, right Navi?" Link asked his guardian fairy.

"Yeah." Navi agreed.

The Mew Mews couldn't help but smile, they have played the game before they even meet. Suddenly, a figure dropped in from above. The figure was wearing a skin-tight, light blue combat suit. Wrappings covered the majority of his face. Link, surprised, ran over to the figure. Navi followed and was hovering over the figure. The Mew Mews recognized him as Sheik.

"Brave Link, you seem to have entourage with you. Who are they?" Sheik asked.

Link introduce the Mew Mews to Sheik and he told them why they were accompanying him.

"So, the prophecy has come true, about a group of female warriors from another world." Sheik replied.

"Yeah… Link, we don't want you to freak out or not believe what we say, but we're from another world. In our world, it has advance technology and more people, except they're not elves like you. So we have to keep it a secret. We're sorry." Zoey said sadly. The other Mew Mews looked down, looking sad.

Link smiled. "That's alright. I believe all of you, you said you'll help me on my quest to save Hyrule, so let's work as a team."

The Mew Mews look up and they smiled.

"The prophecy states that five female warriors from another world have come to this world to help aid the Hero of Time in his quest to vanquish Ganondorf and restore peace to the land of Hyrule. You my friends are the Chosen Ones." Sheik explained.

"We are?" The Mew Mews asked together.

"Yes, but be warned, Ganondorf has also found out about the prophecy and he is intended to capture you and will try to make you tell him the location of your world so he can conquer it. Link, you must protect them from any harm." Sheik said.

"I will." Link said.

"In this temple, only one of you may go with Link, the other four temples follow the same rules." Sheik turns to Corina. "So Corina, you will accompany Link in the Forest Temple, your skill with the bow is required to brave the dangers of the temple. Do you accept?" He asked.

"I will. It's my duty along with my friends to save Hyrule." Corina nodded.

"I knew the three goddesses will send brave warriors like you to help save Hyrule. So Link, you must protect Corina in the temple, Corina, help Link solve the puzzles and I'm sure both of you will rescue the sage of this temple. Now Link, I must teach you a song that will return you and your friends here safely should you need to leave and then return." He then got out a small harp. Link got out the Ocarina of Time. "This is the Minuet of Forest." He then played the tune twice, and Link followed along. When Link had finished, Sheik put the harp back up. "Link, I'll see you and your friends again." Sheik then backed away, and threw an object to the ground that went off like flash-bang grenade. All of them shielded their eyes. When they looked up, Sheik was gone.

"Corina, are you ready?" Link asked.

"Yes." Corina answered.

"We'll make sure nothing enters the temple after both of you gone in." Zoey said.

"Thanks." Link got out his Hookshot and aimed at the tree limb above the platform. "Grab on Corina." Corina put an arm around him, and Link fired the Hookshot. They were both pulled upwards onto the platform. Corina was a little scared, but she manages to be brave. They then walked in through the entrance.

"Please be careful Link and Corina." Zoey said.

"Don't worry, they'll be okay." Renee assured her.

Zoey nodded.

To Be Continued…

Next Time: Link and Corina must defeat the monsters to get to the portraits chamber and must fight a phantom of Ganondorf to save the Forest Sage. After the battle, Link's origins are revealed!

A/N: Okay folks, fifth chapter, I'm going to have the Inuyasha gang appear, so what happens if our heroes meet the Inuyasha gang during their training? Find out!


	4. Phantom Ganon and the True Origins

Chapter 4: Phantom Ganon and the True Origins of Link.

Link and Corina entered the Temple and proceeded to walk down a hall. There were several monsters that Link and Corina had to kill but they weren't very dangerous. They opened a door and came upon a particularly large room, with four torches encircling a strange looking contraption in the center. When they tried to approach the contraption, four ghosts suddenly appeared, one above each of the torches. They took the flames from the torches and left the room. The strange looking contraption then sank into the floor.

'Link, we have to get the flames back from the ghosts to get the contraption up again." Corina explained.

"Yeah, we need find and defeat all four of them. That contraption looks like an elevator, so something must be important down there." Link agreed. They then went on across the room, and found the only door that wasn't chained, locked, or barred shut. Entering it, they found themselves in a circular room, and a large, skeleton warrior brandishing a crooked sword and circular shield dropped down!

"Link! Corina! Be careful, that's a Stalfos! And they're really dangerous!" Navi explained.

"We got it under control Navi." Link replied and he and Corina unsheathed their swords and Link has his shield up and they took up a fighting position. The Stalfos swung its sword at Link, he easily dodges it and Corina slashes it with her sword. The Stalfos swung its sword at Link again, but he dodges it again and counter struck at it. Corina also slashes it in the ribs. The three circled around each other waiting for a opportunity to attack, when the Stalfos leaped to attack, it missed Link and He and Corina worked together to defeat it. The defeated Stalfos was shattered.

"Phew! Those Stalfos are tough." Corina sighed.

"Yeah, but if we work together, they won't stand a chance.

Corina smiled. A small treasure chest then magically appeared in the center of the room. Inside it was a key. After leaving the circular room and re-entering the room with the torches and the elevator, they explored it some more. They spent the next half-hour exploring, finding more keys in the process, and running across some strange puzzles that Link had to solve before they could move forward. They came across a large room with two floating skull monsters that Link dispatched without any effort. Corina remember the twisted hallway beyond the door and she knew Link and she will have to get the item that Link will need to fight the boss of this temple.

"Let's go through the door first before we can shoot the eye switch." Corina suggested.

"I think you're right." Link agreed.

Link opened the door and his eyes bugged out.

Indeed it was the twisted hallway that Corina remember in the game. Both Link and Corina stood there speechless, but got out of that feeling and moved on. The next room led to another room with a staircase leading down, and there were three paintings of one of the ghosts that took the flame. Corina fired her Heart Arrow at the painting. There was a comical laugh when the painting burst into flames and burned away completely.

"Ah, I see. When you shoot an arrow at the painting, the ghost moves to another, if we shoot all the paintings in this room, the ghost will have no choice but to fight us." Link said in awe.

"Now you're catching on Link." Corina smiled.

So Corina shoot the remaining two paintings and the ghost has no choice but to fight the two. The ghost floated down the stairs and the two heroes followed it. They engaged the ghost. The ghost first disappears and tried to hit Link and Corina with the torch it was carrying, but Link kept his shield up until it reappeared. When it did, Link and Corina jumped at it with a downward slash that hit home. They continued this method until they destroyed the ghost. The flame of the touch it had carried then appeared on the torch in the room.

"There, I think the torch will be in the room with the elevator." Corina said.

"Yeah, so we have to fight the other three ghosts to get the other flames back into the room." Link agreed.

After opening the chest in the room and retrieving another key, they continued on. The next room was very similar to the one where Link and Corina fought the Stalfos. This time, two Stalfos dropped down and one was advancing on Corina!

"Link, one of them is coming after me!" Corina shouted as she ran from it, and it followed her around the room.

"One's on me too! I'll be there as soon as I can!" Link shouted back as he parried blows from the one attacking him. Corina decided to use her Heart Arrow on it, she fired the arrow at the Stalfos and it was stunned, giving Corina time to slash it with her sword. She repeated the process until the Stalfos was defeated. She came to Link's aid and stunned the other Stalfos, giving Link time to finish it off. Again, another chest appeared in the room. Inside it were a bow and a set of arrows for Link!

"Neat. Now I can shoot too." Link said as he tested out his new bow on a pot. It was much stronger and faster than Corina's Heart Arrow.

"Now we can both shoot things from afar." Corina said.

Link nodded and they continued on. They found the next three ghosts over the next half-hour, and re-lit all the torches in the first room. The elevator had risen back up into the room. There was only enough room for one person.

"I'll go down first and send it back up for you." Link said.

"OK then." Corina replied. Link then got on the tiny, rickety elevator and rode it down to the bottom of the temple. He sent it back up, and Corina followed. The room they were now in led to a very large door with a huge lock and chain on it. Corina used the big key that she and Link found and it fit perfectly, they enter the room with the six paintings and they check around the area.

"Link, I don't see Saria anywhere. Maybe we should go back." Navi suggested.

Link nodded and he and Corina were about to leave until the spike poles covered the exit.

"What the…" Link started to say, when they both heard the sounds of a horse standing behind them. They both turned around slowly, and gasped.

Behind them stood a large, black horse. On it was green skinned, red haired man in black armor. It was Ganondorf!

Both of them stared up at Ganondorf in disbelief. Ganondorf grinned, then raised an arm toward his head… and took off his face! A scary looking skull was left where his head had been.

"Link, it's a trick. It's a phantom of Ganondorf." Navi explained. The horse and figure rose up off the ground, and magically rode into one of the pictures! "Corina lets use our bows and fire them at the phantom in one of the paintings!" Link said.

"Right, the real phantom should be brighter and the others will be dark!" Corina shouted.

They started to wait for Phantom Ganon to come out, but they found the real Phantom Ganon and fired their arrows at it just as it was about to come out. After their arrows hit Phantom Ganon, it screamed in pain before flying into another painting. Corina fired her arrow at Phantom Ganon the third time and it was knocked out of his horse, this time he was floating around the room.

"Alright Corina, I'll take it from here." Link said. Corina stepped back. Link and Phantom Ganon eyed each other for a moment, and then Phantom Ganon charged up another ball and threw it at Link! Link waited until the ball got closer to him and reflected the attack with the Master Sword and sends it back to Phantom Ganon. Phantom Ganon however reflected it back to Link and Link repeated the same method and the ball was picking up speed until it hit Phantom Ganon! Phantom Ganon dropped to the ground, stunned. Link then ran up and slashed and hacked away at it skillfully and madly. Phantom Ganon soon recovered through and got back up. The two resume their deadly tennis match. Link manage to hit Phantom Ganon again with his attack again, and repeated the hacking and slashing until he brought the Master Sword at Phantom Ganon in a powerful down slash and thus defeating Phantom Ganon.

"Link, you okay?" Corina ran up to him to check his wounds.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Link replied. He sheathed the Master Sword and his shield. Then they heard an evil voice.

"Not bad, you two." It echoed throughout the room. "It looks like you are gaining some skill. Especially from one of the Chosen Ones. But you have defeated only my phantom. When you face the real me, it won't be easy. That is, if you can even make it to me! Hahahahaha!" The voice paused, and then continued. "That ghost was nothing but a waste of my time! I shall banish it to the gap between dimensions!" The dead Phantom Ganon then disappears.

"Oooh… I'm starting to hate Ganondorf! He just sits there and mocks us!" Corina steamed.

"Yeah, but don't let him get you angry. He doesn't know the meaning of teamwork." Link said.

Corina smiled and they saw the bright circle of light in the middle of the room and they stand on it and they were teleported to the Chamber of Sages.

In the Chamber of Sages, Link and Corina were standing in the middle and they saw a green haired Kokiri girl emerging from the green pedestal.

"Saria! Where were you? We couldn't find you in the Temple!" Link said to her.

"I was trying to get here when that Phantom Ganon monster stopped me and trapped me. Thanks to you and this girl with you, I was able to finally awaken as the Sage of the Forest. Thank you. What is your name?" Saria asked Corina.

"I'm Corina; I'm one of the Chosen Ones to aid Link to save Hyrule from Ganondorf." Corina introduces herself.

"Well, the prophecy has come true. I knew the goddesses have sent brave warriors like you to help save Hyrule." Saria said.

"Saria, why have I grown up? You and the others were still kids." Link asked her.

"I know it may be hard for you to accept at the moment, but it is destiny that you and I cannot live in the same world. I've already accepted it. Go see the Great Deku Tree Sprout, in the Deku Tree's Meadow, to find your answers. He'll explain everything. Now Link, I must give this to you." Saria replied, then raising her arms up. Out of the blackness above, a green medallion floated down. "This is the Forest Medallion, and it contains my powers. I must remain here to help you seal Ganondorf here when the other Sages are awakened, but you can still use my song to talk to me." Link then took the Forest Medallion, and then he and Corina vanished.

Link and Corina reappeared in the entrance. The others were happily to see them.

"Link! Corina! You're back!" Zoey said happily.

"So did you rescue Saria?" Bridget asked.

"Yes. We did and she was one of the Sages." Link smiled.

"If we keep this up, Ganondorf will better watch out, because we're going to kick his butt!" Kikki said happily.

"But first, we must pay a visit to the Deku Tree Sprout. He may be the answers I need to find out who I really am." Link said.

They headed to the Great Deku Tree area and bumped into Mido again.

"Hey, you, Mister." He said to Link when they approached him.

"Yes, Mido, what is it?" Link asked.

"Did you rescue Saria? Where is she?"

"Saria's safe, but she won't be coming back to Kokiri Forest just yet." Link said. He then took some to time to explain why she wouldn't be coming back.

"I see. But will she come back after Ganondorf's gone?" Mido then asked.

"I don't know. I really don't know." Link replied honestly.

"Hey, there's something I need you to do for me." Mido then said.

"What is it?" Link then asked.

"There used to be a boy who lived here named Link, and I accused him of killing the Great Deku Tree after it died. He ran off afterwards. He came back a few times, but the day after Ganondorf took over those seven years ago, he stopped coming back. He's probably dead by now, but in case you just happen to see him, would you tell him that Mido is sorry for treating him so badly?" Mido then said a pleading look on his face. Link then smiled really big. "What's with the smile?"

"No need to find him. You just told him." Link said, grinning. Mido's eyes almost popped out of his head. He was completely agape.

"Y-Y-You m-m-mean, y-y-y-you're Link?" Mido then asked. Link nodded. The others were watching with keen interest. Mido continued. "But that can't be! You've grown up! Kokiri are never supposed to grow up! Is that what happens if we leave the forest, we start aging? And do you still have Navi with you?" Mido then asked. 'Yes, it's me, Navi." Navi said appearing out of Link's hat. Link shook his head.

"I wasn't a Kokiri to begin with. Saria told me so herself before I left the Chamber of Sages. She said that a new Deku Tree has begun to sprout in the Deku Tree Meadow and it would have the answers I seek. That's where we're going before we leave. You can join us if you like." Link then said.

"You bet I want to join you. My head's spinning wildly from all this." Mido then said, and followed on their way out of the Lost Woods. When they were out of the Lost Woods and back in Kokiri Forest, Link led the way to a large meadow where a massively giant, yet dead tree sat. The tree seemed to have a face.

Link turned to Mido "Now here's the real story of how the Deku Tree died, Mido. I went inside of it seven years ago to try and save it by destroying a monster inside. I did destroy the monster, but I was still too late, and it still died. I'm not sad though, because it told me before it died that it was doomed before I even entered, and wanted me to kill the monster just to test my skills and courage. It gave me the first of the three Spiritual Stones, the Kokiri's Emerald." Link said. Mido then frowned a little, but nodded in understanding. Link then walked up to the base of the dead Deku Tree, where a small stubby sprout was sticking up out of the ground. As he approached it, a small, young, fat looking tree suddenly sprung up out of the ground where the sprout was! Link jumped back for a moment. "Are you the Deku Tree Sprout?" Link then asked it.

"Yes, Hero of Time. Thanks to you, Saria, and Corina, can now grow since the evil has been removed from the Forest Temple. Did you come to ask me why only you have grown up, and not rest of the Kokiri?" the Sprout replied.

"Yes and how do you know?" Link asked, surprised. The Mews couldn't help but smile because this is the part when Link finally knows his true origins.

"I have the same knowledge as the original Deku Tree. Anyway, you may have already guessed this, but you are not a Kokiri. You are actually a Hylian! The Kokiri never grow up!" It paused for moment to let that sink in to them. Link wasn't surprised that much, but Mido was surprise.

"Its true Link, you're a Hylian. The Deku Tree has told me about your origins before we met." Navi said.

The Deku Tree Sprout smiled, and then answered.

"I'm happy to finally be able to reveal this secret to you, now that you are old enough to understand it. Before the King of Hyrule unified this land, there was a fierce war in it. To escape from the fires of the war, a young Hylian mother entered this forbidden forest with her baby boy. The mother was gravely injured and would die soon, so she had no choice but to try and entrust the child to The Great Deku Tree, the guardian spirit of the forest. The Deku Tree accepted the child because it sensed the child to be a child of destiny, whose fate would have a monumental impact on the world. After the mother passed away, the child was raised as a Kokiri, and now finally the day of destiny has come." It finished.

"So I am that child?" Link then asked.

"Yes, you are. You now of course know what you must do. And you have the Chosen Ones that are with you on your side to help seal Ganondorf!" The Deku Sprout said and smiled.

"Navi, will you continue to be at my side until we defeated Ganondorf?" Link asked.

"Of course. We're partners, remember?" Navi replied.

"All of you must not fail to awaken the other Sages, for only when all of them have been awakened will Ganondorf's defeat become possible. Go now, for I have now told you all that I can. Mido, the others have been wondering about Link too, so go ahead and tell them what you have just heard." The Mew Mews nodded.

"Thank you very, very much for answering my questions. I have no doubts about myself or what I need to do now." Link said back at it as they began to leave.

"Thank you Deku Sprout for answering my questions as to why Link's not a Kokiri. The others will be ecstatic about this!" Mido then said. Link and the others started for the log-tunnel leading back to Hyrule Field. They went through it, and were back in Hyrule Field. Link took out the Ocarina of Time and played a song, and suddenly, Epona was riding towards Link and the Mew Mews.

"Oh my gosh! It's Epona!" Zoey gasped. She and the others went over to Epona and they petted her.

"Her fur is so beautiful." Bridget said. Epona smiled.

Kikki gave Epona a carrot and she gladly accepted it.

"Maybe we should get some training before we go off to the next temple?" Renee suggested.

"Good idea. It can't hurt to build up our skills. I know a great place to train in Hyrule field." Link said and he got on Epona and the Mew Mews followed. They're used to walking.

And so Link's true origins was revealed and Link knows his destiny. And with his friends by his side, he will defeat Ganondorf and save Hyrule!

Zoey looked up to the sky and saw a picture of Elliot, smiling.

'Elliot…' Zoey blushed. 'I love Mark, but I'm starting to fall for Elliot… Something tells me I'm in love with Elliot…' Zoey put those thoughts aside and followed her friends and Link and Epona to the training spot.

To Be Continued…

Next Time: Link and the Mew Mews train, and guess who they meet while they were training, the Inuyasha gang! Inuyasha insults the Mew Mews' fighting abilities and they don't like that one bit. And Miroku tried to hit on them, only to get hit by the Mew Mews and Link. And the Mews get horses from Malon and Talon for taming five special horses! And Sheik tells Link how to travel back in time.


	5. Meeting the Inuyasha Gang and

Chapter 5: Meeting the Inuyasha Gang and Getting Horses.

Link and the Mew Mews arrive at the training spot that he mentions. They begin their training. Link asks the Mews to fight him so they can strengthen their skills. A few hours passed and Link was panting heavily, he knew the others were tired too, but he wanted to see if they have gotten stronger yet.

"Are you ready to give up yet," Zoey asked Link in concern, when she and the other Mews saw how heavily he was breathing. "Maybe we should take a break," She suggested.

Link shook his head. He wanted to keep fighting.

----------------------------------------------

"I sense a strong power," Kagome said suddenly.

"I feel the power too," said Miroku.

"Me three," said Sango looking at the distance

"Yeah and I hear metal on metal," Inuyasha contributed.

"Do you sense any demons, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him with a frown on her face

Inuyasha started to sniff the air. "It's either a really weak demon, or a human who's ancestor was a demon," he answered with a scowl on his face.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I say that we check it out." Kagome said in a mater of fact tone.

"I agree, it could be important," Sango said. Miroku merely nodded.

"Hey, don't I get a say in this!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Well, since you're out numbered... no," Kagome answered.

When they heard the fighting, they started to run towards the sound.

What they came upon was Link and the Mew Mews fighting. They didn't know they were training.

"Hey, what do you think your doing picking on girls!" Kagome screamed at Link.

When she said this, Link and the Mew Mews started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked them.

"One, we asked him to fight us so we can be stronger warriors, Two, he's our friend, and three, we're training." Zoey told them.

Kagome fell over, anime style.

"Huh, you don't look like stronger warriors," Inuyasha commented, looking at the Mew Mews with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean we're not strong enough!" Zoey and Corina yelled at Inuyasha, while Bridget and Renee held them back.

"Yeah, well what if I am. It's not like you can do anything about it wenches," Inuyasha stated back

Link and the three other Mew Mews sweat dropped as Zoey and Corina have angry veins on their heads.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Zoey and Corina screamed at Inuyasha.

"You heard m..." "Sit, sit, sit boy," Kagome said as she realized that if she didn't intervene that this could get messy.

"Grrr, what was that for wench!" Inuyasha shouted at her.

"That was for picking an unnecessary fight, being a jerk, and calling these nice women wenches," Kagome yelled back.

"I'm gonna kill you for that, Kagome!" he shouted back at her.

"Inuyasha... sit," as she heard the crash, she crossed over to our heroes.

"I'm sorry about Inuyasha; he can be a hand full sometimes. My name is Kagome," she said to them with a grin.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Link, this is Navi the fairy, Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kikki and Renee." Link said.

Before the rest of the Inuyasha gang can introduce themselves, Miroku walks up to Renee and holds her hand.

"You are one of the most beautiful women I ever saw, will you bear my child?" Miroku asked his famous line.

Renee slapped him. "No I will not bear your child, and if you ask that again or grope me, you'll have it in the legs next time." Renee said calmly, Miroku was scared and back away.

The rest of the Inuyasha gang introduces themselves.

"Well, if we're done exchanging names, can we please go?" Shippo said hopping up on Kagome's shoulder.

"Well, we are in no hurry now that the Shikon no tama is reconstructed," she said.

"The what?" Link and the Mew Mews said together.

"You have never heard of the Shikon no tama!" Sango said in amazement.

"No, what is it?" Link asked.

"It's a very powerful jewel that when in your possession, can grant you a wish, or you can combine its powers with your own, or you can heal a wound," Kagome told them.

She looked at our heroes to see their reaction was. Luckily, Link and the Mews know how powerful the Triforce is and this Shikon no tama jewel is nothing compared to the Triforce, so to Kagome's surprise, they didn't care. She fell over anime style at this site.

"That's a powerful stone, but that stone is nothing compared to the item in this land." Bridget said.

"WHAT!" The Inuyasha gang shouted.

Kagome got back up after hearing what Bridget said.

"What can be more powerful than the Shikon no Tama!" Kagome shouted.

"The Triforce, a inanimate object that holds the powers of the goddesses and whoever holds it will be granted a wish, if one with a pure heart has it, it will mean peace for the land. However, if one with a evil heart has it, it will mean disaster for Hyrule. But right now, an evil man named Ganondorf has it and with it, he was able to make Hyrule a living nightmare." Link was about to explain more about the Triforce but Inuyasha interrupts him.

"So what? I'll cut him in half with my Tetsusaiga," Before Inuyasha can brag about using the Tetsusaiga, Link interrupts this time.

"I don't think so. While Ganondorf has the Triforce, he is now called the King of Evil and with the Triforce's powers, every weapon is useless against him."

Inuyasha and the gang gulped.

"Even my Tetsusaiga?" Inuyasha asked with a sweat drop.

"Well, there's one weapon that is useful against him and that is this," Link showed the Master Sword to the Inuyasha gang, "it can reflect any magic thrown at it and the Master Sword was forged ages ago to be a check against the powers of the Triforce and that what makes the Master Sword useful against Ganondorf." Link finished. The Mew Mews nodded in agreement.

Miroku thought of this and came to a conclusion.

"Guys, with such power at his command, this Ganondorf will make Naraku look like a weakling when we face him. I say we help Link and his friends on their quest." Miroku suggested.

"A evil man with almost god-like powers huh? Heh, Naraku will have to wait, I want to take on this Ganondorf guy." Inuyasha said with a grin.

'I agree with Inuyasha." Kagome agreed also.

'Yeah, when we travel through that log and we end up here, I think this land needs to be saved." Sango agreed.

"Great, welcome to the team." Bridget smiled.

"And Zoey and Corina, right? I'm sorry about Inuyasha calling you wenches." Kagome apologies.

'That's okay." Zoey and Corina accepted the apology.

"But first, let's go to Lon Lon Ranch, Link will want to check up on Malon and Talon." Kikki suggested.

"Well, okay. I want to see how Malon is doing after I freed Epona from Mr. Ingo." Link agreed.

Link got on Epona and our heroes along with their new friends were heading to Lon Lon Ranch, along the way, our heroes become more aquatinted with their new friends. Kikki and Shippo became fast friends, Bridget and Kagome talked about school and such, Renee and Sango talked about the daily lives they do on their free time, and Link and Inuyasha talked about their past. Miroku tried to hit on Corina, but Corina slapped him and threaten him if he tries to grope her or Renee, they will hurt him so bad. Our heroes told them about their journey and the Inuyasha gang shared their adventures and the Mew Mews told them about being the Chosen Ones to help Link save Hyrule.

"So, you're really a Hylian and you thought you were a Kokiri until the Deku Tree Sprout told you your true origins." Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I never knew that I was a child of destiny to save Hyrule. And the only way we can face Ganondorf is rescue the four remaining Sages of Hyrule by entering the four remaining temples and earn their medallions, I got two right now and I believe the next temple is at Death Mountain." Link replied.

"Death Mountain!" Shippo said scared.

"Yeah, a group of people I helped live there. They're called the Gorons, a race of people that eats rocks. I wonder how they are doing since my absence." Link said.

"Cheer up, I know they're okay. I bet they'll still remember you." Kagome ensured him.

Link smiled. "Thanks."

Unknown to them, they were being watch by a pair of glowing red eyes…

The eyes of a saimyoushou.

(Meanwhile… in a hidden area of Hyrule…)

A man who wore a white baboon suit was watching our heroes through a mirror held by a girl with white hair.

"So… These five girls are destined to save this land we are in. And this young man holds a powerful sword, stronger than Inuyasha's. Kagura." Then a woman with black hair and white and purple kimono appeared out of the darkness.

"Yes Lord Naraku." The woman known as Kagura said.

"I want those five girls and that sword, keep a eye one them until they reach the third temple of this land and send Kohaku to capture them and steal the sword known as the Master Sword, but if he fails to steal the Master Sword, he will tell the man who wields it to make trade it for the girls' safety. Don't fail me." The man now known as Naraku ordered.

"Yes Lord Naraku." Kagura obeyed.

She disappears in the darkness.

(Back to our heroes.)

After a few minutes, our heroes managed to arrive at Lon Lon Ranch. Once they enter, they spot Talon at the barn.

"Hey, it's Link. Thank you again for saving Malon and my ranch. I decided to no longer be a lazy bum and become a hard working man. By the way, who are your friends?" Talon asked.

"This is Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kikki, Renee, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Miroku. They're traveling with me to save Hyrule." Link introduces his friends.

"By the way, where's Malon?" Link asked.

"She's in the coral, singing." Talon told him.

"Thanks." Link said and they head into the coral, there, they saw a beautiful brunette, wearing a tan dress, singing. Miroku shifted a little upon seeing her, and started to walk towards her, with that certain look on his face. Link and Renee notice this and they immediately punched him in the face!

"Oh, so asking me to bear your children isn't good enough for you?" Renee said angrily.

"Try that again and you'll get it in the legs next time." Link also said angrily.

Miroku was scared and he backed off.

"Link? Is that you?" Malon asked.

"It's been awhile Malon." Link smiled.

'Oh thank you again for saving Epona from Mr. Ingo's clutches. When Ingo feared that the Evil King was about to find out that Epona was gone, he suddenly has a change of heart and now my dad has return and he and Mr. Ingo are working together in Lon Lon Ranch. Thank you so much for bringing happiness back to this ranch. By the way, who are your friends?" Malon asked.

Link introduces his friends to Malon and explains to Malon about the Mew Mews being the Chosen Ones.

"Then the prophecy has come true. Now peace will return to Hyrule soon." Malon said happily.

Suddenly, five horses came up to the Mew Mews, the first one has sugar pink hair, brown fur and a red diamond on its forehead, the second one has blue hair, black fur and a blue diamond on its forehead, the third one has green hair, white fur and a bright green diamond on its forehead, the fourth one has yellow hair, has brown fur like the first one and has a yellow diamond on its forehead, and the last one has purple hair, black fur and a purple diamond on its forehead. The Mew Mews notice them, and Kikki gave each Mew Mew a carrot and the Mews held them to the horses and they gladly accepted them, the horses let the Mews pet them and they did. Malon notice them and gasped.

"By the three goddesses... How on earth did you manage to tame them?" Malon asked them. "We received these horses 6 years ago before Mr. Link disappeared, but they were untamable, we tried to sell them, but people refused to buy them because they were too wild. I guess the horses chose you because you are the Chosen Ones. So I'm letting you keep them." Malon said with a smile.

"Really?" The Mews asked.

"Really." Malon said and smiled.

'Alright! We have our own horses!" Kikki said happily.

"But first, they need a name." Malon replied.

"Okay, Ichigo."

"Mint."

"Lettuce."

"Pudding."

"Zakuro." (A/N: Yes folks, I'm using the Mew Mews' Japanese names for the horses.)

"What kind of stupid names are those?" Inuyasha rudely asked.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said angrily. Inuyasha gulped because he doesn't want to be sit again.

"Forget what I said." Inuyasha said.

"Those are great names. Be sure to visit the ranch again." Malon said.

After they say good bye to Malon, Link decide to head back to the Temple of Time. The Mew Mews got on their horses and they ride them easily. Our heroes went to the ruins of Hyrule Market Town. Link and the Mew Mews dispatch the Redeads with ease. They arrive at the Temple of Time, the Mew Mews gasped in awe as they saw the Temple of Time in their eyes for the first time, Immediately upon entering the temple and seeing the altar and doorway, Miroku dropped to his knees and started praying.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha then asked him.

"This is a very sacred place. I'm paying my respects." he replied. He finished praying, and got back up.

"I can't believe I'm actually seeing the Spiritual Stones in front of my eyes for the first time." Zoey said in awe. Kagome looked at her confusedly.

"What do you mean the first time?" Kagome asked.

"Oh nothing." Zoey replied.

Link and the rest entered the inner chamber. There Sheik was waiting for them standing beside the Pedestal of Time. Inuyasha had his hand on the Tetsusaiga's hilt, ready to draw it if Sheik tried anything.

"Sheik is our ally; he's not one of Ganondorf's men." Renee assured him. Inuyasha was still suspicious about Sheik.

"Welcome to the Temple of Time." Sheik said to our heroes. "Link, I can see that you and Corina were successful in breaking the curse on the Forest Temple and awakening the Forest Sage and I see you have new friends to aid you on your quest. But in order to defeat Ganondorf, Link, you must become ever more powerful. Not only will you have to travel over mountains, and underwater, you will have to travel even through time itself." Link and the Inuyasha gang except for the Mew Mews were shocked from what Sheik said.

"How am I going to do that?" Link asked.

"That is simple. Simply place the Master Sword back into the Pedestal of Time." Sheik replied, pointing at the small pedestal. "By doing this, you and your fairy and only you and your fairy will travel back in time seven years to your home time. The others cannot follow you." The Mew Mews understand this. The Inuyasha gang, especially Miroku was very skeptical of this. Sheik spoke again. "Link, the time will come when you will need to return here quickly, so I teach you this song for when that time comes. This is the Prelude of Light, and will transport only you back here, since the others cannot follow you back into the past." Sheik then got out his harp again. Link followed suit with the Ocarina of Time. Sheik then taught the tune to him. "Link, as long as you hold the Ocarina of Time and the Master Sword, you hold time itself in your hands. I'll see you all again." With that, Sheik threw another blinding magic device on the ground and vanished. When he was gone, Link walked up to the Pedestal of Time, Navi followed.

"Are you going to try it out Link?" Zoey asked.

"That's right. I just want to see what happens. Navi and I won't be gone long. Now stand back, all of you." Link replied. The others walked over to the entrance to the room, a safe distance from Link and the Pedestal. Link then unsheathed the Master Sword, and, gritting his teeth, he slid it into the Pedestal of Time. A loud whirring noise was then heard, the platform itself started to glow blue, and the Triforce crest on the platform began to glow a bright white. A wall of blue magic surrounded Link, Navi and the Pedestal of Time, and Link and Navi vanished! The Mew Mews gasped with awe as they have seen the time traveling action for the first time. The Inuyasha gang's jaws dropped to the floor!

To Be Continued…

Next Time: Link and Navi returns to their own time and return to their friends. Next stop… Death Mountain! When they arrive at Goron City, the place is deserted, except for one, the son of Darunia, the leader of the Gorons, whose son was named after Link! They learn that the Gorons are kidnapped and are taken to the Fire Mountain to be eaten by an ancient dragon named Volvagia. And Darunia's son gives Link and Bridget a Goron Tunic for Link and a Goron Tunic that looks like Bridget's new clothes and Darunia's son teaches Bridget a spell that protects people traveling with Link and Bridget. And then the Inuyasha gang joins Link and Bridget to the Fire Temple and rescue the Gorons!

A/N: Okay folks, 8th chapter, the Azumanga Daioh girls will appear and help Link and Zoey in the Water Temple and what happens when the Azumanga Daioh girls meet Link's dark double? Find out in the ninth chapter!


	6. The Plight of the Gorons

Chapter 6: The Plight of the Gorons.

The wall of magic faded around Link and Navi, and they curiously found themselves standing on the Pedestal of Time, the Master Sword stuck in it. Link jumped down off the pedestal, grunting a little. He noticed his voice had gotten higher, and took a careful look at himself. Link was now only about four-feet tall, and looked like a little ten-year old boy! He had become younger! The Master Sword was now as large as he was. His clothes hadn't changed however.

"Link, you're back to your old self, but are we back in the present, not the future?" Navi asked him. Link turned around and noticed the Mew Mews and the Inuyasha gang were no where to be seen. "Looks like Sheik were right. The others weren't sent back either. I hope this is a good sign." Navi said. "I hope you're right Navi." Young Link agreed. Young Link then left the inner chamber and reentered the main room of the Temple of Time. The Spiritual Stones were still on the altar, just as he had left them when he first placed them there. He decided to head outside and see if Hyrule Castle Town was still there. If it looked the way he remembered it, and not as a bunch of ruins, that would be his confirmation that he had traveled back in time. He exited, and breathed a sigh of relief.

Hyrule Castle Town now looked like an ordinary, bustling town. There were people milling around shopping, and the buildings looked vibrant and normal.

'_We're back in our own time. We're not in the future anymore.'_ Young Link thought, and then sighed. "Let's go back to the others Link. The people of Hyrule as well as our friends are counting on you. We need to rescue the four remaining sages to seal Ganondorf for good." Navi said. Young Link nodded and they head back into the Temple of Time.

-

Inuyasha was the first to recover from the shock of seeing Link vanish. He looked where Link had been standing and saw that the Master Sword was still there, now resting in the Pedestal of Time. He suddenly got very brave and walked up to it.

"Dang." Inuyasha said as he looked at the sword in awe. "Is there anything that this sword can't do?" he asked.

"I think there is." Miroku said, walking up and standing beside Inuyasha in front of the sword.

"What do you think it is, Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Link hasn't said anything about this sword having an offensive attack like the Tetsusaiga's Wind Scar. I'm speculating that this sword's magic is purely defensive in nature." he replied.

"That's right. The Master Sword has powerful magic that Ganondorf fears, but he believes the Master Sword won't hurt him because he thinks Link lacks the skill to use it. Boy, how wrong he is." Zoey explained.

"I'm not so sure. Maybe he hasn't figured out how to unleash its full power yet, like I once was with the Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha suggested, and then continued. "Anyway, I wonder how this thing feels in my hands, if it's heavier or lighter than the Tetsusaiga. I'll place it back immediately." Inuyasha then attempted to pull the Master Sword out of the Pedestal. As soon as he placed his hand on it however, he felt an intense burning from it, like he'd just placed his hand in a fire! "OWW!" Inuyasha screamed and yanked his now smoking hand back, shouting expletives as he did it.

"Inuyasha, what happened!" Kagome asked in a panicky voice.

"Oh, you forgot that no evil being or demon will touch the Master Sword, otherwise, they will get hurt. Even non-demons can't touch it. It has a magic barrier and only Link can remove it from the Pedestal." Bridget replied.

"No kidding!" Inuyasha answered, holding his hand.

Suddenly, the Master Sword mysteriously lifted up out of the Pedestal on its own! The whirring noise started again, and the platform and Triforce crest began to glow once more!

The others got out of the way of the wall of magic. Suddenly, Link reappears along with Navi, his hand holding the Master Sword after the barrier disappears.

"Hey guys. What happen?" Link asked.

"Inuyasha tried to remove the Master Sword, but got hurt in the process." Zoey told Link. Link sighed.

"Yeah, he didn't hear about the Master Sword is only used by the Hero of Time and that's me." Link said. Inuyasha grumbled to himself.

"Okay, next stop: Death Mountain!" Kikki said happily. Shippo turned pale again.

"D-d-d-do we have to climb that mountain?" Shippo asked, scared.

"Don't be such a baby!" Inuyasha shouted and bopped Shippo in the head.

"Whaaaa. Kagome, Inuyasha hit me." Shippo cried.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said. "No... wait, Kagome, please don't." Inuyasha started, but was _way_ too late to save himself. "SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed. After the spell wore off, he didn't get up for a bit.

Link and the Mew Mews sweat dropped.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Kagome told them.

"Let's go." Renee said.

As they left the Temple, Kagura was spying on them.

"So, this Master Sword allows the user to travel back and through time, and only that man can use it and no demon or evil person cannot touch it. Kohaku!" Suddenly, a boy maybe fourteen with his hair tied in a ponytail, wearing the same suit that Sango has, but it was black, and he has a chain with a hook as weapon appear out of the darkness.

"Yes?" Kohaku said in a zombie like tone.

"I want you to keep an eye on the travelers until they reach the third temple of this land, confront them near the entrance with the saimyoushou and try your best to capture the five girls that Naraku wants." Kagura ordered.

"Yes…" Kohaku obeyed and left the Temple of Time.

"Hmm?" Kagura turned around to see if anyone was there, but nothing was there.

"Just my imagination." Kagura left the temple.

Kagura was wrong; Sheik was eavesdropping on Kagura and Kohaku's conversation in the shadows.

"Poor boy… He has lost his memories of his past and his sister, Sango. He's nothing but a slave to Naraku, but as soon as Link and his comrades reached the Water Temple, Kohaku will be finally freed from Naraku's dark control." Sheik said.

Sheik looked at the Pedestal of Time.

"Be careful Link." Sheik whispered and he threw another blinding device and he vanished.

So after getting supplies for the trip to Death Mountain, our heroes arrived at the gates to Death Mountain.

"Everyone be on your guard, Ganondorf has apparently messed things up in Death Mountain." Navi told the group.

"Got it Navi." Link replied.

Link told the group that he and Navi climb the mountain the first time before Link opened the Door of Time; he helps the Gorons by defeating the Dodongos that infested the cave they like to get their rocks in order to get the Goron Ruby, the Spiritual Stone of Fire. After dodging many boulders, they arrived at Goron City. When they entered, Link notice something's wrong.

"Something's not right here, where are Gorons? Goron City should be full of them…" Link wondered.

Kagome looked down to the ground and spotted something.

"Hey, I think there's something rolling in the second floor." Kagome told everyone.

"It's a Goron. Let's go." Corina replied. The group went down and saw a dark skinned, tubby and big headed creature was rolling towards them!

"I'll handle this. Slow!" Bridget cast a spell and the Goron slowed down. "Link, use your bombs!" Bridget told Link. Link nodded and pulled out a bomb.

"What is that?" Shippo asked.

"You're not going to hurt him with that, are you?" Kagome asked in worry.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt him. Gorons are impervious to bombs." Renee said with a smile.

Link threw the bomb and once it hit the Goron, BOOM! The Goron stopped, and then spoke.

"How-how could you do this to me? You, you're Ganondorf's servant!" The Goron than said, still balled up. It continued. "Hear my name and tremble! I am Link! Hero of the Gorons!" At those words, the Mew Mews couldn't help but giggled, because Darunia's son is also a funny character in the game. The Inuyasha gang was confused on what he said. When the Goron got up and saw Link's clothes, he was confused also. "Wait, you don't look like a follower of Ganondorf. Who are you?" the Goron asked at Link.

"I have the same name as you. I am also Link." Link replied. A bright look then came to the Goron's face.

"It's you! It really is! You in the flesh! The great Dodongo Buster and hero, Link!" Link and the others except for the Mew Mews all raised their eyebrows at the Goron. He continued: "I'm the son of Darunia. Do you remember him?" Link nodded, and started to say something, but the Goron interrupted him. "Dad named me after you because you're so brave. It's a cool name, and I like it. You're a hero to us Gorons. Can I have your autograph?" A look of shock came to everybody's faces, except for the Mew Mews, and Shippo began to laugh.

"Umm… This isn't the time for an autograph, we're with Link and me and four of my friends are the Chosen Ones, said to save Hyrule from Ganondorf." Zoey said with a smile.

"Then the prophecy has come true! Link, Chosen Ones, please save my dad and the rest of the Gorons! There's a dragon in the Fire Temple!" Darunia's son pleaded. Shippo gulped.

"A dragon?" Link asked.

"Yes, a dragon. You've got to save him! If you don't, even he will be eaten by it!"

"Now, calm down, tell us more about this dragon." Bridget assured him.

"A long time ago, there was an evil dragon named Volvagia that lived in this mountain. He was very scary, and ate Gorons! The Goron hero at that time however, used a huge hammer and… BOOOOMMM! Destroyed it just like that! This is a myth that's actually true! I know, because my dad, Darunia, is a descendant of the hero."

"What about your friends? What happened to them?" Link then asked.

"Ganondorf's followers came while Darunia was away and took them all to the Fire Temple to be fed to Volvagia! Dad said that Ganondorf was the one responsible for bringing Volvagia back to life."

"That's terrible and utterly cruel! Why would he do such a thing? Why would he want to feed the Gorons to Volvagia?" Kagome then asked.

"Dad said he's doing it as a warning to other races who might try to oppose him. Dad meanwhile went to the Fire Temple alone to try and save everyone! Link, you and your friends have got to help!"

"Knowing Ganondorf, he's one evil guy." Corina replied.

"Where's the Fire Temple located?" Link then asked the Goron.

"It's inside Death Mountain's crater. Unfortunately, it's blistering hot in the crater because there's pools of lava in it. Someone in your clothes will be overcome by the heat in just a matter of minutes without some protection of some type. Let me go get you some heat resistant clothes. I will also give the girl with green hair a tunic that is like her own clothes and I will teach you a spell that protects people traveling with you from the heat. It's called Heat Resistance." "The Goron teaches Bridget the spell and then walked off to another part of the cavern to get the clothes.

"Well Link, looks like we will go with you and Bridget." Inuyasha said with a grin.

"What makes you think that?" Bridget asked.

"Cause we fought many demons and dragons. And I fought a dragon by the name of Ryuukotsusei. So we should accompany you to the Fire Temple." Inuyasha replied.

"He's right. And I believe this Volvagia is going to be a pushover like Ryuukotsusei." Kagome agreed.

"Alright, Bridget should accompany me to the Fire Temple. It won't hurt if we bought some other people with us." Link replied. The Goron returned with clothes that look like Link and Bridget's clothes, except they were red colored.

"Here Link and Bridget, right? Dad had these made especially for you and Bridget and was planning on giving them to you if you came back to visit and if the Chosen Ones have arrived. With them on, you can spend as much time in the crater as you want. Are any of these other people going with you?" the Goron then asked.

"We are." Kagome replied and pointed to her friends.

"Is there any way we can get into the crater without having to climb up to the summit of Death Mountain? I'd like to avoid going that way if at all possible." Link then asked the Goron.

"Yes there is. There's a shortcut to the crater located behind the statue in Dad's room. You'll have to pull the statue out of the way though." it replied.

"I'm on it. Show us to his room." Inuyasha said. The Goron led them all to a sparsely decorated room with a huge statue in it. Inuyasha walked up to the statue and grabbed a hold of it. Grunting, he then pulled the statue away from the wall, revealing a hidden passage. Link and Bridget changed into their Goron Tunics and gave their original clothes to Zoey.

"Don't worry everyone, we'll be fine. You can count on that." Bridget replied with a smile.

"Here goes… Heat Resistance!" Bridget cast the spell and suddenly, a red aura appeared around Link, Bridget and the Inuyasha gang.

"Everyone ready?" Link asked.

The Inuyasha gang nodded and they head into the secret passage.

To Be Continued…

Next Time: Link, Bridget and the Inuyasha gang meet up with Sheik and Sheik teaches Link a new song. They then enter the Fire Temple and Link is reunited with Darunia! He gives Link and Bridge and the Inuyasha gang the task of rescuing the Gorons. As they head deeper into the Fire Temple, Link gains the Megaton Hammer! And then they fight Volvagia!


	7. Dungeons, Hylians and Dragons

A/N 2011: Guess who's back writing this fanfic! After 5 years of being hiatus, The Legend of Zelda: A Dream Come True is back in action! Also, the restartion of this fanfic will be in honor of the release of the remasted Ocarina of Time for the 3DS! So let's roll! And be sure to look out for the new crossovers at the end of this chapter!

Chapter 7: Dungeons and Hylians and Dragons

It took Link, Bridget and the Inuyasha group a few minutes to find their way through the passage. When they emerge from the passage, the aura from Bridget's new spell was still in effect. When they got to the broken bridge, Link uses his Hookshot and made it through with Bridget, Inuyasha jumped over the bridge while his friends used Kirara. When they were heading towards the entrance, Sheik dropped down from above and walk towards the group on the bridge.

"Looks like I don't have to tell you who to bring with you this time and your new friends can also join you and Bridget in theFireTemple." Sheik replied.

"You got that right. I've faced dragons before. This Volvagia will be a pushover." Inuyasha said.

"Don't ever underestimate your enemy. Volvagia is very dangerous, no matter what you may think. Link; here is the song that will bring you and Bridget and anyone who will also join you on your quest back here quickly should you need to leave to resupply yourselves, the Bolero of Fire." He then taught the song to Link. After he finished, and before Link, Bridget and the Inuyasha group can ask him another question, he said good bye to them again, and set off another of his flash devices and vanished. The group with Bridget's help managed to find the entrance to theFireTemplewhich they have to cross the bridges and climb down the hole with a ladder. They then enter theFireTemple.

The group find themselves in a cavern with stairs leading up to three statues with hollows filled with fire. A doorway each was in the walls flanking the statues. One of the doors was chained shut, and Inuyasha walked up to it.

"Hmm. Chained shut huh? I'll have this open in no time." Inuyasha said as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga and prepared to bring it down onto the lock and chain.

"I wouldn't do that if I were-" Bridget started to say, but she was too late. Inuyasha had already started to swing. However, when Tetsusaiga's blade struck the door's chain, instead of breaking it, sparks flew and the Tetsusaiga bounced off and resonated like a bell, and Inuyasha's hands shook from the vibrations. Kagome and the rest ran up to him.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Yeah… but there's something with that lock! My Tetsusaiga bounce off of it when I tried to break it." Inuyasha grumbled.

Miroku checked the lock. "I believe powerful magic is on this lock and we need a key to open it." Miroku explained. Link nodded and walked over to the other door and the group entered.

The room they were now in was a large one with a large pool of magma in it. There were several platforms around too. On the platform on the far side and opposite of where they were standing, stood a very large and spiny looking Goron. He was standing in front of a large door with the same kind of chain and lock that Link had saw on the door to Phantom Ganon's lair in theForestTemple. The Goron saw them enter, and called out to them.

"Halt! Who's in here?" He squinted and looked closely. "Is that you Link…? Wait a minute; it really is you, Link! You've gotten big since I last saw you! And who are those people with you?" The Goron then shouted out to them.

"Darunia, this is Bridget, one of the five Chosen Ones. She is here to help us." Link introduced her to Daurnia, Bridget merely waved.

"Ah, I see. So the Prophecy has come true then. Listen, I need you and your friends to help me free my people. As you know, Volvagia, the evil dragon of long ago has been brought by Ganondorf, and he's planning on feeding my people to that beast! I don't have the legendary hammer with me now, but I have a hunch that it's somewhere in this temple. I want you and your friends to find it. With it, we can defeat Volvagia for good this time!" Daurnia stated.

"You can count on us, Darunia." Link nodded. "I'll check on Volvagia, you go and free my people!" Daurnia went into the room.

"Alright, let's go find that hammer and free Gorons." Inuyasha stated.

They went to a room, showing a Goron in captivity. He was balled up in fear. Bridget noticed a switch and stepped on it. Link walked up to the Goron.

"Hey, everything's gonna be alright. We're here to rescue you." Link assured him with a smile.

"H-Huh?" The Goron gasped as he got up. He noticed Link and the party. "You are? Thank you so much!" The Goron bowed gratefully.

"Hey! Save it till you get out of here!" Inuyasha barked. "Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. "Listen, Big Brother Daurnia is gonna face Volvagia! You got to help him!" The Goron pleaded. "We will." Bridget nodded.

The party pressed on, freeing Gorons as they go. When they got to a room, they saw a hammer on a Altar. It was huge and silver. Link went up to it and inspected it, making sure that it won't cause a trap. He slowly picked it up, it was heavy, but he managed. He looked around, he saw his friends still ok.

"What?" Shippo blinked. "No flames? No rolling boulders of doom like in those movies Kagome told me about?"

"That is called the Megaton Hammer. A heavy, but powerful weapon. With it, we can defeat Volvagia once and for all." Bridget smiled.

"Alright then." Link smiled as he puts the Megaton Hammer away. "Volvagia awaits!"

It took them awhile, but they managed to find the Big Key to Volvagia's room.

After using the key, they entered a huge firey arena with lava pits. After getting on the huge platform. They heard a dragon's roar.

"Hear that?" Sango said seriously. "It's him…" Bridget frowned as one of the lava pits started bubbling. Then suddenly, a huge red snake like dragon burst out of the lava pit! It was Volvagia!

"Dang!" Inuyasha growled. "He's too high up to reach!" "Even Kirara will have a hard time reaching him!" Kagome panicked.

"Wait for it…" Bridget issued. "Huh?" Link has a question mark above his head when he saw Volvagia sink back into one of the lava pits. 40 seconds later, he rose out of the pits.

"Now Link! Use your Megaton Hammer!" Bridget shouted. Link nodded as he got out the hammer and bashed Volvagia's head with it. The dragon held his head in pain. Without hesitation, Link drew out his Master Sword. Inuyasha drew out his Tetsusaiga and they slashed Volvagia three times. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at Volvagia, giving him double the amout of pain.

Volvagia was angry as he flew out of the lava pit and flew around them, breathing fire at them. Link blocked it with his shield with Bridget casting a barrier around it.

Volvagia went back into the lava pit. "Wait for it…" Link issued as he got out his Megaton Hammer. 20 seconds later, Volvagia rose out of one of the lava pits. Link bashed it three times with his hammer, causing Volvagia to held his head in pain again. Miroku quickly summoned lightning and it struck Volvagia. Bridget was up next and casted a huge blizzard spell on it.

Volvagia was madder than ever as he flew out of the pit and attempted to ram into Link and his party, Link was hit by it, but managed to recover. Volvagia sink back into the pit.

"Wait…" Link steadly readies his hammer, 19 seconds later, Volvagia rose out of the pit and Link bashed it with the Megaton Hammer.

"Volvagia! Your time is now!" Link shouted as Kagome fired a sacred arrow shot at Volvagia's head. Link drew out his Master Sword and slashed Volvagia three times with his sword before delivering a final slash towards Volvagia.

Volvagia roared in agony as he flew out of the pit, his body engulfed in flames for 2 minutes till his body was gone, his head landed near the party. Volvagia was dead.

"We did it!" Navi cheered. "Hah! That dragon ain't so tough after all!" Inuyasha boasted. Link and the party noticed the same warp portal from the Forest Temple. "Time to go to the Chamber of Sages." Bridget stated. Link nodded as he and the party stepped on it and were enveloped by a blue light.

When the light cleared, they were in the Chamber of Sages.

"What is this place?" Shippo asked as he and the Inu gang looked around. Suddenly, the party noticed a red medallion like stone and out risen out of it was Daurnia!"

"No way…!" Link gasped in awe. "Thank you Brother!" Darunia smiled.

"I really appreciated what you and the others did. I thank all of you on behalf of the Goron Race!" Daurnia bowed gratefully.

The party bowed politely. "Darunia… I had no idea you turned out to be the Sage of Fire." Link warmly smiled. "Yep! Isn't that funny?" Darunia laughed.

"You turned out to be quite the man and I am quite proud of you and Bridget too. It makes me happy to help you seal the evil here! I will grant you the Fire Medallion, with it contains the power of the fire spirits and our ever lasting friendship." Darunia smiled as he raised his arms and out fell a red medallion. Link grabbed and looked at it with a smile.

"3 more to go…" Bridget smiled as a bright light engulfed them.

"Don't forget… You, Bridget and I are Brothers and Sister.' Daurnia said cheerfully.

To be continued…

Next time: The Traveling Warrior and Her Companions

A/N: Here is a list of the following anime to appear in this fic!

Queen's Blade

Girls Bravo

Naruto

Negima

Sailor Moon

And Card Captor Sakura!

Anyway, I am so glad to finally be back working on this fanfic. So I will focus my attention on this fanfic till I completed it. See ya next time!


	8. The Traveling Warrior

Chapter 8: The Traveling Warrior

Link and his chosen group appeared back in Daurnia's room. Apparently, Daurnia warped them here.

"We're back in Darunia's room…" Link smiled. "You did it! You saved the Gorons!" Zoey cheered as the rest of the party and Darunia's son ran up to them.

"And the fire ring cloud in Death Mountain has reverted back to its normal ring cloud! Check it out!" Darunia Jr. beamed.

Link and the party went outside and saw that the fire ring has disappeared.

"We did it. Death Mountain's back to normal." Miroku smiled. Darunia Jr. and the rest of the Gorons walked up to the party.

"Link, you and your friends saved our race and home! You really are a true hero of the Gorons!" Darunia Jr. beamed.

"All hail Link, hero of the Gorons and soon to be hero of Hyrule!" The Gorons chanted as they bowed.

"Hehe. Thanks guys." Link smiled. "Can we please get off this mountain?" Shippo complained.

"Okay, cool it, Shippo." Zoey smiled. After saying good bye to Darunia Jr and the Gorons, the party climbed down back to Kakariko Village.

Meanwhile… at Ganondorf's castle…

Ganondorf slams his fist down on his throne. He was informed that Link and his friends has managed to free Death Mountain and rescued the third Sage. He doesn't like this one bit.

"Curse that confounded boy and his friends! It seems he is growing more powerful than I could imagine…" He growled.

"Hehehe! Worried, aren't we, our dear King of Evil?" Suddenly, two flames of fire and ice appeared, revealing two short green skinned women who looked like witches, one with fire hair and the other with ice hair.

"Ah, Koume and Kotake. The Hero of Time and his allies are freeing areas that are controlled by me and they have three sages on their side! I do not like this one bit!" Ganondorf growled.

"Fear not, King Ganondorf. You have the Triforce of Power, and with it, you can call forth allies, smart or dumb to be manlptitive from other worlds. Why not use it to gather three agents that can be 'persuaded'?" Koume suggested coolly.

Ganondorf closed his eyes in thought for about 1 minute till he opened them with a sinister smirk. "Hmhmhm… You may be on to something, Koume. I will gather those three idiotic allies from a world of my choosing, and I will bring in more warriors of good heart from other worlds to Hyrule to destroy." Ganondorf grinned evilly.

"Also, our spies indicated that a demon named Naraku and his minions are plotting to take what is yours." Kotake reported.

Ganondorf however laughed evilly then said "No matter! This Naraku is no match for me, the King of Evil! And he may be a interesting foe for the Hero of Time." He got up from his throne.

He held out his hand, a golden triangle appeared in his hand, it was the top one that was glowing.

Suddenly, the room flashed and after 50 seconds, three women appeared in front of Ganondorf and his minions.

The first one has pink hair with pink bunny ears, wore a revealing pink outfit with her hair covering her breasts and pink shoes.

The second one was almost a young girl with red hair, wore maid clothes and has a scythe.

And finally, the third one has black hair, wore revealing Egyptian like clothes and has a staff shaped like a bear or cat. The three looked around in confusion.

"Hey!" The bunny girl shouted. "Where are we?"

"Silence, worms!" Ganondorf bellowed as he walked up to them. The three women got out their weapons, but then 20 seconds later, they lowered it, not because they think he's not a threat, but deep down… They're afraid of him.

"Who are you?" The black haired Egyptian like girl asked, showing a hint of fear.

Ganondorf smirked evilly and said "I am Ganondorf, the King of Evil."

(Back with Link and his party.)

"Man! This stuff is good!" Zoey grinned as she took a bite out of her fish. The party were at a eatery in Kakariko Village, enjoying the break they earned from their adventure in Death Mountain.

"Man, I wish they served Ramen in here…" Inuyasha pouted as he folded his arms. "Inuyasha, you should be grateful that we're getting some food. Now don't complian!" Kagome scolded.

"So where do we head to next?" Sango asked. Before Link can answer, the door opened, and a woman who has yellow hair in two pigtails, silver armor with straps with a shuriken like shield, a fine looking sword and on her head is a metal headband walking up to the counter. She sat down. (A medival counter if you know what I mean. : ) )

"What will it be, lady?" A barkeep asked her. "What kind of wine do you serve? I do not have currency of this world, but I like to know what kind of wine you served." The woman asked politely.

"Hmm… Well, we got Hylian Wine, we were lucky to still have some left and able to make more after that accused Ganondorf took over. It's really good and has 3 percent alcohol." The barkeep stated.

The woman smiled. Miroku got up from his seat and walked up to the mysterious woman.

"He's gonna do it again, isn't he?" Zoey whispered in Link's ear. "Yeah… When will he learn?" Link shook his head.

"Excuse me?" Miroku asked. The woman turned to Miroku. "Yes? Can I help you, monk?" The woman asked.

"Yes… Will you bear my children?" Miroku said his famous line. The woman twitched, before Sango can slap her perverted companion, the woman dropped kicked him to the floor.

"Pervert…" She mutterd angrily. "Whoa whoa! No fighting in my eatery, please!" The barkeep pleaded. The woman realized this and turned to the barkeep and bowed in apology.

"Forgive me for my improper behavior…" "Wait…" Link walked to her. "You said you needed Rupees to buy the Hylian Wine, right? Here is some of my Rupees." Link smiled as he gave the woman 100 Rupees.

The woman was surprised by his kindness. "Thank you…" "Link. My name is Link." Link smiled, he saw that his party have finished eating and are ready to go.

As the party left after dragging Miroku with them, they heard "Wait!" The party turned to see the woman who Link gave Rupees to running up to them.

"Hey, you're the beautiful lady!" Kikki gasped. "I'm glad that I caught up with you. Can we talk outside of Kakariko Village? I want to introduce myself and by the looks of it, you must be a pretty good swordsman and I want to test your strength." The woman offered.

"What says you, Link?" Kagome asked. Link thought about it for about 50 seconds till he nodded.

The party and the woman were outside the village.

"Now, let me introduce myself. My name is Reina Vance, the Traveling Warrior and you are?" The woman now known as Reina asked.

Link stared into her eyes and stated "Link, the Hero of Time." Link introduced himself.

"Ah, so you're the Hero of Time the villagers are talking about. I can feel your aura of a good swordsman and I wish to test your skills." Reina unsheathed her sword.

"Very well then." Link smiled as he too unsheathed his Master Sword. 1 minute later, they charged and begin to clash swords.

They clashed swords for about 2 minutes till Link got the upper hand and slashed Reina three times. Reina swift kick Link, she brought her sword down on him, Link blocked it with his shield and got up and slashed her three times.

"Go Link!" Corina cheered. "This woman's skill with the sword… It's almost as good as Link's." Renee stated. "Feh… So she might be better than me? We'll see about that." Inuyasha mumbled.

Link and Reina clashed swords again till Link got the upper hand again and used his shield to push Reina back.

Reina slashed Link three times, but Link countered back. Reina tried to slash Link, but he did a backflip and slashed her four times.

The duel lasted 7 minutes and Link and Reina were panting heavily.

"Not bad… You'll make a excellent swordswoman someday." Link commented as he puts his Master Sword on his sheath.

"Thanks, you're not half bad yourself." Reina smiled. "If you're gonna be a great swordswoman, you'll have to challenge me." Inuyasha challenged. "Inuyasha, don't start fights with people you have met!" Kagome scolded again.

"So Reina, mind telling us what you're doing here?" Bridget asked. Reina looked down. "I'm looking for my friends in this world. Ever since I woke up in this world, I begin searching for my friends. We're contestants in a tournament called the Queen's Blade. During my travels in Hyrule, I learned about you, Ganondorf and the monsters plaguing Hyrule." Reina stated.

"Then in that case, why not join us in our quest to defeat Ganondorf?" Kikki offered. "R-Really? You don't mind?" Reina gasped in awe.

"We need all the help we can get to put an end to Ganondorf's evil." Link smiled. Reina closed her eyes in thought in 40 seconds then she opened them with a smile.

"Okay, I will join you in your quest." Reina agreed.

"Link!" Navi stated as she moticed over to Zora River. "I feel a cold breeze in Zora River. Something must have happened to the Zoras!"

"We have no time to waste, let us head to Zora Domain!" Zoey shouted bravefully.

To be continued…

Next time: Ice Ice Angel Baby!


	9. Ice Ice Angel Baby!

Chapter 9: Ice Ice Angel Baby!

The party entered Zora River. Link tensed. Something is very wrong here…

"Link? What's wrong?" Kagome asked in concern. Zoey and her friends were also tensed as well. They know this event very well.

Link took a step and looked up, the clouds were cloudy. Suddenly, something small fell from the sky. Link reach out his hand and it slowly fell down into his palm.

Link took a closer look and saw it was…

"Snow?" Link blinked. "Snow? Here?" Reina gasped. "It doesn't make any sense… It's maybe spring or summer here…" Sango shook her in disbelief.

"Looks like Ganondorf is behind this…" Bridget frowned. "I need to check on the Zoras to see if they're alright." Link said seriously.

"Question, what's a Zora?" Shippo asked curiosity. Zoey smiled and begin to explain to him.

"The Zora are a fish-like people who live in Zora's Domain and protect Zora's River. Link got the last Spiritual Stone from them. How I know is a lucky guess. Come on, let's go." Zoey stated.

The party begin their trek to Zora Domain, they had to fight Octoroks, but Link defeated them easily by using his shield to reflect the rocks at them. Eventually, they made it to the entrance of Zora Domain.

"A dead end?" Reina asked. "Great work, Hero, you lead us to a dead end!" Inuyasha throws his arms in the air in frustration.

"Uh uh uh!" Kikki waved her pinky in a playful way. "Link, use the Ocarina of Time." Kikki smiled sweetly at him. Link nodded and got out the Ocarina of Time and played Zelda's Lullaby. 10 seconds later, the waterfall cleared revealing a entrance.

"You were saying?" Renee smirked at Inuyasha. "Shut up…" Inuyasha grumbled. The party entered the entrance.

Inside, the party except for the Mew Mews gasped in shock. Everything in Zora Domain was frozen in ice, including the Zora!

"Was this place once full of water too? What happened?" Shippo asked.

"I've never seen anything like this. What could've done it?" said Sango.

"Brrrr! It's so cold in here!" Kagome then said. She had started to shiver.

"Here." InuYasha said, taking off the outer layer of his red fire rat clothing and handing it to her.

"Thanks, InuYasha." Kagome then said as she put them on.

"Look down there, in the ice!" Miroku said. Reina jumped down onto the ice. She looked at the spot where Miroku was pointing. Underneath, frozen in the ice, she saw what looked like a man, but it's skin was light blue, and it seemed to have fins sticking out of its arms and legs. It had no hair of any kind as well.

"What on earth…?" Reina gasped in shock. "It's a Zora!" Bridget pointed out. "Look!" Corina pointed to more Zoras frozen in ice. Inuyasha was about to get out his Tetsusaiga before Renee stopped him.

"You're wasting your strength… Your sword won't work on breaking the ice." Inuyasha let out a sigh as he sheathed his Tetsusaiga.

Link meanwhile had started to explore more around the cavern, and they followed him. He started up a set of stairs that led up to another room. In that room, they saw a ledge with a huge, fat fish sitting on the ledge. Strangely, it had legs, was wearing a red cloak and strange looking crown, and was completely frozen solid in a strange, red-colored ice!

"What is that?" Kagome asked. "It's King Zora. And He's frozen in red ice." Corina folded her arms. Sango walked up to King Zora's frozen body.

"What's with this ice? It doesn't look natural." Miroku then said. Sango reached out and touched the ice, and immediately pulled her hand back.

"Ouch! That ice, its hot! What is going on here?" she then asked.

"This is getting more strange by the minute. Let's head down the tunnel." Link then said.

"Where does it lead?" Sango asked.

"It leads to Zora's Fountain. That's where the Zoras' guardian deity, Lord Jabu-Jabu swims. Maybe he might know what happened here." Navi explained.

"Alright, the five of us are going to Zora's Fountain. Anyone who can go please step forward." Bridget asked. 40 seconds later, Reina stepped forward.

"I'll go. Maybe I'll find one of my friends in Zora' Fountain." Reina volunteered.

"We'll wait here. We need to warm ourselves up." Sango stated. Link nodded and he, Navi and Link's chosen group headed to Zora's Fountain.

The tunnel was very, very short. Link was yet again surprised when they exited into a large lagoon-like area. There was another dock like area, with steps leading up to it. Link had been expecting to see the giant fish next to it that he had gone inside seven years earlier to get the last Spiritual Stone. However, it was not there! They ran up to where Link thought Lord Jabu-Jabu would be. But instead, they found a large iceberg-like platform that led out to several other iceberg platforms floating on the water. It was also snowing here too.

"What the… Where is Lord Jabu-Jabu?"" Link asked in shock.

"Hey." Reina stated as she pointed to the ice platforms on the water. "Those ice platforms lead to that cave."

"I never noticed that cave before during the first time we came here seven years ago." Navi pointed out. "Only one way to find out." Link stated as he and his party jumped on the platforms and made it to the Ice Cavern.

The entrance had led into a passage filled with stalagmites and stalactites made of ice, and the floor was covered in snow. Some of the stalactites fell when they got close to them. It was also very, very cold inside the passage.

"Brrr!" Reina shivered as she wrapped herself in a attempt to keep herself warm.

"This is the Ice Cavern. The item we need to free King Zora is somewhere in here as well as another important item." Zoey stated. Link couldn't help but smiled at her.

"You really are sent by the goddesses." Renee looked up and saw Ice Keese flying towards them.

"Watch out! Those Ice Keese will freeze you for awhile, use arrows or your shield to defeat them!" She pointed out. "On it!" Link got out his Fairy Bow and fired three arrows at them, defeating them.

"Too easy!" Corina grinned. "Still…" Zoey said with an intense voice. "Keep your guard up, who knows what the Ice Cavern may throw at us."

As they entered the next room, Reina noticed something frozen in red ice… Scratch that, make that something. She gasped in shock as she ran up to it. "Reina?" Navi asked in concern.

The party looked at what Reina saw. Inside the red ice is a girl. She appears to be 16 years old, has blue hair, wore skimpy white clothes that a angel almost wore, and are those wings sprouting from her back?

"Nanael! Nanael!" Reina shouted. She kneeled to the ground. "Oh Nanael… What has the evil Ganondorf has done to you…?" A tear begin to shed on Reina's face.

"This is one of your friends, Reina?" Link asked. "Yes… Her name is Nanael. She is an angel from heaven." Reina pointed out.

"She's from heaven?" Corina whistled. "Yes. But unforutnelty, due to her acting out and trying to create country with only men and tricking others namely me, she was banished from heaven and the only way she can return is if she helps me on my journey in the Queen's Blade Tournament. But with a catch…"

"A catch?" Link raised an eyebrow. "She has to carry holy milk. Holy Milk is a special kind of milk, and if she lets it all drop, she will be sent to hell." Reina finished.

"Hmph!" Corina placed her hands on her hips. "Maybe leaving her in the ice will do her any good for the trouble she caused you in your world!"

"We can't just leave her here. We have to get the item required to free both her and King Zora." Zoey reasoned. "Zoey's right. She may be mischievous, but we can't leave her like this. Perhaps she can join us on our quest." Link suggested.

The party nodded in agreement and pressed forward. They have to fight monsters that may freeze them in their tracks, next, they had to collect silver gems to open the way. They came across the item that Zoey and her friends mentioned.

On a huge dish blazes a blue fire and it seems endless, no matter how they can put it out.

"What is that?" Reina gasped. "Blue Fire. Just what we need to get Nanael and King Zora out of those red ice. Link, get two samples with your bottles." Bridget suggested. Link nodded and got out two of his three bottles. He gave one to Reina and they both opened them and collected samples of Blue Fire.

"Thanks, Bridget. Now we should get deeper into the cave to find that other important item." Link smirked heroically.

(Meanwhile…)

"Brrr! Why did our new boss pick a frozen place like this!" Melona complained. Menace was also shivering, but Airi was not.

It was a simple task for them. They were ordered to kill Link, capture the five Chosen Ones and bring them back to Ganondorf, their new boss. Easy enough… Yeah right!

"H-H-He S-S-Said that the-the Hero of-of Time would-would be here." Menace clattered her teeth.

Airi was in thought. 40 seconds later, she opened her eyes and speak her mind out.

"Do you really think Ganondorf will be true to his word if we do as he asks, will he grant our dreams come true?" Airi questioned.

"Of course! If we do as he asks, he will make our dreams come true! My dream is a palace filled with man servants!" Melona beamed, before sneezing.

"Y-Y-You know my d-d-d-dream of my kingdom-dom being restored, so he'll be-be-be-be sure to grant it." Menace said, icicles appeared in her nostrils.

"Ya know you should wear warmer clothes than what you're wearing.

"But still…" Before Airi can finished, they didn't hear the door opened and they turned around to face Link and his party. Link blushed and tried to look away from Melona and Menace's revealing bodies.

"You three!" Reina growled as she unsheathed her sword. "I should have known you three will be in Hyrule!" She shouted angrily.

"You know them, Reina?" Navi asked. Reina nodded and began.

"Those three are Melona, Menace and Airi, servants of the Swamp Witch, a evil woman who is almost as evil as Ganondorf. Melona's a shape shifter, Menace is the ghost of a long dead queen and Airi's a demon maid who can absorb your life." Reina pointed her sword at the three.

"Nah uh! We no longer work for the Swamp Witch! We now work for Lord Ganondorf! And if we kill the Hero of Time and capture the Chosen Ones, he would reward us!" Melona taunted as she got out her lance. Menace got out Setra. Airi readies her scythe.

"Do you really think the King of Evil will be true to his word?" Renee frowned as she unsheathed her sword. "What?" Menace growled. "Ganondorf is a man who cannot be trusted. He will get rid of your once you do his dirty work!" Corina shouted as she got her Heart Arrow ready.

"Says you!" Melona shouted as she rushed to stab Link, he backfliped away from her and slashed her three times with his Master Sword. Melona winced. "Don't lose my queen!" Setra shouted. "I won't, Setra!" Menace nodded as she tried to hit Zoey with Setra, she blocked it with her sword and kicked Menace in the chest. "Flare!" Bridget launched a fire spell at Airi, she dodged it and begin draining Bridget's life force. "Hang on, Bridget! Kikki to the rescue!" Kikki got her bo staff ready and bashed Airi with it, making Airi recoil. Glaring at Kikki, Airi and Kikki clashed weapons. Reina and Link charged at Melona and slashed her three times with their weapons. "Grrrr!" Melona gritted her teeth, then a sinaster smirk appeared in her lips as she begin to change into Reina. "What the? Which one is the real Reina!" Renee gasped. "I'm the real Reina!" the real Reina shouted. "No, I am!" Melona Reina shouted. 'Concentrate Link. One of them has to got to be the real Reina! Now spot the diference!' Link noticed the scadity clothes that Melona Reina wore. "Got you!" Link shouted as he slashed Melona Reina three times. Melona Reina gawked as she reverted back to Melona. "What the! How did you know it was me!" Melona fumed as she stomped her feet. "No one can fool the Hero of Time!" Zoey praised as she punch Menace into Melona. Link got out a pink diamond with a red orb in it. "Din's Fire!" Link shouted as he unleashed Din's Fire's might on Melona and Menace. "Ah crud!" Melona has the black dotted eye look as the spell hit them. They were sent flying out of the Ice Cavern. Melona and Menace screamed as they were sent flying, Team Rocket style.

Meanwhile… Back in Zora Domain…

"Did you hear something?" Kagome asked as she puts her hands near the fire. "No." Inuyasha shrugged.

Back to the others…

Airi clashed scythe with Kikki's bo staff, Link rushed in and slashed Airi three times with the Master Sword. Airi did a spinning scythe attack that blowed the two fighters away. Renee used her whip to hit Airi three times with it till Airi rushed up to her and slashed her three times with her scythe, Zoey did a spinning blade attack on Airi to give her even more damage. Corina launched at Heart Arrow at Airi who dodged it but Link managed to slash her four times. Then finally, Reina charged at Airi and slashed her three times, ending the fight.

Airi held her chest in pain and looked at the party aiming their weapons at her. "Are we done, Airi!" Reina gritted her teeth in anger. Airi looked down in sadness as she stepped back. That surprised Reina. A dark mist appeared around Airi and 50 seconds later, it disappeared.

"Hey look!" Navi flew over to a big brown chest. Link walked up to it and opened it. What he got out are boots simaler to his, only with heavy metal shoes attached to them.

"Those are the Iron Boots." Zoey pointed out. Before Link can ask why, the door opened and Sheik came out of it. Reina was about to unsheathe her sword till Renee stopped her.

"We meet again. And I see you met a new ally. But now is not the time. You saw Zora Domain in ice, correct. All I did was managed to free one of the Zoras." Sheik pointed out.

"You did? Who?" Link asked. "The Zora Princess, Ruto." Sheik simply replied. Link turned green. 'Oh no… Not Ruto… But she is in danger.'

"Do you happen to know what happened to this place?" Navi asked.

"When Ganondorf took over, evil power began to radiate from all the temples, the Water Temple included. The monster that awakened in the Water Temple brought with it an evil curse. That curse over the course of seven years gradually turned Zora's Domain into the frozen state it is in now, as well as slowly drained all the water out of Lake Hylia. Princess Ruto went to the Water Temple to try to break the curse, but she has not returned yet. The only way to get the ice to start melting is to destroy the monster in the Water Temple. Doing so will also allow Lake Hylia to fill back up with water." he then explained.

"What about these boots we found?" Link then asked, showing them to Sheik.

"Those boots will be needed in the Water Temple as well. Many parts of it are completely flooded and you will not be able to enter them unless you can walk on the floor of those flooded rooms. Those boots will allow you to do that. Zoey, you will accompy Link this time in the Water Temple. Also, like before, you can bring as many of your allies as you want to the Temple. In there, Reina, you will find one of your friends as well as another group there, one of them is allgeic to girls, so be careful not to get him sick." Sheik stated.

"Got it!" Zoey nodded. "Link… Zoey… I will see you and your friends again soon…" "Wait! Who are you anyway!" Unfortunately for Reina, she never got an answer as Sheik threw his blinding flashes balls again and vanished.

"Once again, Sheik is mysterious as ever." Link shook his head and smiled.

10 minutes later…

"And here we go." Link smiled as he applied the Blue Fire on the Red Ice surrounding Nanael, the red ice thawed out and Nanael kneeled to the ground. 30 seconds later, Nanael groaned as she got up and looked around.

"What the… Where am I?" She muttered, she noticed Link for about 50 seconds till her eyes turned into eyes. "Wow!" She rushed up to Link, Navi, the Mews and Reina couldn't help but giggle and smile.

"I don't know where I am, and how I got here, but at least I see a cute man like yourself here!" Nanael squealed.

"Um…" Link smiled nervously and sweat dropped. "You're in for a long story."

And so, the quest for the Water Temple has begun! Will Melona and her group return to cause more hassle?

To be continued…

Next time: Water Temple And Fiancees are Bravo!

A/N: Next time, Link, Nanael, Zoey and Reina will meet Risty and the Girls Bravo gang and fight Morpha, see ya then! (Winks)


	10. Water Temple and Fiancees are Bravo!

A/N: I forgot to mention, that there are some parts from a fanfic called the Greenclothed Warrior by Patriot1776, so special credit goes to him/her. Also, after the Water Temple saga, there will be a three part event with the end of the most hated Inuyasha villain, Naraku and 2 of his minions joining our heroes in their quest. So enough from me, let's start the chapter! P.S.: There will be minor swearing now in this fic except for Link, and the Mew Mews and characters from OOT.

Chapter 10: Water Temple And Fiancées are Bravo!

Link and his chosen group arrived back in King Zora's throne room.

"Guys! You made it back!" Kagome smiled. Link nodded as he got out his remaining Blue Flame bottle and went up to the red ice encasing King Zora and uncorked it, the blue flame melted the red ice surrounding King Zora, Link did a back flip, the Mew Mews quickly went back to the audience platform with Reina and Nanael in tow.

Link, the Mews and the others except for Inuyasha and Nanael knelt before the Zora king. King Zora shook his head a moment to clear his thoughts, then looked down at them.

"You may rise. Was it you who freed me from that ice?"

"Yes, your highness. You may not remember me, but I am the green-clothed Hylian child who saved Princess Ruto those seven years ago and brought her back here. I have grown as you can see. My name is Link. These five girls are the Chosen Ones chosen by the three goddesses. We have come to lift the curse befalling your kingdom." Link simply stated.

"Now that that's outta the way, how the hell do we get into the Water Temple so we can kill whatever monster is in there?" Inuyasha then asked rudely. WHAP! Miroku smacked him across the head with his staff, earning a growl.

"Inuyasha, you are in the presence of royalty! Act like it." Miroku chastised him, earning another snarl from Inuyasha. "Please forgive our companion, your Majesty. He acts like that, a lot." Zoey bowed in apology.

"It's alright, Chosen One. I will tell you how to enter the Water Temple. To enter the Water Temple, there is a carving above the door that must be pulled out. Do any of you have a grappling hook that could latch on to it?" King Zora asked.

"Link does." Navi stated.

"Also, we got two pairs of Iron Boots, as you know, I will be the one coming with Link this time. Do you have two pairs of Zora Tunics for me and Link, plus a spell for my friend Bridget to cast a spell that allows some of our friends to breath underwater?" Zoey asked.

"Why, yes I do. Also, the spell is called Air. It will allow the people with you to breath underwater, but it will only work at the entrance of the Water Temple and inside the Water Temple. Please, look inside the box next to me." King Zora stated. Link and Zoey nodded as they walked up to the throne and checked the box. Inside is two pairs of Zora Tunics and a blue spell book called Air. Link and Zoey grabbed them.

"Where is Princess Ruto? I fear for her safety again."

"A young man named Sheik managed to free her from the ice, and she immediately left for the Temple." Link explained.

"I see. In the years since Ganondorf came and we first learned of the curse, she has journeyed into the Water Temple numerous times to try and lift the curse. Each time she failed. She said that what had stopped her each time were strange locks that have appeared on many of the doors in the temple, including the one that leads to the inner-sanctum. Those locks are probably still there." the King then said.

"She'll need our help then. King Zora, this curse shall be lifted, I give you my word. Zoey, everybody, let's go." Link then stated formally. They then turned to leave.

"Good luck and may the Goddesses be with you!" King Zora wished them luck.

After exiting Zora's Domain, the party with Link and the Mews mounting their horses begin their trek for Lake Hylia, 4 hours later, it was reaching nightfall, so the party decided to make camp for tonight.

Zoey was feeding Ichigo, the rest of the party were eating dinner, Kagome taught Reina and Nanael how to eat their noodles.

"So…" Nanael begin after eating her noodles. "Link really is a Hylian and the Hero of Time, Zoey and her friends are the five Chosen Ones destined to defeat Ganondorf the King of Evil who has this really powerful artifact called the Triforce, and the Master Sword is the only thing that can defeat him and you have to rescue the 3 remaining Sages to get to him?" Nanael finished asking.

"Yes. Unless something isn't done, Ganondorf will probably spread his evil across different worlds. So Lake Hylia is our next destination." Renee pointed.

"Well then." Nanael smiled. "I'll go wherever Link goes, cause he is my destined soul mate!" Link nearly choked on his meat while Inuyasha let out a laugh.

"Oh like he's the 59th destined soul mate like the ones before him?" Reina smirked. "Eep!" Nanael sweat dropped.

Morning came and the party decided to break camp. Shortly after jumping over the gate fence with Link and the Mews' horses, they arrived at Lake Hylia.

"By the goddesses…" Link gasped in shock as the party saw Lake Hylia almost completely dry up. "No doubt this is Ganondorf's doing. Ready with the spell, Bridget?" Zoey winked at her friend.

"Ready! Reina, Nanael, will you accompany Link and Zoey in the Water Temple?" Bridget asked them.

"I will." Reina nodded. "But what about my wings!" Nanael wailed. "Hey! Shut up and quit whining!" Inuyasha smacked her in the forehead. "Oww! You stupid dog monkey!" Nanael grumbled, rubbing her forehead.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said warnliy. Inuyasha knew what was coming. "Ah crap…" He sweat dropped as Kagome shouted "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha fell flat to the ground.

"Anyway…" Zoey begin, trying to change the subject. "We'll be going now." Zoey smiled as she, Link, Reina and Nanael went to the Water Temple after Bridget casted the spell on the two chosen ones. Before they got to Lake Hylia, Zoey and Link already changed into their Zora Tunics, to Zoey's surpise, she could be Link's sister, but he's a game character. Bridget also told them if they leave the Water Temple and out of the water, the spell will wear off.

In the water of the entrance of the Water Temple, Zoey motioned to a strange design on the top of the gate. Link nodded and got out his Hookshot and fired at it, it turned yellow and the gate opened. Nodding to each other, Link and his chosen group entered the Water Temple.

The party's heads broke above the surface of the water. Beyond the Water Temple entrance had been a small cave that first led down a good ways, then up to an underground cavern. They climbed out into what appeared to be a small alcove and walked up to a ledge. Link, Reina and Nanael were intrigued by what they saw.

They were now looking into a massive cavern, flooded with water up to the ledge they were standing on. In the center of the cavern, rising up from the submerged floor to the ceiling, was a building like structure three stories high with three levels. The water was up to the third level. Off to the left was another alcove, higher up, that had a strange looking plaque of the Triforce crest on the wall in it. Besides the Triforce crest, the plaque also had what appeared to Reina and Nanael to be strange writing on it. In other parts of the cavern, they saw doors embedded in the walls that were at the same levels as the floors of the center building-like structure, all of them chained and locked, some also submerged. There were more alcoves too, some submerged, some not. Also in places were some strange looking blocks that looked to have targets drawn on them. There were also a few of the same spider monsters as before, but they hadn't noticed them yet.

Reina noticed something. It was a strange plaque in the alcove to the left.

"Link, that plaque has strange writing in it. Me and Nanael never seen strange writing like this before." She said in a whisper to keep the spider monsters from hearing.

"It's Hylian, the native language of this land. We can't read it from far away though." Zoey told her. Nanael then looked around some more.

"All the doors are locked, so we've got to find keys. Link what do you make of the target blocks?" Nanael then asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute." Link said, as he reached behind his back and pulled out his bow from behind the Master Sword's sheath. Link had decided to bring his bow with him this time. Him and Bridget had gotten lucky in the Fire Temple and hadn't really needed to be able to shoot stuff, but he hadn't figured that trend would last. He had been proven correct. Link reached back to his quiver, also in the same spot, and nocked an arrow, taking aim at the spider monster. His shot was deadly accurate, the arrow splitting and bursting the monster's single eyeball before eviscerating it and coming out the rear end of it. The now wrecked corpse fell into the water, sinking to the bottom. Putting his bow away, Link now got out the Hookshot, and aimed at a target block that was embedded in the wall of the center building in front of them. He fired, and the Hookshot dug in, pulling Link over to the other side. Zoey, Reina and Nanael swim/flew over to join him. They then walked around to the other side of the structure and saw the largest alcove they had seen yet. It was constructed in the same motif as the center building. What set it apart however, was a large snake statue that had another target block in it. Behind it was a door that wasn't chained and locked. The whole thing was very far away however. Link again took aim with the Hookshot, and fired. This time however, the Hookshot could not reach it.

"Looks like your Hookshot won't reach that target." Reina pointed out. "In this Temple, there is an item even better than the Hookshot, we need to find it though." Zoey stated, she doesn't want to tell Link and Navi about Link's dark double, Dark Link, she had a hard time fighting him in the game.

"Then we'll just have to take another route at the moment. All the doors on this level here are locked, so let's jump in the water and explore some of the flooded alcoves on the bottom." With that, Link put up the Hookshot and he and the party then jumped into the water and used the boots to sink down to the bottom. Down there, they then explored some more. There were four passages at the bottom. One was sealed up with a huge block that Link believed could be moved. The passage and block however were raised up above the floor, with no way to reach it. There was a platform it seemed for it floating at the surface, so Link theorized they were going to have figure out a way to drain the water. Another one led to a room with a faraway locked door, and another led to a dead end with a cracked up floor. On the way out of that passage they noticed some spiked ball looking monsters rolling at them. Link motioned to Zoey, Reina and Nanael that he'd handle this.

Link pulled out the Hookshot again and aimed at one creature, and fired. The Hookshot got the spikes to retract. Link shot the other one and the same happened. He shot them both one more time, and this time the rock creatures broke apart. Link then nodded and they made their way toward the last passage, this one with a pair of braziers outside it. Of course, the braziers were unlit since they were currently underwater. They entered the passage and went down a hallway, turned a couple of corners, and the four of them gasped in unison.

Standing in the room they had just entered, was a young and very beautiful Zora woman. However, she wasn't just any ordinary Zora woman. Link again gasped. This was Princess Ruto! Princess Ruto looked surprised herself. She noticed Zoey, Reina and Nanael and she appears to be quite miffed, but she calms down. She motioned up toward the ceiling, and Link and his party looked up. There was a hole in the ceiling. Ruto then pointed at Link and his party, then herself, then up at the hole. She then began to swim up through the hole. Link nodded and motioned at to follow him and they then began to follow her. Princess Ruto swam up through another room, and through another hole before finally reaching the surface of the water. She climbed out through the floor of another room, one that had another strange plaque on the wall in it. The plaque was a carbon copy of the one they'd seen in the alcove. Link was the next to climb out, with Nanael being the last.

"My wings are dripping wet!" Nanael complained, she shook herself in a attempt to get herself dry.

"Link! I can't believe it's really you! Where have you been these past seven years! And have you been cheating on your fiancée with those three women!" Ruto looks steamed. "No wait, Ruto, they're just friends who are aiding me in my quest!" Link puts his arms up defensively.

"Fiancée?" Nanael raised an eyebrow while Reina has the white dotted eye look, ya know when she ate those poisonous mushrooms in Queen's Blade?

Zoey walked up to Ruto with a smile. "We're not dating. I'm Zoey Hanson, one of the Chosen Ones sent by the Goddesses to aid Link who is the Hero of Time." Zoey assured her.

"I see… Then the Prophecy is true then. Link, do you still remember our promise back at Zora's Fountain seven years ago, right?" Ruto giggled. Link turn greened, but not his Zora's Tunic. "Y-Yes…" 'She stills remembers the vow even after seven years.' Navi sighed.

"Well, now is not a good time to finalize those vows. You seen Zora's Domain, have you not? I believe the monster is responsible for this and I need you and your friends help on killing it. Have you seen writing on your way in here?" Ruto asked.

"Yes. Yes we have. Also, a man named Sheik said one of my friends is in here as well as another group. Have you by any chance seen them?" Reina asked. Ruto thought about it and nodded.

"Yes, the one has red hair, wear almost revealing bandit clothes and has a mace as a weapon. I believe her name is Risty. I saved her from drowning during my time here when she appeared out of a flash of light. She told me to look for a friend of hers named Reina." Reina gasped. 'Risty…' She smiled to herself, knowing that one of her friends and long time companions is here.

"And about the group you mentioned, one of them was in hives when I touched him. Also, there is a second group which is very rude!" Ruto frowned.

"Second group?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yes. The first one was a male who is very perverted and touched my you know what and I drop kicked him into the water. There's also this woman who has the same hair color as the male, she glared at me and told me to stay away from someone named Yukinari. The nerve! There's also another male and a woman who seems to be a lesbian." Ruto told them.

"I see. We'll keep an eye out of them." Link nodded. "Do you have any instrument and song for the plaque here?" Ruto asked. Link nodded and got out the Ocarina of Time.

"That's good. I'm going on ahead to the inner sanctum of the Temple to try and enter it again. I'll be waiting for you." Ruto then said as she jumped back into the floor hole and the water, and swam off. Reina and Nanael looked at where Ruto has swam and she was gone.

"What's this about a fiancée, Link?" Reina questioned. "I don't want to talk about it." Link sighed as he went up to the plaque and inspected it.

"It says: _Those who wish to open the way forward under the lake must play the song of the Royal Family._" Link then said. Link then put the Ocarina of Time to his mouth and played Zelda's Lullaby. The party heard something being drained, Zoey looked over the ledge and smiled, the water was drained. She nodded to her friends and they jumped down.

The next few minutes were spent getting keys, they had to work for them.

When they return to the main chamber, they saw something fighting the spider monsters. It was a red haired woman fighting them with a mace! Reina gasped in shock as she knew who she is. Link and Zoey and Nanael followed suit.

After 2 minutes of fighting, they managed to kill the spider monsters.

"Risty!" Reina shouted happily as she ran up to her. Risty smirked. "Good to see you again, Reina and still in one piece." Risty and Reina pounded each other's fists in a friendly way.

Risty noticed Naanel and smirked even more. "Well, if it isn't Nanael, fancy meeting you here!" Nanael weakly smiled.

Risty finally noticed Link and Zoey. "Who are these two?" "I'm Link. And this is Zoey Hanson." Link introduced himself and Zoey. "So you're Link, huh? The one who's gonna put an end to the King of Evil's reign, huh? Nice to meetcha." Risty grinned.

"Risty, what are you doing here?" Reina asked as she checked for wounds. "When I woke up in this world, I begin searching for a way out till I met Ruto here and begged for my help. At first I decline, but after hearing all the trouble Ganondorf caused, I feel like lending a helping hand." Risty explained as they sat down.

"Then fight with us! We can use the extra help!" Zoey begged. Risty looked at them for about 50 seconds then smiled. "Sure why not?" "Glad to have you aboard, Risty!" Navi said cheerfully.

They pressed forward, they had to solve another puzzle, soon, they were in a hallway.

"Just much further down!" Zoey shouted, before they can reach it, Zoey bumped into someone.

"Oww!" Zoey rubbed her bottom as she got up and she and the party looked down, it was a boy probarly almost the same age as Link, has dark blue hair and wore a black schoolboy's uniform and by the looks of it, he looks blue.

"Eh? What's wrong kid?" Zoey asked him in concern as she walked up to him. The boy backed away.

"Hey, don't worry, I won't bite!" Zoey assured him as she held out her hand. The boy looked at Zoey in about 1 minute till he gladly took him.

"Now, I want you to tell us who you are and what you're doing here." Link told him firmly.

"My name is Yukinari Sasaki…" Yukinari introduced himself. "So you're Yukinari." Link smiled. Yukinari couldn't help but stared at Link's pointy ears.

"Well, a bright light covered us in my house and me and my friends woke up in this strange temple, we looked around and started looking for a way out. That's where I ran into you guys."

"I see." Nanael walked up to Yukinari with a seductive smile. "You will be my 60th soul mate!" She grinned. "Oh brother…" Reina and Risty sighed in frustration.

"YUKINARI!" A voice screamed angrily as a hand grabbed him. Yukinari gulped and turned around to see a girl who is almost the same age as him, wore a white school girl's uniform, brown eyes and she looks steamed.

"K-K-Kirie! It's not what it looks like!" Yukinari stammered. "Go to hell!" Kirie screamed as she punched Yukinari in the face. Link and the others winced. Kirie glared at Link.

"Another pervert to smash!" Kirie charged at Link, but Link caught her fist. "What the!" Kirie gawked. Link squeezed Kirie's fist tightly, causing her to knee down.

"Now, I want you to calm down and do not attack me and apologize to Yukinari for assaulting him. Do you understand?" Link said firmly. Kirie doesn't want to lose her pride when it comes to fighting, but she has no choice for the matter. She merely nodded and Link let go of her fist.

"I'm sorry, Yukinari. I let my anger get the best of me again…" Kirie looked down at the ground. "It's alright Kirie." Yukinari slowly smiled. "Yukinari-san!" A voice called out, suddenly, a pink haired girl with a almost equally sexy body hugged him, to the party's surpised, he didn't get the hives. Then… "Finally, a worthy husband for Maharu!" Suddenly, Link noticed someone tugging his arm.

"What the?" Link raised an eyebrow as he looked down to see a little girl with orange yellow hair, black and blue clothes and a black hat tugging his arm. She seems to be struggling. "You're coming home with me to Seiren to become Maharu's new husand!" She shouted.

"Hey!" Risty grabbed the kid by the collar and puts her between her face. "This is no place for a kid to be playing around!" She shouted.

"Tomko is not a kid! I'm an adult!" Tomko shouted angrily, a vein on her forehead. "Tomoko, is everything alright." A timid voice asked as it came into view. It is a girl who has blue hair tied in a pony tail, wore similar clothes to Tomoko. She noticed Link, his Master Sword and everything. She wanted to scream, but in fear to do so.

"Oh, don't mind Koyomi, she acts like that when near boys." Kirie smiled at Link. "I see…" Link raised an eyebrow.

9 minutes after clearing this mess out.

"So…" Miharu begin, "This Tri-Thingy is stolen by this Gonondorf person and wants to rule our worlds including Hirule?" Miharu asked cheerfully. Zoey slapped her head in disbelief.

"It's Triforce, Ganondorf, and Hyrule." She muttered. "Hmm…. This Ganondorf sounds like bad news." Tomoko rubbed her chin in thought, then opened her eyes with a grin.

"Not to worry! I, the great Tomoko will defeat that evil man all by myself!" Tomoko laughed truimphily. "Uh… Hate to burst your bubble, kid, but only Link, the Hero of Time can defeat him." Nanael has the bored smile look. Tomoko just eeped and sweat dropped.

After resting for a bit, the party pressed on with their new members, soon, they came across a room with a huge mist and water everywhere.

"What is this place?" Risty muttered. Miharu noticed someone walking up to them. Miharu cheerfully smiled and said "Hello Link."

"Uh… Link is over here, Miharu…?" Yukinari gasped as they and the original Link saw someone who looks exactly like him. He wore black clothes similar to Link. Zoey gasped. It was Dark Link in the flesh!

"Well well, I finally get to meet my look alike. Lord Ganondorf was wise in creating me." Dark Link evilly smiled. "Ganondorf made you! But how!" Link couldn't believe it.

Dark Link let out an evil chuckle. "Simple. He created me out of the loneliness of your heart and fears when you were a kid before your adventure started!" Link gritted his teeth angrily as he drew out his Master Sword. Dark Link drew out his version of the Master Sword called the Dark Master Sword.

"Come on, look alike! Once I finish you off, killing your friends save for the Chosen One and the rest of the Chosen Ones will be mine to deliver to Lord Ganondorf!" He challenged.

"I won't let you harm my friends!" Link shouted as he and Dark Link clashed swords. "Be careful, Link!" Kirie and Zoey shouted in courage. "…" Koyomi was silent as she watched the fight between Link and his evil lookalike. Dark Link countered every blow that our Hero of Time can throw at him and slashed him three times. "Gah!" Link winced. "Don't give up, Link! You need to find his Achilies' Heel!" Navi encouraged. "You're right, Navi, I won't lose!" Link waited for a moment for Dark Link to come closer, before he can attack Link, Link managed to slash him five times with the Master Sword. "Tch! Not bad for a look alike!" Dark Link gritted his teeth as he begins to use the Spinning Attack, Link countered it with his own Spinning Attack, and rushed in to slashed him 6 times with the Master Sword. Dark Link managed to get Link with 5 slashes. Dark Link tried to get Link again, but Link blocked it with his shield and managed to slashed Dark Link 6 times. The two warriors clashed swords for about 4 minutes till Link got the upper hand and slashed Dark Link three times with his Master Sword.

Dark Link was getting angrily as he and Link clashed swords again, this time, Link managed to get him with 5 slashes. Link decided to finish this with 10 slash attack and gave Dark Link the finishing blow.

"No… How could this be!" Dark Link held his chest. "Lord Ganondorf… Avgene me!" Dark Link screamed in agony as he disappeared. The mist cleared and a treasure chest appeared.

"You did it, Link!" Zoey cheered. "Yeah, way to go." Kirie smiled. "I knew Link would win!" Miharu closed her eyes and smiled. Link walked up to the treasure chest and opened it, he saw a device similar to the Hookshot, but it was longer than the Hookshot.

"It's called the Longshot, a even better version of your Hookshot." Zoey smiled. "I see. With it, we can reach the areas that we couldn't reach before." Link smiled as he puts the Longshot away. The party pressed on.

10 minutes later…

After getting the Boss Key, the party were getting ready to face the monster plaguing the Water Temple.

"Alright." Reina smiled, unknown to her that someone was creeping behind her. "Now all we have to do is-Ack!" Reina gasped in surpised as someone grabbed her cleavage.

A perverted laugh that Yukinari and his friends all too well. "Fukuyama…" Kirie frowned. "You are the finest specimen I have ever seen! How about we do something naughty?" Fukuyama tried to kiss Reina, but Risty drop kicked him to the water. "Perverted creep…" Risty growled.

"Stay away from Yukinari-san, you hussy!" The party turned to see Fukuyama's sister, Risa pointing her staff at Risty, behind her are her bodyguards, Hayate and Kosame.

Kosame winked at Kirie which made her clinged. "The demon man is here…" Koyomi stammered. "We don't have time for this." Nanael frowned as she flew over to the Boss Door. Link got out his Longshot and Zoey held on to him and they were across the room. Yukinari and his friends were pulled up by Link and Zoey from the water.

"Come back here! I'm not done with you!" Risa fumed. "Who is that blue tunic man with Yukinari and his friends?" Hayate asked. Fukuyama swam up after hearing that. "What! Is that brat trying to score with my Miharu like that loser, Chibinari!" He screamed. He commanded Risa to use her magic to get them across.

Link and his party entered the room, strangely enough, there was only water here… or is it?

"Something's not right here…" Navi said seriously. "What is it?" Link asked. Before Link can answer, his sharp hearing can hear someone approaching him at a amazing speed, he turned around and punched Fukuyama in the face. "Big brother!" Risa gasped in shock as she rushed up to check up on her brother. Hayate and Kosame sighed.

In a view of something… Something was creeping behind Koyomi. Blinking, Koyomi nervously turned around and saw that the water was alive! It has a brain of some sort in it. Koyomi let out a terrifed scream as the monster grabbed her with its watery tentacles.

"Koyomi!" The party shouted as they saw the monster. "That's Morpha, the creature responsible for Zora's Domain state! We got to defeat it! Link, use your Longshot!" Zoey issued. Link nodded and aimed at the brain with it, he fired and it pulled it in. Link drew out his Master Sword and Zoey drew out her blade and they hacked away at it 4 times.

"Koyomi! Your future husband will save you!" Fukuyama mircuslye recovered and tired to get Morpha's brain, but the watery substance drew it back in. Link leaped into the air and slashed the tentacles holding Koyomi, Link grabbed her and leaped down to a safe spot.

"Koyomi! You alright?" Link asked in concern. Koyomi slowly opened her eyes and saw Link's eyes staring at her. 'Link… just saved me. And I wasn't even afraid…!' "T-Thank you, Link…" Koyomi went to sleep. Link put her down and unseathed his Master Sword. Zoey quickly drew out the Hookshot Link gave her and fired at Morhpa's brain, drewing it in to her. Reina, and Nanael drew out their blades and slashed and hacked it 5 times. Morpha drew its brain back in.

Link got out the Longshot and fired it at Morpha's brain, Risty got out her mace and bashed it three times with her mace.

Morhpa drew back its brain and tried to lash its tentacles at the party, but their dodged it. "It ends now!" Link shouted, dodging a tentacle lash by Morpha and got out the Longshot and fired it at Morpha's brain, drewit it towards him. Link slashed it 5 times before destroying the brain with a 6th slash. Morpha's tentacles lashed out wildly not hitting the party, before finally, Morpha's body begin to drain completely.

"Haha!" Tomoko laughed truimphly. "That'll show ya'll!" She grinned. Suddenly, a warp circle appeared.

"The next Sage is waiting for us." Link smiled. "Can you people please tell me what's going on here!" Risa screamed, an angry vein on her forehead. "Come with us to the circle and we'll explain everything to you." Zoey smiled as the party with Fukuyama, Risa, Hayate and Kosame entered the circle and are whisked to the Chamber of Sages.

New allies, new friendships and the meaning to conquer your fears is what makes a true hero.

To be continued…

Next time: The End of Naraku: Part 1 of 3: Zoey Kidnapped! Kohaku Regains His Memories!

A/N: Probarly my longest chapter ever. Well, see ya next time!


	11. The End of Naraku 1 of 3

Chapter 11: The End of Naraku: Part 1 of 3: Zoey Kidnapped! Kohaku Regains His Memories!

The party appeared in the Chamber of Sages. Reina, Nanael, Risty, Yukinari and his friends and Fukuyama's group looked around in shock.

"Where the hell are we?" Risty gasped in awe. "This…" Zoey grinned. "is the Chamber of Sages." Suddenly, the Water Circle glowed with blue light and out risen of it is Ruto. Fukuyama's eyes turned into hearts.

"We meet again, my fishy beauty, how about you and I go-Aughhh!" Link punched Fukuyama in the gut, causing him to kneel on the ground, also giving him hives due to being afraid of men.

"Link…" Ruto smiled. "I would have expected no less from the man who would be my husband." Link twitched. Fukuyama shot up with a "WHATTT!" "What about Zora's Domain?" Reina asked, changing the subject.

"Zora's Domain and its people will eventually return to their original state. As a reward…. I grant my eternal love to you." Ruto giggled. "Y-Y-Y-You're kidding….?" Link moaned.

"Well, that's what I want to say, but I don't think I can offer that now." Link sighed in relief in secret. "You have to guard the Water Temple as the Sage of Water, right?" Zoey smiled.

Ruto nodded. "And Link is searching for the princess of Hyrule, Zelda?" Ruto asked. "H-H-How did you know?" Link gasped in shock. Ruto giggled again. "You can't hide it from me. Zelda is alive, I can feel it… so don't be discouraged. I can tell nothing can stop you and your friends from bringing justice and peace back to Hyrule. Please, take my Medallion of Water… Take it respectly!" Ruto smiled as she raised her arms and out fell a blue Medallion, Link grabbed it with a smile.

'Only two more to go…' Link smiled as a white light engulfed them. 'If you see Sheik, give him my thanks…' Ruto's voice stated.

Back to the others…

"Raise ya one hundred." Corina smiled as she tossed a 100 yen coin in the pot in the center of Kagome's picnic towel. "I'll fold." Bridget stated as she laid her cards down. "I'm calling." Inuyasha tossed an 50 Yen coin into the pot

Inuyasha smirked as he laid down two jacks and two queens. "Beat that!" Inuyasha grinned. Renee just smirked as she laid down her cards, it was…

"A royal flush!" Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha stuttered. "What the… How did you…" Inuyasha stammered as Renee placed her earned loot into her knapsack.

"I usually am a ace at poker and other card games back from where I'm from." Renee simply stated. "That's our Renee!" Kikki closed her eyes and grinned.

"I wonder what's taking Link, Zoey, Reina and Nanael so long?" Miroku then asked. They all then heard a thump off to the side. They looked and saw Sheik standing on the platform, and he walked up.

"Link, Zoey, Reina, Nanael and their new friends will arrive shortly. In the meantime, take a look at the lake. Something wonderful is happening.

They all turned around and looked out, to the Inu gang's surpise except for the four Mews and Sheik, they began to hear a giant rushing of water and the lake started to gradually fill back up!

"Whoa! What going on?" Shippo then asked.

"Link, Zoey and their friends just destroyed Morpha, the monster in the Water Temple and the one responsible for the Zoras' troubles. All is returning to as it was here in the lake." Sheik said as he walked in front of them to carefully survey the happenings himself.

"Does that mean Zora's Domain is unfrozen too?" Kagome then asked.

"Not yet. That will take time to happen, but the ice will start to melt over the next few days." Just then they heard a whirring sound, turned, and saw a shaft of light descend upon the platform, and Link, Zoey and their friends descended from the sky.

"Welcome back, guys." Renee smiled. "Take a look at the lake." Kikki smiled as they, minus the Girls Bravo gang who are confused right now look at Lake Hylia restored to its former glory.

"What about Zora's Domain?" Link asked Sheik.

"The ice will begin to melt over the next few days, but it will be maybe three or four weeks before the rest of the Zora will be unfrozen. That curse was extremely strong and it will take time for the effects of it to fade. In the meantime Link, I direct your attention to that tombstone over there." Sheik then pointed to a tombstone that the others had noticed earlier and looked at, but had not paid much heed to. Link then walked up to thetombstone, the others following. Link noticed that the tombstone was directly in line with the setting sun. He looked down at it and read the Hylian inscription on it:

"When the lake refills, shoot for the evening dusk." he read out loud.

"Heed its words." they heard Sheik say. Link then got his bow out, nocked an arrow, and fired at the setting sun. As the arrow flew, something began to happen. A strange, yellow beam of energy then flew from the flying arrow into Link, and Link suddenly began to glow.

"What the…?" Link said as he started to look at himself.

"What's going on?" the others minus the Mews asked. The light then faded, and Link now strangely felt a new magical presence within him, unlike any he had felt before. His instincts then urged him to do something, and he raised his bow back up, nocked another arrow, and tapped into this newfound magic. The others and himself then took on a look of amazement as the arrow then began to glow with a yellow-orange light. Link fired the arrow, and the arrow continued to glow then started trailing fire behind it shortly after it left the bow!

"Link, you can use Fire Arrows now!" Navi beamed. "Yeah… Sweet." Before Link can thank Sheik, he was gone like usual.

"Once again, that little sneak disappears without warning." Inuyasha snorted. "Hey, at least he helped us." Sango told him. "Let's set up camp here." Link told everyone.

Night has fallen and the party were around the camp fire on top of the island where the Water Temple is, enjoying their dinner. Fukuyama was happy to be around more girls, but was pwned by Link and Miroku for trying to score with Sango and the rest of the females. Zoey was absensed, but not far from the group.

"Hey." Kikki smiled as she took a bite out of her rice ball. "Now is a good time to tell more about ourselves, our lives is a secret till futher noticed."

"Okay." Kagome nodded. "I'll go first. In our world, my friends are from the Fedual Era, a era where demons are mostly feared. I myself am from the future and is the recarnation of a priestess named Kikyo."

"Who's she?" Renee asked. Inuyasha and Renee looked down. "I'm sorry… Maybe I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's alright, Renee." Kagome told her. "We should tell you about her and Naraku, our arch enemy in our world." The Inu gang begin explaining about their past.

"You guys seem to really hate him. How bad is he?" Risty asked, talking between bites with her chicken.

"Yeah. I think it's time you told us about him." Bridget added. "Why is this Naraku person doing whatever he's doing? Is it for fun, for spite, revenge? I don't see a motive. And is he worse than Ganondorf, but almost worse?"

"It's because of Kikyo." Kagome answered.

"Who?" Nanael raised an eyebrow.

"She was a priestess who could purify the souls of demons." she said humbly. "...She was also Inuyasha's first love."

"Wow." Koyomi blinked.

"Anyway, she once cared for a badly injured man named Onigumo. He must have been jealous of Inuyasha for being in love with her. Onigumo resolved to sell his body to demons and became the lowly demon we all came to hate. He then orchestrated this huge betrayel where Kikyo and Inuyasha would fight each other over the Shikon Jewel."

"That's cruel!" Reina growled, her anger rising.

"And he didn't stop there..." Miroku continued. "You know how I got the Wind Tunnel? My grandfather was a monk like myself. He was pretty much like me-"

"A lecher!" Sango interrupted, sounding disgusted.

"Yes, he was." he continued. "Anyway, Naraku tricked my grandfather, and lured him into a trap. Naraku disguised himself as a beautiful woman to get close to my grandfather, and then cursed his right hand. My grandfather started the wind tunnel, which in time, destroyed him. As you grow older, the hole of the wind tunnel grows larger and larger. And in time, destroys the person as well. My father died when I was still pretty young, and I'm really the last..."

"So that's why you're like that with women." Renee frowned. "You don't want your family line to die."

"That's still no reason to be a pervert though!" Kirie growled.

"So what about you three?" Link asked Sango, Kagome and Shippo. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing to me." Shippo said quickly. "My father was killed by the Thunder Brothers. Inuyasha and the others help me avenge him and now I'm sorta paying my debt."

Sango, however, had a tear run down her cheek. "I have a younger brother named Kohaku. He was really kind and gentle, but he tried his best at being a demon slayer nonetheless. One day, we were sent on a mission to exterminate some demons at a castle. It was a trap set by Naraku and Kohaku was controlled by him. " Sango cried, Miroku comforted her, while not rubbing her butt.

"No…" Bridget tried to held back her tears.

"And you?" Corina asked Kagome.

She looked down a little. "Kikyo... was my ancestor."

Everyone was silent. "But your friends come from the past in your world, right?" Kikki asked. "You speak of Kikyo as she was-"

"Dead? She is. Naraku killed her. He is not the same man who lusted after her anymore."

Link closed his eyes in thought and opened them with a hint of anger. "Looks like Ganondorf will have to wait. If Naraku is here in this world, he might both seek the Shikon Jewel and Triforce, but even if he seeks the Triforce, Ganondorf will make mince meat out of him. So taking care of Naraku is our top pirioty." "Yeah!" Navi nodded in agreement.

"Ya sure?" Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow. "Naraku is a master of deception, hell he even used a puppet on us!"

"Don't doubt us." Reina smirked. "We had our shares of painful battles. So let's put that aside for now. I'll go first. I and my friends came from a world which is almost like Hyrule, without the pointy ears of course."

"Me next! Me next!" Nanael waved her arms excitedly. Reina sighed and nodded. "In our world, there is a tournament called the Queen's Blade which is held every four years. In that tournament, only women, beautiful and young may enter and fight to become the Queen of the land."

"Impressive…" Hayate asked amazed.. Fukuyama was drooling at the thought of women in Reina's world.

"So why did you three entered it?" Renee asked. Reina blushed and looked down. "Well uh… I just wanted to test my skills and all, not to be a fancy queen and all that jazz." Reina slowly smiled.

"But you would make a great Queen if you did win the tournament, Reina!" Kikki encouraged her. "H-Huh?" Reina gasped in awe.

"Yeah, the kid's right. If you did win the tournament, you would make a great Queen. Hell, it will be nice to have a Queen like you to help me with the kids. I told you that during our travels together." Risty smirked.

"Plus, you can help people with that status, if I was a Queen, I will do whatever I can to help the world!" Corina beamed. "Same here." Kagome nodded.

"Hmm…" Reina closed her eyes in thought for about 20 seconds then opened them with a smile. "Okay. I will win the Queen's Blade Tournament and become a well loved Queen!"

"That's really, great, Reina!" Nanael smiled.

"So what about you, Risty?" Navi asked her. "Me? Well, I'm a bandit. I steal from the rich. But the reason I do that is because I'm helping kids who lost their parents due to wars back in our world." Risty simply pointed out as she puts her hands behind her head.

"So let's move on to Yukinari and his friends." Link turned to Yukinari. "Ruto said you got hives when she touched you. Care to explain why?" He asked politely.

Yukinari looked down. "It's because… I'm allergic to girls…" "Eh?" Kikki gasped.

"How come?" Corina asked. "When I was little, girls used to pick on me, and that developed my allergies to girls." Yukinari explained sadly.

"How sad…" Sango looked down in sadness. "But that's where I went to Seiren, a planet full of girls." Yukinari smiled slightly.

"A planet full of girls?" Now Miroku was interested. "Yeah. In Seiren, the girl inhabitants are boy crazy. And that's where Yukinari met Miharu." Kirie smiled.

"But what about your allergy to girls?" Navi asked. "For reasons unknown, when I touched Miharu, I didn't get hives. That created a bond between us." Yukinari closed his eyes and smiled.

"Yes. I was very lucky to meet Yukinari-san and went to his world, it's a very nice place. That's where we met Koyomi , Tomoko and Ebi. Speaking of Ebi, where is she?" Miharu asked.

Tomoko smirked. "Knowing Ebi, she'll come to us eventually." She boasted.

Link smiled. "Well, I guess that covers every-" Before Link can finish, a perverted laugh that made Koyomi clinched occurred.

"Are you forgetting someone!" For strange reasons, lights appeared around Fukuyama. "The number 1 ladies' man, the richest and handsomeness man in our world and soon all of Hyrule, Kazayama FUKUYAMA!" Fukuyama struck a pose.

"I am rich, wealthy and healthy and handsome! Girls like it when I touched them inapprotely and soon, all the ladies in Hyrule will dig m-ACKKK!" Link punched him which sent Fukuyama into the water.

"Too much information…" Link said angrily.

"As for me, I'm the sister of Fukuyama. I'm skilled in black magic, Kosame and Hayate are my bodyguards and Yukinari…" Risa's eyes started to sparkle. "is my destined soul mate!"

"Um…" Corina and Nanael smiled nervously. "Yukinari still has his allergies, so you can't become his fiancée if he still has them…" Renee folded her arms. "Hmph!" Risa puffed her cheeks.

"Hey, where's Zoey? Her food's gonna get cold." Shippo stated. "I'll go get her." Link volunteered as he got up and went to where Zoey is. Inuyasha's ears perked up.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in concern. "I hear something… Like the sound of a saimyoushou…" Inuyasha stated seriously. "You don't think…" Sango gasped.

(With Link…)

Link crossed the bridge and saw Zoey. He took a closer look. Zoey was practicing on her ocarina, the same ocarina that she got from her birthday which started this whole adventure.

Link and Navi listen really closely, Zoey was playing Supernatural, and to Link's surpise, it was actually quite good. Did I forget to mentioned at the start of the story that Zoey's ocarina is pink?

Zoey stopped playing and looked up to the night sky. She was in thought. "Elliot…" She whispered sadly.

Link walked up to her. "Rupee for your thoughts?" Link smiled. Zoey turned to Link and smiled slightly.

"Hey Link…" "What's wrong?" Link asked her in concern.

Zoey was silent. "It's alright if you don't want to tell me. But sooner or later, you have to get it off your chest." Link assured her.

"Um…" Zoey pressed her fingers nervously. "Well… I was thinking of two people from my world. One is named Elliot and the other is Mark. At first, I thought I loved Mark, but then, I started thinking of Elliot. Now I'm stuck between choosing who to love." Zoey looked down to the ground in sadness.

Link placed his hand on Zoey's shoulder. "If you really loved this Elliot, you should let what your heart choose. If I were you, I would go for Elliot. He seems like a pretty nice guy." Link smiled.

"Link…" Zoey begin to cheer up. "Thanks…"

"Any time." Link smiled, but then, his sharp hearing begin to hear some buzzing.

"Hear that?" Link got his hand on the hilt of the Master Sword, Zoey heard it too and gripped her hilt of her sword.

Suddenly, a swarm of brown bugs appeared around them.

"W-What are those!" Zoey gasped in shock. "Greetings, Hero of Time…" A femmine voice said coolly. Out of the bug swarm came two people, it was Kagura and the brainwashed Kohaku.

"Who are you?" Link demanded as he unsheathed his Master Sword. "My name is Kagura, a servant of Lord Naraku. And this is Kohaku." Kagura smirked evilly.

Link and Zoey gasped. This woman is a servant of Naraku and that must be Kohaku, Sango's brother.

"What do you want?" Zoey demanded. "Simple, I want the Hero of Time to give me the Master Sword and I want you to come with me to Lord Naraku." Kagura stated.

"And if we refused?" Link frowned as he got into his battle stance, Zoey followed suit.

"Otherwise, we would have to kill you! Kohaku, attack!" Kagura ordered. Kohaku mindlessly nodded as he got out his chain sickle and got into a battle stance.

"Zoey, get back! I'll handle this!" Link shouted as he rushed towards the battle. "Be careful, Link!" Zoey shouted worriedly.

'I cannot kill Kohaku… But what would I do?' Link thought worriedly to himself as he used his shield. Kohaku didn't hesitated to lash his sickle at Link, he blocked the blow. But Kohaku didn't stop there, he warped and tired to hit Link with his sickle, but Link did a backflip to dodged it. Kohaku lashed his sickle at Link again who blocked it. But Kohaku kept on going, lashing his sickle at Link, sparks fly as the sickle collided with the Hylian Shield. 'What should I do? Nayru, please, aid me in this time of need!' Link thought frantically.

Then, as his prayers have been answered, a beautiful and touching tune was playing, but from where. Kohaku gasped as he dropped his sickle. Suddenly, memories of his family and sister, Sango came flowing back to him. He held his head and screamed in agony as the dark aura around him begin to vanish.

(Meanwhile…)

"What!" Naraku gasped, he sensed that he is losing his control over his puppet slave, Kohaku. He tried to concentrate hard, but it was futile, he saw in Kanna's mirror that Kohaku's dark aura vanished.

"Damn that Hero of Time…" Naraku growled angrily. "It seems he is far more powerful than me and Inuyasha…"

(Back to Link…)

Link saw Kohaku kneeled to the ground. Then, all of a sudden, the saimyoushou swarm disappeared. Link blinked. What just happened? He went over to Kohaku to see if he is alright. Unknown to him, Sheik was watching from afar.

"You have done well, Link. But Zoey is in grave danger. When you were busy fighting Kohaku, Kagura kidnapped her. You must rescue her imeddinatly." Sheik said calmly as he disappeared by flash ball.

"Hey! You alright?" Navi asked Kohaku. "Y-Y-Yeah… Who are you?" Kohaku asked weakly. "I'm…" Link just realized something.

He looked around. There was no sign of Zoey! "Zoey? Zoey! Zoey, where are you!" Link looked around for her, but no luck. Then he realized something, Kagura must have sntached her away while he was fighting Kohaku.

"Naraku…" Link growled angrily.

Can Link and the others rescue Zoey in time with their newest member, Kohaku now that he has regained his memories?

To be continued…

Next time: The End of Naraku: Part 2 of 3: To Naraku's Castle! The Wolf and the Guardians of Love and Justice!

A/N: Next time on part 2 of this saga, the party team up with Koga and the Sailor Scouts to rescue Zoey from the cluthes of Naraku, so see ya then!


	12. The End of Naraku 2 of 3

Chapter 12: The End of Naraku: Part 2 of 3: To Naraku's Castle! The Wolf and the Guardians of Love and Justice!

The party noticed Link with Kohaku in his arms. Sango gasped in shock. It was her brother, Kohaku!

"Kohaku!" Sango cried out in tears of happiness as she ran up to him. Link let her hold her brother in her arms as she hugged him. "Sister… Sorry to worry you for all this time." Kohaku smiled weakly.

"It's alright, little brother. I'm just glad your back." Sango turned to Link. "How did this happened?" She asked him.

"Kagura and Kohaku attacked us, while I was blocking his attacks, I heard a peaceful melody that sounds like it was played on a harp. I think Sheik saved me and freed Kohaku from Naraku's spell using a song. But we have a bigger problem at hand here." Link said seriously.

"Wait, you said Kagura, right?" Inuyasha demanded as he got up. "Yes. You know her?" Link asked him.

"Kagura's one of Naraku's incarnations, she's the master of wind attacks. There's also Kanna, she can reflect attacks with her mirror, she can also steal souls with it!" Shippo frowned.

"So what's the problem then, Link?" Nanael asked him. Link closed his eyes for about 20 seconds then opened them with "Zoey's been kidnapped by Naraku."

"WHAT!" The party gasped in shock. "How did this happened?" Bridget covered her mouth in shock. "While I was busy fighting Kohaku, Kagura snatched Zoey away when I wasn't looking. I had no idea where they go after that." Link told them.

"Zoey…" Corina looked down in sadness. "Man… You suck at being the Hero of Time." Tomoka shook her head in disappointment. Risty couldn't held her anger any more and grabbed the kid by the collar.

"Hey! Put me down this instance!" Tomoko demanded. "Listen ya little brat! Link is doing whatever he can to save this world and you saying he sucks at it! You're like a little kid!" Risty snarled.

"Tomoko is not a kid!" Tomoko steamed. "Enough!" Renee shouted. Risty dropped Tomoko to the ground. "We need to come up with a plan to rescue Zoey and deal with Naraku once and for all. The only question is, where do we find her?" Renee asked.

"I…" Kohaku begin. "I think I know where Naraku's castle is." The party turned to him.

"You do?" Miroku asked. "Yes… I remember when I was still controlled by him that we were in a area that has trees and seemed endless." Link figured it out.

"The Lost Woods…" Link said seriously. "W-Why do they called it the Lost Woods?" Koyomi asked uneasily. "It's because if you get lost in it, it will take you awhile to find a way out." Kikki told her, Koyomi gulped.

"So…" Inuyasha folded his arms. "This may be our final battle with that rotten demon. Once we're through with him, Ganondorf is next!" He pounded his fists.

"Yes. Plus, we have many allies with us now. So this time, he's gonna pay for what he has done!" Kagome shouted with confidence. "Kagome…" Inuyasha slowly smiled.

"Alright, first thing's first. We rest up. Then tomorrow, we strike Naraku when he least expected it." Link smirked at his party. The party except for Fukuyama nodded.

"WHAT!" Fukuyama got up close to Link's face. "We can't just rest! The lovely Zoey needs our help and I say we go right now!" Link held up his hand. Kirie told Link about Fukuyama's secret.

Fukuyama realized what he was about to do and gulped as he backed down. Link smiled.

With Zoey…

Zoey groaned as she got up from the floor. She looked around, she was in some sort of Japanese prison cell back in the old days. "Where am I?" Zoey asked herself as she went up to the cell door. She tried to opened it, but it was locked.

"No good, locked." Zoey muttered. "Hehehe…" A evil voice laughed. Then out of the shadows came Naraku in his baboon cloak. "Who are you?" Zoey frowned. The baboon man merely chuckled evilly.

"I am Naraku, the most evilest demon of them all." "So you're Inuyasha and his friends' biggest enemy!" Zoey shouted.

"Catching on, eh? You will aid me in conquering this land and other known worlds with the magical artifact of this world." Naraku stated coolly. "No way! Ganondorf is much more eviler than you. You will never get the Triforce from him!" Zoey refused.

"Hmph! So he's the King of Evil I heard so much about. No matter, once I have the Master Sword, he will kneel over to Naraku." "If you're thinking of getting the Master Sword, then you can forget it! Only Link can use it!" Zoey smirked.

Naraku merely laughed. "No matter. Once I killed your friend and taint that sword with my evil, nothing will stop me!" Naraku grinned evilly under his cloak as he leaves.

Zoey sat down on the floor. 'Link… Hurry up and rescue me before Naraku does the unthinkable!' She thought to herself in worry.

(With Link and the others…)

Morning came and the party with Zoey's horse were rushing to Kokiri Forest to begin their rescue mission.

"We're almost to Kokiri Forest!" Corina shouted. Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped. The party stopped as well.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Miharu asked in concern. Inuyasha sniffs the air and frowned. "He's here…" He growled.

"Who's here?" Navi asked. Suddenly, a gust of wind appeared and formed into a whirlwind.

"What is that!" Kikki gasped.

The whirlwind subsided, and it revealed Koga, the wolf demon.

Koga went straight to Kagome, and kissed her hand.

"Kagome!" he said happily. "Great to see you!"

Koga eyed Inuyasha.

"Hey mutt-face!" he teased.

Inuyasha wasn't in the mood for Koga's insults, so he replied with the only response he could muster.

"Shut up Koga!" he shouted.

Koga shrugged off Inuyasha's insult, then eyed Link.

"Who's this guy?" Koga asked. "His name is Link. He's the Hero of Time in this world called Hyrule!" Kagome exclaimed.

Koga however, seems uninterested. "Oh really? He sure doesn't look like it." Link got off Epona.

"Please, we don't have time for this. We need to rescue one of our friends from Naraku." Link said calmly. Koga's ears perked up. "So, he's here in this world too, huh? I don't think you and mutt-face can defeat him." Koga sneered.

"Back off, Koga! I bet he can kick your ass in about 2 minutes!" Inuyasha challenged. "Hmph!" Koga sneered again. "We'll see about that!"

"Inuyasha…" Link narrowed his eyes at him. "What?" Inuyasha asked rudely. Link sighed as he unsheathed his Master Sword.

"Hmm…" Koga eyed Link's Master Sword. "That's a fine looking blade you got there, but is it good enough to beat me?" Koga challenged.

"Link, please go easy on Koga." Kagome pleaded. "I will." Link nodded as he got ready.

"Alright, here I go!" Koga charged at Link, but Link hit Koga with the hilt of his sword in lightning fast speed, Koga fell to the ground and held his chin in pain.

"Damn! You must be one good fighter, not even mutt-face can move that fast!" Koga muttered as he whipped some saliva from his face.

"We'll be going now." Link told him as he went to get on Epona. "Wait a second!" Koga stopped him.

"What is it now, ya mangy wolf?" Inuyasha growled. "I'm going with you!" Koga told them.

"Hmm... What says you, Link?" Navi asked him. Link thought about it for 40 seconds then nodded with a smile. "Okay, Koga, you can come with us."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha and Fukuyama gawked. "There's no way I'm working with that mangy wolf!" Inuyasha yelled. "Sit boy!" Kagome shouted as Inuyasha fell flat to the ground.

"Don't be rude, Inuyasha. We need all the help we can get to stop Ganondorf." Kagome told him sternly, Inuyasha just muttered to himself.

"Ganondorf? Who is he?" Koga asked confusedly. "We'll fill you in on the way, we need to hurry to Zoey!" Bridget told him.

Unknown to the party, several eyes were spying on them. They were being watched by eight teenage girls and a small child in… sailor costumes, a boy in his late teens with a tuxedo, and three cats.

"I don't understand it," Michelle Kaioh AKA Sailor Neptune said as she looked through her Deep Sea Mirror, "How did that portal just come out of nowhere and landed us into this land?" "Have you managed to contact Trista yet, Raye?" Sailor Uranus asked. "No dice," Sailor Mars said, "It's like she vanished." "I hope Puu is okay," Sailor Mini Moon said sadly. "Don't worry, Rini," Eternal Sailor Moon reassured, "I'm sure she's fine." "Hey, those people are leaving," Sailor Saturn pointed out. "Then lets follow them, after all for all we know, they might be a new enemy. Let's be careful." They all nodded and silently followed the party.

Soon, the party made it to Kokiri Forest and entered the Lost Woods.

"Inuyasha, Koga, can you try to sniff out Zoey's scent?" Link asked them.

"Heh! No worries, I bet I can find your friend before mutt-face can!" Koga smirked.

"I like to see you try!" Inuyasha challenged as they begin their sniffing contest for Zoey. Kikki leaned over to Kagome. "Are they always like this?" She whispered.

Kagome sighed and replied "Sadly, yes… But deep down, they're good rivals and maybe friends."

The party followed Inuyasha and Koga through the puzzling Lost Woods. When they arrived in a area that will fit for a battleground…

"Hold it right there!" A familiar voice shouted. "Who's there?" Yukinari gasped. Then out of the hallowed logs are Melona, Airi and Menace.

"Not you three again!" Corina groaned. Fukuyama's eyes turned into hearts at the mere sight of Melona and Menace.

"Halluala! More sexy beauties to glomp and-AUGH!" Kirie grabbed Fukuyama by the face and slams him into the ground.

"What is it you three want?" Link narrowed his eyes fiercely at the three troublesome girls.

"Simple, we're gonna kill you right here and now and capture all 5...? Say, where is that dark pink haired girl with you?" Melona blinked.

"Naraku has her…" Kohaku glared as he and Sango got their weapons ready. "Is that so? Well, once we do in the Hero of Time, we'll find this Naraku guy and do him in too and capture that pink haired girl." Menace said.

"Over my dead body!" Corina growled as she readies her Heart Arrow. "So, Reina, you know those three?" Inuyasha asked her. Reina told them about the three troublesome girls.

"Hmph! Anyone who sides with an Evil King is my enemy as well." Koga cracked his fists to prepare for battle.

"Link, we need to deal with those three immediately, rescue Zoey and destroy Naraku once and for all!" Navi stated. "I know, Navi." Link got out his Master Sword and got ready for battle.

Then a voice shouted "Stop right there! everyone turns up at where the voice came form and see four teenage girls on one tree branch, three on another tree branch, and a teenage girl with angel wings standing beside a young girl, a young man who looked like something out of The Phantom of the Opera and three cats. All the girls were wearing sailor uniforms.

"We aren't going to let you harm those children!" the one with angel wings shouted. "That's right; you'll have to face us first! I'm Sailor Uranus!" cheered one of the women with short tan hair. The girl next to her with turquoise hair also added in, "And if you want to deal with Uranus, then you must first feel the wrath of me, Sailor Neptune!"

Now a young girl with a scythe shouted, "Don't underestimate me! If you do, you'll regret it for sure! I am Sailor Saturn!" "Get ready, because this bolt of lighting is going to zap you dead! I'm Sailor Jupiter!" Then a girl with raven like hair shouted, "You make one wrong move and you'll be eating my flames! I am Sailor Mars!" "Don't forget Sailor Mercury!" added the girl with blue hair, "And Sailor Venus!" finished the one with long blond hair. "And I'm Eternal Sailor Moon!" finally said the blond in the middle, "The Guardian of Life and Justice!" "And I'm Sailor Mini Moon!" added the youngest of all the girls, "The Guardian of Dreams!"

"We are the Sailor Scouts!" They all jumped down to the ground. The others watched them as they pointed at the three temporary minions of Ganondorf. "And in the name of the moon... we will punish you!"

"Wow that was cheesy," Kirie sweat dropped. "You can say that again." Corina added. "Hmph!" Melona puffed her cheeks. "You brats just need to have some respect…. You just don't know when to stay put!"

"Don't flatter yourself," Venus threatened, "You're out numbered, but you still have a chance to surrender. You can leave in peace before we're forced to attack."

"We don't have time for this!" Inuyasha growled as he unsheathed his Tetsusaiga. The four Mews got out their weapons while the others got ready for battle. The Sailor Scouts were shocked to see their weapons and appeareances.

"Alright then…" Menace glared as she got ready to cast a spell. "You asked for it!" She launched a dark energy arrow at Link, he dodged it. Renee did some amazing moves with her whip and hit Melona three times with it. Melona growled as she lashed her slimly tentacles at Kirie, she dodged them swiftly and gave Melona three punches. "…" Airi was silent as she tried to slash Kikki with her scythe, but she dodged it and hit Airi three times with her staff. "Ready, Kagome?" Corina smirked at her. "Ready!" Kagome nodded as they both fired arrows at Melona, Melona yelped as she ducked to dodged them. "Neptune Deep Submerge!" "Uranus World Shaking!" Two of the Sailors let loose there attacks on Menace. "Whoa whoa whoa!" Menace barely dodged them, but was bashed by Risty by her mace which sent her flying into a tree. "Grrr!" Menace growled as she got up and rammed into Risty. "Eat this!" Melona summoned a hundred spears at the party. "Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars fired a flaming arrow attack on the spears, burning them to a crisp. Sango and Kohaku combined their attacks on Menace. Koga charged at Airi and Airi slashed him, but he punched her three times. Link charged up his sword and did a spinning attack on Melona giving her big damage. Melona and Menace got together. Bridget used Ice to give Airi some damage. "What should we do, Melona?" Menace gawked. "Um…" Melona sweat dropped nervously. "Sailor Moon, they're all yours!" the boy in the tuxedo shouted. "Got it!" she nodded as she brandished her Final Tiare, "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" her ultimate attack hit Melona and Menace which caused an explosion which sent them screaming and flying out of sight.

Airi kneeled to the ground and looked at the party pointing their weapons at her. Airi looked down in sadness as she weakly got up and ran as fast as she can.

"Maybe in ten years you can beat us!" Koga taunted as he placed his arms around the back of his head. "Now that is over with, let's hurry to Naraku's castle." Link told everyone.

"Um… Link?" Bridget said uneasily as she pointed behind him. Link raised an eyebrow as he turned around to see the Scouts facing them. Saturn's scythe inches from his face.

"Answer our questions and we may not do anything drastic," Uranus said sternly. "Who are you and what is your purpose?" Eternal Sailor Moon added. "Hey, don't you think that you could poke someone's eye out with that?" Link asked with a meek smile as he backed up a little. Inuyasha and Koga got into battle stances in case the Scouts try anything.

"This is serous! Jupiter said, "We'd like some answers!" The tension was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. All that would be needed was a small catalyst before a full-blown fight was to break out with severe consequences, but things took a new turn when a panicked voice suddenly called out from behind the trees.

"Wait! Stop! Don't do anything!" a tall woman wearing a black sailor outfit shouted as she jumped from the trees. "Puu! You're okay!" Mini Moon shouted as she ran to hug her. "I'm happy to see you too small lady," she smiled as she placed her down. "Everyone, please leave him be. He and his friends won't do you harm." "You know them, Trista?" Mercury asked. "Yes, I do... His name is Link, the Hero of Time."

The Scouts gasped and Saturn lowered her scythe. "The… Hero of Time?" Neptune gasped. "Yes. My friend, Rauru told me about Link and his quest to defeat Ganondorf, the King of Evil. I can't return us to our world cause of Ganondorf made my powers out of whack. Those four along with a fifth one who is kidnapped right now are the Chosen Ones and we must aid them in their quest in order to restore peace to the land of Hyrule." Pluto pointed out.

"I see." Tuxedo Mask nodded. "Sorry for mistaking you for an enemy." Saturn bowed in apology. "No problem." Link smiled warmly at her.

"Alright, now that we have cleared things up, let us hurry to Naraku's Castle. The final battle with him awaits!" Miroku proclaimed. Fukuyama tried to hit on Neptune but Uranus kneed him in the stomach, so Kosame and Hayate had to drag him when the party followed Inuyasha and Koga's sniffling.

The final battle with the dread baboon demon Naraku awaits! After he is finished for good, the quest for the remaining Sages will resume!

To be continued…

Next time: The End of Naraku: Part 3 of 3: Naraku Finally Defeated! His Minions Change Sides!

A/N: I can tell ya, there will be no plot twists when our heroes fight Naraku and finish him for good, and his two minions will join our heroes in their quest to defeat the King of Evil, so stay tune!


	13. The End of Naraku 3 of 3

Chapter 13: The End of Naraku: Part 3 of 3: Naraku Finally Defeated! His Minions Change Sides!

The party arrived at their destination, the sky was dark and Link, the four Mews and the others except for Inuyasha and his friends gasped in shock as they saw a dark eerie Japanese looking castle. This is no doubt Naraku's castle.

"What is that building?" Bridget gasped. "That…" Kagome frowned. "Is Naraku's castle. All the times, we see it move and we fell for its tricks. But something's strange here. I can sense it is not a illusion, and no barrier around it…"

"I think I know." Kohaku said seriously. "Naraku is expecting the Hero of Time and Zoey's friends so he can kill Link, kidnap Zoey's friends and taint Link's Master Sword for evil."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Tomoko beamed. "Inuyasha, wolf boy, use those noses of yours to find Zoey!" "My name is not Wolf boy!" Koga snarled. "You don't have to tell me twice!" Inuyasha spat as the two rivals used their keen senses to lead their friends into the castle.

With some luck, they made it to the dungeon. They found Zoey napping in her cell.

"Zoey!" Corina and Zoey's friends shouted happily. Zoey woke up and noticed her friends.

"Guys! You came!" Zoey smiled happily. "Yeah. Hang on, we're gonna get you out!" Risty used her bandit skills to pick the lock and opened the cell door. Zoey got out and hugged her friends.

"We're so glad you're alright, Zoey!" Kikki sniffled. "Thanks." Zoey closed her eyes and smiled. She then noticed the Sailor Scouts. "Who are they?" She asked.

"We can answer that later, right now, we got a demon to destroy forever!" Mina beamed. The party nodded in agreement and they with the help of Koga and Inuyasha's senses, they were almost to Naraku's throne room.

They were near the door to Naraku's throne room. "He's here… This time, he ain't gonna get away from us this time!" Inuyasha snarled as he gripped his Tetsusaiga.

"It's time we make that demon pay for what he did to your loved ones." Trista nodded. "Hold it right there!" The party turned to see Kagura and Kanna glaring at them.

"Who are you?" Nanael frowned as she gripped her sword. "You will not go any futher…" Kanna said emotionlessly.

"So…" Link frowned as he unsheathed his Master Sword. "Naraku's loyal minions has come as his last line of defense."

"No… This time, we want you to make Naraku pay for what he has done…" Kagura looked down in sadness. "W-What? Aren't you two and Naraku allies?" Kikki blinked.

"Allies?" Kagura gritted her teeth angrily. "No! We are merely his slaves. But most of all, he has my heart…"

"What?" Renee's eyes widen. "I remember her telling us that back in our world." Sango began. "Naraku has her heart, to make matters worse, if she disobeys him, he will destroy her heart, thus killing her. Remember, Kagura is a part of Naraku."

Link closed his eyes for about 30 seconds then opened them with a determined look. "Kagura, Kanna, we will free you from Naraku's grip!"

"You sure about that?" Kanna asked him questioningly. "Naraku is excellent at making people suffer…" "Don't doubt him." Zoey smiled. "He's the Hero of Time and it's his job to help people, good or evil and make evil monsters pay for the crimes they have done."

Kagura and Kanna closed their eyes for about 40 seconds then opened them. "Well… Alright. If you can defeat Naraku once and for all and get back my heart, me and Kanna will join you in your quest to free Hyrule from Ganondorf's grip."

"Okay." Miroku nodded. "We will defeat that vile demon this time!" The party entered the throne room.

They walked towards the throne and saw Naraku in his baboon cloak glaring at them.

"So…" Naraku said coolly. "You have finally made it, all of you I was surprised that Kagura and Kanna didn't stopped you from reaching me. I will just punish them more cruelly once I'm through with all of you." Naraku took off his baboon cloak and revealed his normal form.

"Naraku!" Serene shouted as she and her friends transformed into the Sailor Scouts. "In the name of the moon, we will punish you for all the pain and suffering you caused to people!" "That's right!" Mini-Moon nodded.

Naraku merely laughed evilly. "You simpletons. Do you really think you can defeat me? Do you even know why I'm doing this?" Naraku asked them evilly.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you want to make people suffer so badly?" Link demanded. "For power… Power is the only thing that keeps this universe in line. The strong has no room for things like love and friendships. Power is what makes everything work in order. Mayhem, evil, cruelness and darkness is what made our universe! And the universe needs a god." Naraku stated.

"Let me guess…" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes fiercely at his hated enemy. "You seem to fit that role…"

Naraku laughed evilly again. "That's right! Once I have both the Shikon Jewel and Triforce and taint the Master Sword with my evil, nothing can stop me from ruling all endless worlds! Nothing!"

"You're wrong!" Zoey shouted as she and her friends got out their weapons. "Power is not what makes the universe work! Courage, bonds, friendships, love and relationships is the reason the universe is still here today!" She yelled.

"That's right!" Link nodded. "We know there is a force stronger than power, friendships and bonds!" "As long as we believe in the power of friendships, evil will never win!" Kagome added.

"Naraku! Your time is now!" Reina pointed her sword at the evil demon. "Hmph! Very well! I won't run away this time, this will be our final battle!"

"Go my minions!" Naraku shouted as he summoned his saimiayosho and flung them at the party. "Eat this!" Nanael shouted as she launch multiple holy arrows at the bugs, obletering them. Naraku lashed his tendrils at Zoey, she dodged them and slashed Naraku three times withs her sword. Corina fired three arrows from her Heart Arrow to add some more damage. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango launched her boomerang at Naraku, he dodged it by warping. "Eat this!" Koga rapidly kicked Naraku 10 times before Naraku flung him to the ground. "Mercury Ice Bubble Blast!" Mercury launched her ice attack at Naraku, he put up a barrier to block it, but was hit by the back by Saturn. Naraku fired deadly rays at her, but she dodged them. "Flamer!" Bridget catsed a fire spell on Naraku, giving him some damage. Kikki twirled her staff like an expect and bashed Naraku in the head three times. "Grr!" Naraku growled, but smirked evilly as he slams his fist on the ground, creating an earthquake. "Watch out!" Luna and Yukinari shouted, the party easily dodged it while Jupiter and Miroku were hit, but they recovered.. Renee lashed her whip at Naraku to add even more damage while Reina and Risty double teamed him with their attacks. Naraku made stone pillars appear and flung them at Link, he dodged them and rushed at Naraku and slashed him five times with the Master Sword. "Impressive… No wonder you have the title of Hero of Time." Naraku chuckled evilly. "You're mine and finished for good, Naraku! Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga turned blood red and he slams it on the ground, creating a powerful tornado rushing towards him. "Take this, Naraku!" Kagome fired a sacred arrow, combingin it with Inuyasha's Backlash Wave, Naraku was hit by it and a dust cloud appeared, When it cleared, Naraku was heavily damaged.

"It's over, Naraku!" Uranus shouted as she pointed her Space Sword at him. Naraku chuckled evilly. "Not quite! I'm not finished yet!" Naraku lashed his tendrils at Kagome, she yelped and got out of the way, but not before dropping the Shikon Jewel.

"No!" Inuyasha gawked as the tendril grabbed it and Naraku got it. Naraku laughed like a maniac as he inserted the jewel into his chest. A white flash appeared, when it cleared, Link and the party gasped in shock as they saw Naraku's body now fully armored, he tore off his robe.

"Now then, with the Shikon Jewel in my posseion, none of you can defeat me!" Naraku grinned evilly. "Do you really think that, Naraku?" Link glared at the evil demon as he stepped forward. "You forgot one thing that can destroy tainted artifacts like the Shikon Jewel, the Master Sword!"

"Link…" Inuyasha gasped. "Everyone, get back! This is my fight and I promised you Naraku will be destroyed for good!" Link pointed his Master Sword at the evil demon. "Hmph! Very well then. Prepare to die, Hero of Time!"

**Master of Darkness: Naraku**

"Hah!" Naraku lurged at Link who blocked his attacks with his shield. Link let out a battle cry and slashed Naraku four times with the Master Sword. Naraku winced, but smirked as he punched Link, knocking him. "Link!" Zoey and Corina shouted in worry. "I'm okay!" Link assured them. "I will come out alive!" Link slashed Naraku three times with the Master Sword. "Let's see if you are true to your words, Hero!" Naraku laughed as he blew a fire breath attack at our hero, he dodged it and slashed Naraku three times with the Master Sword. Link then did a jumping slash and hit Naraku for even bigger damage. "Grr!" Naraku growled as he tried to punch Link again, he dodge rolled out of the way and slashed the evil demon three times with the Master Sword. Link then got out his Fairy Bow and used Fire Arrows to give the demon some big amounts of damage. "Get him, Link!" Mini-Moon and Kikki cheered. "It's not over yet!" Naraku growled as he used his tendrils to get Link, he was hit by one of them, but Link did a charged spinning attack and gave Naraku heaping amounts of damage. "You can do it, Link! He's weakening!" Navi cheered. "H-How could this be?" Naraku wheezed as Link slashed him three times with the Master Sword. Naraku tired to hit him with a dark energy ball, but Link reflected it with the Master Sword and hit him for bigger damage. "It's over, Naraku!" Link shouted as he thrust his Master Sword to the chest where the Shikon Jewel is, thus defeating Naraku for good!

"N-Noo!" Naraku wheezed as the Shikon Jewel begin to crack, his body ready to explode as Link got out his Master Sword and back away a little. "I have the Shikon Jewel and everything… How could I lose to you!" He demanded.

"It's because of the strength of our bonds that help us win…" Inuyasha told the evil demon. "Such a showy reason… I sensed that Ganondorf is much more stronger than I… You… Will… Never… Defeat… Him… Augghhhhhhh!" Naraku screamed in agony as he exploded, the Shikon Jewel was also destroyed. When the dust cleared, only a red beating heart appeared on where the demon was once standing.

"Inuyasha… The Shikon Jewel… I'm sorry…" Kagome looked down in sadness. "No, it's alright Kagome." Inuyasha walked up to her with a smile. Koga snorted at the scene between his rival and Kagome.

"Kikyo said that she would have been a normal girl if the Shikon Jewel didn't exist, now she and all the victims Naraku killed can finally rest in peace. I'm happy I met you and the others." Inuyasha said happily.

"Hey." Sango smirked at the two stubborn love birds. "We can save the romance for later, right now, we got an King of Evil to overthrow." "R-Right." Kagome and Inuyasha blushed as Kagome went to pick up the red beating heart. "This must be Kagura's heart. With it, Kagura can be safe from any harms come to it, I know a thing or two about surgery."

"That's right Kagome." Zoey smiled. "All we need to do is rescue the two remaining Sages and we take the fight to Ganondorf." Link smiled.

After a hard battle, Naraku, the demon and causer of people's pain and misery has finally been defeated once and for all! The quest for the remaining Sages continue!

To be continued…

Next time: The Half Elf: Disaster at Kakariko Village!

A/N: Well, there ya have it. Naraku is gone forever and Kagura and Kanna have joined the team, Miroku's hand is no longer cursed and now the quest to find the two remaining Sages continue. Next time, Nowa will appear and our hero Link has to do something to free her from the village who accused her of releasing the monster from the well, so stay tune!


	14. Disaster at Kakorino Village!

A/N: Before I start the chapter, should I add in Maharu, Miharu's sister from Girls Bravo into this story? Tell me what you think. On with the chapter.

Chapter 14: The Half Elf: Disaster at Kakariko Village!

In Hyrule Field, the party, now that they have rescued Zoey and defeated Naraku once and for all and recruited Kagura and Kanna into their team are now resting in the fields.

Zoey was practicing on her ocarina. Ichigo was watching her play and she seemed to like it.

The rest of the Mews were taking good care of their horses.

Inuyasha was practicing his swordplay, since Naraku's defeat, he was training hard to make sure to protect Kagome and fighting Ganondorf's minions. Kagome was performing surgery on Kagura by placing her heart inside her.

The rest of the party were eating lunch. Link was resting near a tree.

Tomoko decided to strike up a conversation with Kanna. "So… Do you like magical girl anime? I do!" Tomoko beamed. Kanna was silent.

"Well? Do ya?" Tomoko asked annoyed. Kanna was silent. "What will it take to get you to talk to me?" Tomoko growled, an anger vein on her forehead. Kanna was silent even more.

"Never mind…" Tomoko moaned.

"Okay, she's done!" Kagome smiled as she and Kagura walked up to the party. "Ngh… Damn… I never knew surgery could be this painful…" Kagura winced.

"That's because you need a few days to recover from the surgery, so it's best to stay out of battles for awhile." Kagome told her. Kagura merely nodded.

"Hey Link?" Rayne asked him. "Yes?" Link asked her. "I think its time you told us more about this Triforce. Like, how is it made and what powers does it has?"

Link looked at his friends for 2 minutes. "It's alright if you don't want to, but we want to learn more about it." Lita told him.

Link sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you more about Hyrule's most powerful artifact." Link took a long breath and begin the origin of the Triforce.

"The Triforce is composed of three parts, each one containing the essence of one of the triumvirate of goddesses who created Hyrule and the rest of our world." Link started.

"Ooh! Goddesses! What are their names?" Rini asked excitedly.

"The three goddesses are named Din, Nayru, and Farore. They created the Triforce after creating the world to serve as a guiding symbol of themselves for the people of our world. They departed after their labors were completed."

"What part did each of the goddesses play in making this world?" Hayate asked him.

Link then took his shield off his back and pointed at the Triforce crest on it.

"Din is the goddess of Power and was the one who formed and shaped the lands. She worked the earth and shaped up the mountains, plains, valleys, plateus and the other landforms." Link now pointed to the top triangle on the Triforce crest. "Din created this part of the Triforce." Link now pointed at the lower left part of the crest. "This part was created by Nayru. Nayru is the goddess of Wisdom and she created and set in place the physical and scientific laws that govern our world, created magic, and set nature in order." Now Link pointed to the lower right part of the crest. "Farore, goddess of Courage, created the final part of the Triforce. After Din and Nayru did their parts of creating the world, Farore set about through justice and vigor to create all the forms of life."

"What about the Sacred Realm?" Kirie asked.

Navi begin her explanation this time.

"The goddesses created the Sacred Realm to hide the Triforce from evil ones. But that was it. They didn't build the Temple of Time or the magical locks it had. One of the early Hylian Kings had it built, and it's magical locks put in place as a further way to protect the Triforce."

"Link, how the hell do you and Navi know all this stuff? And what about the Master Sword? Who forged it and why?" Risty butted in.

"Princess Zelda was who told me all of this before I set out to gather the Spiritual Stones. As for the Master Sword," Link said as he pulled the blade and continued, "I'm guessing the same Hylian King who had the Temple of Time constructed was who was the one who had the Master Sword made. He must have had the foresight to see that in some cases, the Temple of Time would still not be enough to keep the Triforce out of the reach of evil ones. So he had the Master Sword made to ensure no evil person could enter the realm, but an instance like what has happened here with Ganondorf, nobody could have predicted." Link finished.

"That's right." Kikki nodded. "If the first King of Hyrule hadn't made the Master Sword, Hyrule would be in big trouble if Ganondorf has the Triforce, heck, all of our worlds will be in trouble."

"And where is the lovely Princess Zelda now?" Fukuyama asked. Link kneed him in the stomach again. "Don't even think about it…" Link growled. "Baka…" Kirie growled.

"But I'm curious about Inuyasha…" Bridget asked. "Why is he a half-breed?" The party turned to Inuyasha.

"Damn… There's no use running away from it now…" Inuyasha explained as he begin to explain his sad tale in about 2 minutes.

"I see…" Link nodded. "Your dad went MIA and your mother died when you were little and every village turned you down for your half blood and demons and humans including your brother Sesshomaru hated you for that. That kind of behavior is scorned here in Hyrule. We used to be like that here, and do you know what we got for it? A fierce and utterly brutal civil war that almost wiped everyone out, that's what. All the races learned from this mistake and chose reconciliation and tolerance of the other races when the alternative was be destroyed by hatred." Link then said.

"War is a constant thing too in worlds too. Its mostly small skirmishes however, nothing really major, but it still happens almost constantly." Zoey told them as she walked up to join them for lunch.

"But what about Ganondorf? Where did he came from?" Nanael asked.

"You all may find this a little strange, but Ganondorf is from a tribe of thieves that is almost all women." he said, and he looked up at Miroku and Fukuyama at the thought of that. "Don't get any funny ideas you two. If you try to hit one up with a Gerudo female, they'll kill you on the spot. These are not the kind of women to fool around with. Anyway, a male is born among this tribe once only every one hundred years, and this lone male is destined to be their leader."

"The Gerudo?" Koyomi stammered.

"They are a almost all female thieving race. Ganondorf is the most recent male to be born among them. However, Ganondorf was not content in just ruling over the Gerudo tribe. He wanted more. As I said before, he wants to rule the whole world, everything. Ganondorf had very strong magical powers even before he got the Triforce. He was the one who cast the death curse on the Deku Tree, sealed up the Gorons' Dodongo's Cavern, and he also cast a curse on Lord Jabu-Jabu those seven years ago." Link explained.

"I'm starting to think this Ganondorf is evil to the bone." Kosame frowned. "Indeed." Risa nodded. "I bet he won't stop at nothing till he rules the entire universe with an iron fist."

Suddenly, Zoey noticed a dark glow appearing from Kakariko Village. She gasped. 'Oh no… Bongo Bongo is about to be free!' She ran up to her friends.

"Link!" She ran up to him. "We have to Kakariko Village right now! It's in danger!" She told him. "What!" Link gasped as he got up. "By the goddesses, please don't tell me Ganondorf is causing a ruckus over there." He mounted Epona. "Everyone, we head to Kakariko Village. Something is happening over there!"

The party nodded in agreement as they head on over to Kakariko Village. When they got there, they saw rain falling down. When they entered, they saw people in panic.

"What the… What's going on here?" Michelle asked in shock. Amara tensed. They saw most of the buildings on fire. Women were screaming, children were crying and men trying to put the fire out. Then, Koga noticed someone at the well.

"Who's that?" He pointed out. Link and the Mews recognized him. "Sheik!" Navi shouted as the party ran towards him. Sheik was narrowing his eyes on the well.

"Link, everyone, stay back!" He issued. Just then, the wood frame that allowed buckets to be lowered into the well for drawing up water was ripped up out of the ground! It was sent flying, and everyone except for Link have to scatter to avoid it.

"What the hell's going on here!" Reina demanded as she saw the wood frame smashed into bits. A fierce howling wind then blew next to the well, and Sheik was picked up and sent flying by it too! Sheik was then body slammed into the ground.

"Sheik!" Link shouted as he ran up to him. Nanael continued to look at the well. Suddenly, an evil looking black cloud appeared and begin to float around the village.

"Um guys?" Nanael stammered. "What is that…?" The party noticed it and it was coming towards Link, Inuyasha and Reina, they draw their weapons ready to fight.

"Watch out!" Corina shouted as the evil cloud begin to beat the tar out of them. After flunging them to the ground, the evil shadow then floats towards the graveyard.

"Link!" Zoey, and the rest of the party shouted in shock as they went to tend to Link, Inuyasha and Reina's wounds.

1 hour later…

Link slowly opened his eyes and got up, he saw his friends by his side. "Link! You're alright!" Navi sighed in relief. "Of course. It'll take a lot more to kill the Hero of Time!" Kikki boasted.

Sheik walked up to the party. "Sheik… What was that thing!" Inuyasha demanded. "Yeah. It looked very evil." Miroku nodded.

"What about the village?" Yukinari asked in concern. "The village is alright. The goddesses let rain pour down on the fires to help prevent its destruction. As for the shadow… It's an evil monster that was sealed up on the well. The beast's name… is Bongo Bongo."

"Bongo Bongo…?" Koyomi asked in fear. "What kind of stupid name is that!" Fukuyama growled. "Its name may seem funny or stupid to some of you… But don't underestimate its power. It is a creature of the shadows." Sheik told him calmly.

"Sheik… How was Bongo Bongo sealed up in the first place?" Serena asked.

Sheik looked at them for about 50 seconds then begin explaining.

"Long ago, Kakariko Village fell prey to the evils of Bongo Bongo, till one day, Impa, the most powerful of the Sheikah, a race of people who are specialized in hiding in the shadows and servants to the Royal Family of Hyrule managed to seal it up in that well. But now… Ganondor's increasing evil has set Bongo Bongo free!"

"Impa sealed that thing in that well? Wow…" Link was amazed. "Link, Impa is one of the six Sages. She went to the Shadow Temple to try to seal Bongo Bongo back into the well, but I fear it won't be enough. Link, you must destroy Bongo Bongo with the Master Sword." Sheik told him.

Before Link can answer, they heard a commotion near the square. "What's going on?" Bridget blinked. "Hmm… Let us find out…" Sheik told them as the party with Sheik including walked towards the square.

They see a crowd of angry towns people glaring at a young girl who has brown hair tied in two ponytails, wore orange almost revealing clothes and boots, and on her back is a orange quarter staff almost similar to Kikki's. tied up. Also tied up next to her is a pink monkey. Reina, Risty and Nanael immediately recognized her.

"Nowa!" Reina ran up to her. "Nghuahhh…. Reina? Is… that you?" Nowa asked tiredly. "Is she a friend of yours?" A old man asked. "Yes. Why is she tied up to that pole?" Reina demanded.

A man who wore red clothes scoffed. "Isn't it obvious? She's the one who freed Bongo Bongo from the well! That accused half-elf!"

"Half elf?" Shippo asked confusedly. "I told you, I didn't do it! I was looking for someone, my teacher, Alleyne with my friend Lou!" Nowa pleaded.

"Silence, Half-elf! For punishment for releasing the shadow beast, Bongo Bongo, we decided to burn you at the stake!" A guard growled.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Corina marched up to him. "If she didn't do it, she didn't do it! Don't you know the saying Innocent till proven guilty!" She glared.

"I have to agree with young Corina on this one. She doesn't have the power to release an evil beast…. She has a noble heart." Sheik vouched.

"Hmm…" The guard scratched his chin. "Well, here's the deal. If you find and defeat Bongo Bongo, then we believe this half elf didn't free him, but if you should fail to defeat him… This half elf will be burned to the stake!" He warned.

"Untill you defeat Bongo Bongo, she will remain tied to the stake!" The guard issued.

"We'll defeat Bongo Bongo and prove this girl's innocence!" Risty challenged. Sheik turned to Link.

"Link… Kikki will be accompany you this time to the Shadow Temple, like before, you can bring many allies with you to the Temple. But I advise you go back to Kakariko Village in the past. There, you must find a way to drain the water in the well to enter it and find the Eye of Truth. Without it, you cannot proceed farther into the Shadow Temple. The Eye of Truth has the power to reveal things that cannot be seen with the naked eye."

"Got it." Link nodded. Sheik taught Link the Nocturne of Shadow and Link memorized it.

"Sheik… How do you know all this stuff?" Amy questioned. Sheik said nothing as he backed away and hurled a flash ball to the ground, creating a blinding flash that sudsided after 10 seconds, when it did, Sheik was gone.

"Once again, Sheik vanished without a word…" Miroku sighed. "But who is he anyway?" Inuyasha folded his arms.

"So, how are you gonna drain the well's water in the past and how are you gonna go back in time to do so?" Hayate asked. Link thought about it for about 40 seconds then he realized something.

"The Song of Storms! That's it!" Link snapped his fingers with a smile. "Song of Storms?" Yukinari asked confused. "Everyone, stay here and help the village. Reina… I promised you I will clear your friend's name." Link told her as he got out the Ocarina of Time and played the Prelude of Light and warped to the Temple of Time.

"I sure hope so…" Nanael whispered.

What is it that Link came up with an idea? Will he defeat Bongo Bongo and save Nowa? And who is Alleyne who Nowa mentioned?

To be continued…

Next time: The Well and the Priestess and Ninja: Find the Eye of Truth!

A/N: Next time, Link will go back to the past and meet Tomoe and Shizuku as kids while searching for the Eye of Truth, so stay tune


	15. Find the Eye of Truth!

Chapter 15: The Well and the Priestess and Ninja: Find the Eye of Truth!

Link reappeared back in the Temple of Time. He ran up to the Pedestal of Time. "Link." Navi began. "Do you have any idea what Sheik meant?" Navi asked him.

"Yeah." Link nodded as he unsheathed his Master Sword. "And I think that song we learned from that music person who claims a kid with a ocarina ruined his windmill and I got an idea." Link then slams the Master Sword into the Pedestal of Time and he went back seven years in time.

Link was young again and he hurried over to Kakariko Village and to the Windmill.

He entered and saw the music box man playing his barrel organ. "Ah, my music is beautiful!" The music box man said happily. "Excuse me?" Link asked him.

"Yes little boy?" The man asked him. "Can I uh… played around with you?" Link got out the Ocarina of Time. "Sure, little boy!" The man replied happily. 'Here goes nothing…' Link thought to himself as he played the Song of Storms.

Suddenly, the windmill begin to spin faster. Outside the windmill, the water in the well begin to drain, the passageway to the well is now opened!

"What the!" The music man gasped. "What happened to the windmill! What did you do?" He demanded. Link was heading to the door and shouted "Sorry!" in apology.

Link got near the well and looked down. The water was completely drained. "Alright, this Eye of Truth has got to be in there." Link said as he climbs down the ladder, Navi followed him.

But unknown to them that two kids were watching them. The first one was a girl who is about 14 years old, has black almost short hair, a red bandana with a symbol on her forehead, wore a red and white priestess robe with socks and sandals and on her back is a katana with a fine design. Next to her is a girl who is about 13 years old, has silver purple hair, has a horns ornament on her head, wore a almost revealing kunochi suit and on her hips are daggers, ya know, like the ones one of the Ninja Turtles use. What's more that those two girls clothes used to be big, but now they shrunk to fit their size.

"So…" The purple haired girl asked the black haired girl. "What do you think of that boy, Lady Tomoe?" The girl asked the girl now known as Tomoe.

"I don't know what to think of him. When we woke up in this strange world with people having pointy ears like elves, I was shocked to find out we were kids. But that boy… I sense a strange aura of courage within him. We best follow him, Shizuka." Tomoe told her. Shizuka nodded as the two of them followed Link down the well.

At the end of the passage, Young Link had crawled through a crawlspace and went down a ladder when he came across the first of many ghastly sights that would greet him. He now stood at end of a hallway that had several piles of skulls in it. A large spider monster was in front of him. Young Link got out his slingshot and walked up to the monster, it turned around, exposing it's belly to him. Young Link fired off two quick shots with the slingshot that destroyed the monster. At the end of the hallway, a full skeleton was leaning up against the wall the empty sockets of its skull staring at him with a grin of death. Young Link approached the skeleton, and as he got close to it, an eerie voice seemed to speak into his mind.

'_Seek the eyes of truth…'_ the voice said. Young Link meanwhile, now had a dilemma. The wall seemed to dead end, but strangely, he was hearing sounds coming from beyond the wall. He decided to try something. He reached out with his hand to the wall, and was shocked to see his hand go through the wall effortlessly, as if it wasn't even there!

"So that's why we need the Eye of Truth, we need it to see invisible things!" Navi told Link. Link nodded and pressed on. But sooner or later, they came back at where they started.

"Oh no Navi." Young Link gasped. "We been through this area before." "Link, stay calm! This well has got to have a Dungeon Map, we got to find it. How about try casting Farore's Wind? It might come in handy." Navi suggested. Link nodded and concentrated, he casted Farore's Wind and made the Warp Point appear above him.

"It worked, Navi! Now we can come back here whenever we want!" Young Link smiled. He then walked back up to, and through the fake wall to survey the room beyond. In front of him was a small pool that was flooded, and he saw there was a small canal, shallow enough to stand in leading up to the pool that the water was flowing through. Beyond that was an area were there were some more piles of bones and skulls, fallen timbers and chains hanging from the ceiling. Meanwhile the air was thick with the smell of the dead. The whole room had a very dank and dark look to it, and Young Link walked forward carefully, unnerved some by all the ghastliness around him. He was very much on edge too due to his fears of there possibly being invisible enemies or possibly stepping on a spot on the floor that wasn't really there. He soon found that the canal the water was flowing in was coming down large halls on the left and right. He looked to his left and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw a giant skull with bat wings round a corner! The skull he quickly realized was a giant version of the same skulls he saw with Corina back in the Forest Temple. It was a Green Skull.

"Link! Be careful! You can't put out its flames with your Deku Shield!" Navi warned. "Thanks Navi, I could try my Hylian Shield, but I'm not old enough to use it properly yet, it's a good thing I found it in the Graveyard to protect me from Lizarfos and rocks from eruptions on Death Mountain." Link told his fairy partner, she nodded in agreement as they got out of the way of the Green Skull's path. They decided to follow it.

He went down the hall, hung a corner to the left and stopped briefly. The hallway continued, but what had stopped Young Link now was that at the far end of the hall was a wall with a eerie carving in it. He continued forward cautiously and eventually started to hear the skull monster approaching. Looking around quickly, he saw a niche in the wall up ahead and ducked into it to allow the green skull to go by harmlessly. He was just about to leave the niche and continue on when he heard a familiar sound behind him. He turned and saw a Like Like behind some bars, so it couldn't get to him. Link drew out his Kokiri Sword and stabbed it a few times with it, killing it. He then walked back out into the hall and continued. When he approached the wall with the eerie face, he heard another voice enter his mind.

'_Danger below…_' it said. Young Link stopped and looked around carefully, then took a few more steps forward. Suddenly, his illusory floor fear was realized when his foot passed right through what he thought was solid floor into thin air! Young Link fell through the invisible hole and let out a scream that could wake the dead as he fell! He fell for several moments, just enough time for him to bend his legs a little to help cushion the impact. CRACK! When he finally hit the bottom, he fell backward onto his back. A sharp, intense pain then shot through Young Link's legs and he screamed in pain. The pain was so intense in fact that tears of pain began to run down Young Link's cheeks.

Meanwhile…

Tomoe walked towards where Young Link fell, to avoid any confusion, I will call the young Tomoe well… Young Tomoe and kid Shizuka Young Shizuka. 'Is that boy alright?' "I'm coming, Lady Tomoe!" Young Shizuka shouted. Young Tomoe's eyes widen in fear.

"No, wait, Shizuka!" Tomoe pleaded, but it was too late! Young Shizuka rammed into Young Tomoe and both of them fell down the fake floor, they screamed as they fell down.

Young Link struggled to get up, but he heard screaming before Young Tomoe and Shizuka fell on him, Link groaned.

The two girls struggled to get up, when they did, Young Tomoe dusted her clothes. She saw Shizuka with swirly eyes and on top of Young Link. She got Shizuka off Young Link and helped him up.

"Are you alright?" Young Tomoe asked him in concern. "Y-Yeah… I think I can stand up." Young Link nodded as he got up, to his and Young Tomoe's amazement, he feels fine now. There must be some reason for his strange fast recovery.

"Who are you?" Navi asked. Young Tomoe smiled. "My name is Tomoe, a priestess of Himonoto." She introduced herself. Young Shizuka got up as well and grinned. "And I… am Shizuka, lady Tomoe's bodyguard."

Young Link has a confused look on him. "You don't look old enough to be her bodyguard…" Young Link stated. Young Shizuka puffed her cheeks. "Hmph!" She sneered. "Rude boy! Lady Tomoe is a combatant in the Queen's Blade!"

Young Link gasped. He remember Reina telling him about the Queen's Blade, so could they be from her world? "Say… Now that you mentioned it, my friend Reina also mentioned a tournament called the Queen's Blade."

Young Tomoe and Shizuka gasped in shock. "You know Reina?" Young Tomoe asked him. "We're looking for her, but we somehow turned into kids!" Young Shizuka stated.

Young Link smiled. "Don't worry, Reina is here in this world, but… she's in the future right now." Young Tomoe and Shizuka have confused looks on their faces.

"In this world called Hyrule, my name is Link, the Hero of Time." Young Link and Navi told them about Link's mission, the Mews being the Chosen Ones, the Triforce and the Hero of Time's greatest enemy, Ganondorf, the King of Evil.

"So…" Young Tomoe frowned. "This Ganondorf has stolen the Triforce and used it to turn Hyrule in the future into a living nightmare and he wants to rule all worlds, and you, as the Hero of Time can only defeat him with this sacred blade called the Master Sword."

"Hmph!" Shizuka growled. "That Ganondorf baddie may be even worse than that Swamp Witch meanie!" "That is why we need to rescue all six Sages to save Hyrule and defeat Ganondorf once and for all. We learned that Impa of the Sheikan is one of them and we need to find this Eye of Truth to save her and defeat Bongo Bongo to prove Nowa's innocence." Navi added.

"Nowa's here too? But why does she need proof to prove her innocent?" Young Shizuka raised an eyebrow. "The people of this village accused her of freeing Bongo Bongo and if we don't defeat that monster, she may be killed by the people."

"Link…" Young Tomoe unsheathed her Katana and slams it down into the ground with a smile. "I will do whatever it takes to help you restore order to your world in the name of my country, Himonoto."

"Thank you, Tomoe." Young Link smiled. Young Shizuka just huffed. 'That boy better not get any ideas with Lady Tomoe even if he is the Hero of Time…'

After finding a way out, they pressed on, solving more puzzles till they reached the end. What's strange that there are hands growing out of the ground.

"What are those?" Young Tomoe asked in wonder as she walked up to one of them. Navi then realized what they are and shouted "Tomoe! Get away from them!" But it was too late! The hand grabbed her by the head, Young Tomoe yelped in surpised and tired to break free.

"Tomoe!" "Lady Tomoe!" Young Link and Shizuka shouted in shock. Then suddenly, risen out of the ground is a creature seen in horror movies, it was a Dead Hand.

"Oh no! A Dead Hand!" Navi panicked. Link got out his Kokiri Sword and slashed the hand holding Young Tomoe. "T-Thank you, Link…." Young Tomoe sighed in relief. Young Tomoe stared at the Dead Hand. "Now it's personal…" She hissed as she unsheathed her katana and both she and Young Link slashed it 7 times. Shizuka got out her weapons and stabbed the Dead Hand 6 times. The Dead Hand moaned as it sunk into the ground.

"Did we win?" Young Shizuka asked confusedly. "No… It's not dead yet." Young Tomoe frowned. Young Link and Navi got an idea. "I have an idea. Let one of the Dead Hand's hands grab you." Link suggested.

"What!" Young Shizuka gawked. "Are you crazy, boy!" "Hold on, Shizuka." Young Tomoe stopped her. "I think Link may be on to something. If we let them grab one of us, that thing may rise out of the ground, that's when we'll strike!"

"Well…" Young Shizuka sighed. "Alright, but I'm not gonna let them grab me…" "Then I'll do it, and you'll free me." Young Link volunteered as he let one of the hands grab him. The Dead Hand rose out of the ground again. Tomoe slashed the hand holding Link and the three young warriors charged at the Dead Hand and slashed and stabbed it 10 times. The Dead Hand tried to lashed its claws at our heroes, but they dodged it. Young Link concentrated and did a charged spinning attack on the Dead Hand. Young Tomoe leaped into the air and slashed its head 7 times. Young Shizuka stabbed it 5 times. The Dead Hand sunk to the ground. "Keep it up!" Navi cheered as Young Tomoe let one of the hands grabbed her, the Dead Hand rose out of the ground again. "Take this!" Young Link slashed it 6 times with the Kokiri Sword three times. "Now… you die!" Young Shizuka slashed it 7 times before delivering a final stab. The Dead Hand moaned in agony as it fell to the ground, dead. The hands died as well.

"Let's... not do that again." Young Shizuka sighed in relief. Suddenly, a huge chest appeared. **'Inside this chest is the Lens of Truth… also known as the Eye of Truth. Use it wisely, brave warriors…' **A ghostly voice told them in their minds.

"W-W-What was that?" Young Shizuka stammered. Young Link got to the chest and opened it. Inside he saw two pairs of items that look liked magnififying glasses, only they were purple and have red lens in them.

"So this is the Eye of Truth AKA the Lens of Truth. Lucky us, there are two pairs of them. One for me and one for Kikki." Young Link smiled as he placed them in his inventory. "Um… I forgot, who's Kikki again?" Young Shizuka rubbed her head nervously. Young Tomoe glared at her friend slash bodyguard.

"Kikki is one of the Chosen Ones destined to help Link save Hyrule, pay more attention!" She scolded. Young Shizuka just muttered and crossed her arms and pouted.

"So Link. How do we get out of here?" Young Tomoe asked him. Young Link just grinned and said "Hold on to me. I'll have us out in no time." The two young Queen's Blade Combatants did as they were told and held on to Link. Young Link activated Farore's Wind and warped them to the entrance.

Young Tomoe and Shizuka were amazed to find themselves back to where they have started before meeting Link. "What the… How?" Young Shizuka stammered.

"No time. We need to head to the Temple of Time to head back to the future. Your friend, Nowa's life depends on it!" Young Link told her. "I'm curious on this Temple of Time. It must be a holy place." Young Tomoe smiled as the three of them and Navi exited the well.

Now that Link has gotten the Lens of Truth and gained two allies from Reina's world, can he and Kikki save Nowa and defeat Bongo Bongo?

To be continued…

Next time: The Temple of Shadow: Bongo Bongo and the Brainwashed Teacher Elf


	16. The Temple of Shadow

Chapter 16: The Temple of Shadow: The Card Captor, Brainwashed Teacher Elf and Bongo Bongo

Young Link, Tomoe and Shizuka arrived at the Temple of Time. It was a holy sight indeed. Young Tomoe got to the Altair and kneeled down and prayed in honor of this temple.

"Lady Tomoe?" Young Shizuka raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Young Tomoe got up and turned at her friends with a smile. "I am paying my respects of the ones who created this Temple of Time, that is all." She replied.

Young Link smiled. 'Just like Miroku.' "Come on, let's go deeper into the chamber." Young Link told them as he entered through the Door of Time. Young Tomoe and Shizuka followed him, Navi also followed them.

When they got there, they saw the Master Sword in the same position where Link put it. Young Tomoe went up to inspect it.

"So this is the Master Sword, the sword of evil's bane. Such fine craftsmanship." Young Tomoe said amazed, admiring the blade.

"And only you can pull it out of this pedestal?" Young Shizuka asked Young Link. He nodded and went up to the sacred blade. "I have a feeling if you stand on this spot, you two can travel 7 years in time with me. Hold on." Young Link told them as he pulled the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time, the wall of light surrounded them.

Link was 17 years old again. He puts his Master Sword back in his sheath and looked at Tomoe and Shizuka. Tomoe was now 21 years old and Shizuka was now 20 years old. Also, their clothes seemed to be grown back to where they used to be before Tomoe and Shizuka were transported to Hyrule.

Tomoe looked at her hands. "Back to my old age." She whispered. "Oh body!" Shizuka squealed as she hugged herself. "I miss you, beautiful me!"

"Shall we be going? I wonder how much has changed since we traveled 7 years through time." Tomoe asked. "Trust me, the future here is in chaos cause of Ganondorf." Link sighed as they headed outside.

Tomoe and Shizuka gasped in shock as they saw the town they saw as kids in ruin. "W-What… What just happened to Hyrule Castle Town?" Shizuka gasped in shock and horror.

"When Ganondorf acquired the Triforce, he made the town into a living nightmare." Link frowned.

"I see…" Tomoe frowned as well. "Then we best be on our way to rescue the two remaining Sages and restore order to Hyrule." The three of them and Navi exited the destroyed town and headed back to Kakariko Village.

Reina, Risty and Nanael were helping the villages repair the damages done by Bongo Bongo till they saw Link, Tomoe and Shizuka running up to the gates. Smiling, they stopped what they're doing and went up to greet Link.

Reina and her two friends gasped as they saw Tomoe and Shizuka. "Tomoe? Shizuka? Is that you?" Reina gasped in shock.

"It's good to see you again, Reina." Tomoe smiled. "Where were you two?" Nanael asked. "Can we talk about it later? I'm starving!" Shizuka complained. "Gather everyone here and we'll explain." Link told them.

After gathering everyone and having lunch, the party were discussing who will go with Link and Kikki.

"So… who's going?" Kagura asked. "Now that's a very good question." Risty nodded in agreement.

"I'll go with Link and Kikki." Tomoe stepped up. "L-Lady Tomoe!" Shizuka gasped. "I have to go, Shizuka. Otherwise, Nowa will be burned at the stake." Tomoe told her.

"Then I'm going with you too!" Shizuka stepped up. "Shizuka… Thank you." Tomoe closed her eyes and smiled. "Then I, the lovely Kazayma Fukuyama will accompy y-gack!" Kirie punched him in the head again. "You're not going with them so you can have dirty thoughts with them!" She growled.

Link then got an idea. "Koyomi, would you like to go with us?" Link offered. "H-H-Huh?" Koyomi stammered.

"Absolutely not!" Kirie protested. "What if something happens to her?" She questioned.

"Relax!" Kikki smiled, now figuring out Link's plan. He's going to try to help Koyomi get over her fear of men. She remembered the Girls Bravo gang talking about Koyomi and a horrible childhood experience caused her to be afraid of men, mostly Fukuyama, so maybe being with Link will help her get over her fear. "No harm will come to her."

"And how about Serena and her friends come along too?" Kikki added. "W-What?" Serena stammered. "I heard some stories about the Shadow Temple from the villagers, saying it is haunted and f-f-full of dead people and m-m-monsters!" She stammered.

"Don't be a coward right now, meatball head!" Rayne growled. "Then it's settled then." Zoey smiled. "Link, Kikki. Nowa and Impa's lives are in your hands." She saluted.

"Got it." Link nodded as he issued his chosen group to come near him. "Link…" Fukuyama glared at him. "If anything happens to my Koyomi, I will kill you…" "I like to see you try." Link smirked as he played the Nocturne of Shadow and they were warped to the Graveyard.

Meanwhile… in the Shadow Temple…

Sakura Avalon, AKA the Mistress of the Clow slowly woke up as she rubbed her head. "What just happened?" Then she remembered something, she was walking home from school with Madison when they felt an earthquake and a portal took her by surprise and sucked her in. She knew something was wrong because she felt an evil power coming from that portal. Now she woke up in a creepy temple.

"This isn't good. I need to find a way out of here." That was when she heard a familiar voice.

"Sakura? Is that you?" the Clow Mistress looked up. That voice was so familiar, "It is you, Sakura!" The voice was closer. Her eyes widened as she saw two people that she never thought she see again. "Li! Meiling!" Happy tears swelled in her eyes as she ran towards them. She hugs Meiling and kisses Li on the cheek. "What happened? I thought you two were still in Hong Kong." "We were actually," Li answered, "But then I sensed something strong. Like something huge was about to happen." "And next thing we knew, we were sucked into a black portal that appeared out of nowhere!" Meiling finished. "That's what happened to me too... you think there might be another trial or something?" "Maybe," he said as he scratched his chin, "But I might have known about that already. In any case, let's find a way out of this temple."

That's when they caught wind of someone. They took a good look at her, she was an elf! She has light blond hair, wore a red beret, wore green armor and clothes, on her hip is a bola, and on her back is a staff. She seems to be walking into a room.

"What's a woman doing here?" Sakura asked. "And what's with the ears?" Meling asked confusedly.

"Let's follow her and find out more about her." Li suggested. The two girls nodded as they went to follow her.

Back to Link and the others…

The party were at the Shadow Temple's entrance. Link and Kikki walked in and so did Tomoe, Shizuka, Koyomi and the Sailor Scouts.

When they arrived, they saw many unlit torches and a stone door sealed shut. Tomoe walked up to it and inspected it.

"I sense powerful dark chi keeping this door shut. We need to figure out how to open it." Tomoe told everyone. The Scouts transformed to prepare for entering the temple.

"Any ideas, Link?" Venus asked. A light bulb clicked in Link's head. "Everyone, I advise you stand back. I got an idea." Link smiled as he stood on the stone platoform.

"Huh? Why? Diana asked confusedly. "I suggest we do as he says, he's getting ready to use Din's Fire." Kikki told them. They heeded her words and got away as possible. Link let out a yell as he used Din's Fire, lighting all the torches. The stone door opened.

Shizuka peeked out from the wall and has the white dotted eye look. "Link…. Where did you learn that spell?" She asked shakenly. Link smiled at her.

"Back when I was 10 years old at Hyrule Castle. It's a good thing I learned it. Come on, let's go." Link tossed Kikki her Lens of Truth and the party entered the Shadow Temple.

When they entered, they saw a pointless pit and the other side with a Longshot target on it, plus there are pillars that can reach the area they are standing on, but it's in the other side.

"Well, looks like we can't reach it so let's just-" Before Sailor Moon can finish, Kikki interrupted her. "Wait, Link and I can go to the other side with the Longshot,. Ready, Link?" Kikki smiled. Link nodded as Kikki held on to him and Link fired his Longshot and got them to the other side. Link got out his bombs and placed them near the pillar. Link lighted the fuse and the two of them stepped back as it blew up, knocking onto the ledge of where their friends are.

"Nice one, guys!" Jupiter grinned as they begin to cross. Koyomi gulped as she nervously walked on the path. She made it okay. "Now then, shall we press on?" Tomoe smiled as they continued.

The room they were now in was large, and dark too. Dark brown brick composed the walls, and on most of them were more of the eerie carvings that appeared to be exactly the same as the fake wall they had walked through to enter. Looking at some of them, they both saw that one other carving besides the one they had walked through was fake as well. In the center of the room was a large stone column with a statue of a horrid looking gargoyle sitting on top of it, with a large stone handle sticking out of the column toward the only source of light in the room, a brass candelabra sitting on the stone floor with candles seemingly made out of dried blood burning in its candle stands. Surrounding the large column too was five smaller columns that, along with the candelabra formed a complete circle around the large center column. At first glance, it appeared that each outer column was topped with a skull, but thanks to the Lens of Truth, Link and Kikki both saw that only one was actually topped with a skull. Beyond the candelabra meanwhile, was a large pit from which the sounds of growling and the gnashing of fangs and teeth could be heard. The party walked up to the edge of the pit and looked down. At the bottom of the deep pit was a huge horde of Redeads that looked up at them hungrily and started fighting one another to try and climb the walls of the pit to get up at them. Across from them, on the back wall of the room directly across from the pit ledge, was a large statue of a face, the mouth open forming a gate that was barred. The tongue meanwhile extended out some from the wall and served as a small platform. Link and the party stepped back from the pit.

"Ewww! This place is creepy and I wanna go back!" Sailor Moon gulped. "Relax, Sailor Moon. We need to work together on this one." Pluto told her calmly. Suddenly, a appartion of a elderly Hylian wearing robes appeared. Koyomi and Sailor Moon were frozen stiffed.

"Brave souls who have come to bind the shadows," the apparition started, "be very careful in this Temple. You are wise to have procured the Eyes of Truth before entering, but you must be on your guard at all times. The horrors of this temple are unlike anything seen by the eyes of living men, and the beast, Bongo Bongo is a foul spawn and incarnation of the artifacts I and the other Royal Mages attempted to destroy and could not, but were instead forced to seal in this dreaded place. Keep your wits about you. In parting, turn the handle of the column only toward the skull that is not illusory, or you shall surely meet your end." The apparition then faded away.

'Strange… That never happened in the game, but oh well.' Kikki thought to herself. "Let's do as he say, then." Uranus nodded.

Everyone begin to grasped the stone handle and began grunt and groan as they slowly started to turn it, the sound of stone grinding against stone filling the room. After turning the handle to the right skull, the gate in the statue on the far side of the room that was over the pit, slid open with a metallic groan. They both walked back over to the ledge, the Redeads in the pit then resuming their growling. Link sighed.

"Can we use that Longshot thingy to get across?" Shizuka asked. "No. I don't see an target to get us across." Link shook his head no. Kikki got an idea. "I know! Follow me into the next room!" Kikki smiled as she leads her friends towards a room hidden, but not anymore thanks to the Lens of Truth.

When they were almost there, they saw the Cardcaptors walking up to them.

"What are kids doing here?" Neptune gasped. "Hey!" Shizuka shouted. "This isn't a place for little children to play around here! Go home!"

"We're trying to find a way back home to our world, ya jerk!" Meiling growled. That caught Link and Kikki's attention. "Say… You three are from another world, aren't you?" Link asked them.

"Yes. But what does it matter to you?" Li questioned, he could sense an odd power coming from Link. "Looks like Ganondorf has brought you here." Kikki frowned.

"Who's Ganondorf?" Sakura asked confusedly. The party sat down and begin to explain some things to the Cardcaptors.

"So…" Li figured it out. "This Ganondorf has acquired this Triforce and became the King of Evil and turned Hyrule into a place of nightmares. And you, Link are the Hero of Time destined to defeat Ganondorf and Kikki is one of the five Chosen Ones to help Link in his quest and you need to find two remaining Sages to get to Ganondorf."

"Guys…" Sakura said seriously. "With an ancient artifact like that, Ganondorf makes Clow Reed look like a weakling with that power. Not even the Sakura Cards can defeat him. So Link, we will join you in your quest." Sakura offered with a smile.

"Thanks. The more the merrier they say." Mini-Moon smiled. Soon, they reached the room Kikki described. It was a room with Dead Hand hands.

"Oh no…" Shizuka stammered. "Not those things again!" "You see them before?" Meiling asked her. She couldn't help but stare at Shizuka's chest.

"Those hands are part of the Dead Hand's. We defeated it once before back in the past, I mean literly in the past, 7 years ago in the well." Navi told them. Sakura's eyes widen in shock.

"You traveled back in time? Wow…" "I'll let one of them grab me and when the Dead Hand comes out, you attack it." Link volunteered as he got near the hand and it grabbed him. The Dead Hand appeared behind Koyomi.

"A-A-A-Ahhh…" Koyomi stammered as she fell on her butt, the Dead Hand was staring at her as if she is its next lunch. "Hang on! Silent Glaive Surprise!" Saturn launched her powerful attack which obliterated the Dead Hand, the hands died as well after one of them let go of Link.

"Whoa…" Shizuka gasped as she goes white dotted eyed again. "Wow! That was amazing! You Scouts should have been with me in the well seven years ago!" Link grinned.

"Thanks. But unfortunately, if we did travel back in time with you, we will be kids and two of our friends will be babies, mostly Mini-Moon and Saturn and I don't think we can use our powers as kids." Tuxedo Mask pointed out. Suddenly, a chest appeared. Kikki helped Koyomi up.

"Everything's gonna be okay, alright? Link and I will make sure no harm comes to you." She smiled warmly at her. Koyomi smiled slightly as Link opened the chest. He saw two pairs of boots with golden parts on them with wings. One to fit his size while the other fits Kikki's size.

"Those must be the Hover Boots. Our solution to crossing the gap." Kikki pointed out. "Yeah, but what about us? We don't have things to get us across!" Shizuka pouted.

Mini-Moon got an idea. "I have an idea. I can use a friend of mine to get us across." Sailor Moon figured out what her future daughter meant and smiled and nodded.

The party arrived back at the area with the pit and door out of reach. Link and Kikki put on their Hover Boots. "Here goes nothing." Link said as the boots made them hover for awhile, Link and Kikki made it to the other side. "It worked!" Kikki cheered.

"Alright! Pegasus, we need your help!" Mini-Moon shouted. Suddenly, a bright light appeared and when it cleared, a beautiful winged white horse appeared near them. 'C-Could it be… The fable creature of Yukinari's world, Pegasus? It looks beautiful in person…' Koyomi gasped in awe.

"It is good to see you again, Rini." Pegasus smiled. "Same here." Mini-Moon smiled as well. "This winged horse can get us across?" Tomoe gasped in awe.

"Please. Put your faith in me. I will help you in the Shadow Temple as much as I can." Pegasus told them. "Alright. We trust you, Pegasus!" Sakura smiled. One by one, Pegasus managed to get all of them across. With Pegasus in their party they pressed on.

The party have to solve some tricky puzzles, like the Silver Rupee puzzle and finding fake walls with the Lens of Truth. Eventually, they came to a resting point.

"Let's rest here for awhile, okay?" Navi suggested. The party nodded and sat down to rest. Not knowing the Bomb Flowers near them.

Curious, Sailor Moon walked up to them.

"Ya know…" Sakura asked out of the blue. "We haven't seen that elf woman since we got here." Elf woman? That caught Tomoe and Shizuka's attention.

"Elf woman?" Kikki asked. "Yeah. She has green armor, has a staff and bola and wore a red beret." Meiling nodded. Tomoe gasped.

"A-Alleyne…" She gasped in shock. "Alleyne?" Tuxedo Mask asked her. "Alleyne is from our world. A master of fighting, She hails from a forest inhabited by elves, kinda like the Hylians only the Hylians lived in towns in this world. But then, one day, she left the forest." Shizuka stated.

"How come?" Link asked her. "It's because of Nowa…" Tomoe stated. "What role does Nowa played in Alleyne's departure from the forest in your world?" Li asked. Now he was curious.

"Nowa is an half elf, a race of outcasts. They were born from elves and humans. No one knows who Nowa's parents are and why they abandoned her. She was hated by humans and elves alike till the day she came across the forest Alleyne dwells in." Tomoe continued.

"That's horrible! If I was born in Nowa's world, I will find her parents and give them a piece of my mine for abandoning her to begin with!" Mini-Moon frowned. "That… is common in our world. She became Alleyne's first friend and Alleyne became Nowa's mentor. But then, the high council of elves threaten to banish Nowa if she hangs around Alleyne too long. So they told Nowa if she wants to continue being with Alleyne, she has to compete in the Queen's Blade."

"That was really nice of-" Before Mercury can finished, Shizuka interrupted. "That was just a scheme to keep Nowa away from Alleyne cause the high elves considered Alleyne a important person. When she learned about the scheme, Alleyne was sad for Nowa's fate and furious at her superiors for making that scheme, so she left the forest to be with Nowa."

The party were silent after hearing this. Unknown to them, Sailor Moon picked up the Bomb Flower. "Hey guys! Do you know what this was?" She asked. Link and Kikki turned around and they gasped in shock.

Link quickly grabbed the Bomb Flower from Sailor Moon's arms. "Link! What's the big ide-" Link threw it off the cliff and they heard a Boom!

"Those are Bomb Flowers. They'll go off in a short while, so be careful next time." Kiki told her. "N-N-No kidding!" Sailor Moon gulped.

After resting for a bit, they searched for keys and proceeded, eventually they came across a huge boat.

"What's a boat doing here?" Venus asked confusedly. "I got a bad feeling about this…" Li frowned. The party boarded the ship. Noticing the Triforce symbol, Link got out his Ocarina of Time and played Zelda's Lullaby.

A moment or so passed in silence after Link finished, but then they heard bones start to clatter all around them. First, the skeleton rhythm keeper at the head of the boat sat up clackily sat up, a pair of huge mallets in its hands, and it began to pound out a slow, steady beat on the drum. THUMP…THUMP…THUMP…THUMP Then the all the skeleton rowers slowly began to sit up, and in perfect unison, they began to row in perfect time and rhythm to the beat the rhythm keeper was keeping. The boat now slowly began to move forward and away from the dock, down the underground canal it was in. After the boat started moving, a thought came to Link.

"Something's wrong." he said.

"What is it?" Shizuka asked. Suddenly, Stalfos leaped down from the sky and begin attacking.

"I knew it was too quiet for an attack!" Link and Tomoe drew out their blades and slashed the Staflos, Kikki bashed the third one with her staff. The fighting lasted 30 seconds till they wasted all the Stalfos.

Kikki then noticed land near them. "Abandon Ship!" Kikki shouted. The party were confused, then they sense the ship was sinking and they abandoned ship. They watched the ship fell to the abyss.

"Talk about a close one!" Jupiter panted. Then Saturn noticed Alleyne going into a room. "Hey! Isn't that Alleyne you told us about?" The party looked at the direction Alleyne was going in.

"I wonder why she wants to be in that room?" Tomoe wondered. Link got out his Fairy Bow and fired at the Bomb Flowers surrounding the pillar, it exploded, making a path for them. They went into the room where Alleyne is.

Inside the room was a battle arena and a chest containing the Boss Key. They noticed Alleyne with her back turned. Kikki tensed that someone else was in this room.

"Hey Alleyne! Good to see ya!" Shizuka grinned. Alleyne was silent. "Um…" Shizuka raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong? Why haven't you replied?" She asked.

Slowly Alleyne turned around and glared at our heroes. Tomoe gasped. Alleyne's eyes were in a blank state. "So… Lord Ganondorf was right. He said you will be here, Link… Hero of Time." Without hesitation, Alleyne got out her staff and pointed it at Link. "Draw your weapon and fight!" She commanded.

"What?" Link gawked as he did what he was told. "I will kill you in the name of Lord Ganondorf!" She shouted as she lurged at him.

"Alleyne! What's gotten into you!" Tomoe gasped as she tried to hit Link with her staff, he blocked it with his shield. "Whoa! I thought she was your friend, Tomoe!" Venus panicked. "She is, but something's wrong. She's not like this." Mars tensed for awhile trying to figure out what's going on. Suddenly, she noticed a man cloaked in a black robe chanting. She could sense dark magic heading towards Alleyne, it was mind control magic! "Kikki…" She whispered to her. Kikki perked up. "Yes?" She asked. Link blocked blow after blow from Alleyne. He could have sworn in his thoughts that Alleyne was begging for his help. 'Please… free me from Ganondorf's spell!' 'I got to knock her out somehow!' Link thought about it for 50 seconds then he punched her in the chest. Alleyne kept going, and Link gave her another punch. Mars and Kikki creep up on the dark spellcaster and charged at him, knocking him into where Link and Alleyne are after Link knocked her out with a drop kick. "So you're behind this!" Link gritted his teeth as he slashed the dark robbed man three times before finishing him off with a final slash. The wizard groaned in agony as he vanished in blue flames.

"Way to go, Link!" Navi cheered. "Talk about a close one!" Kikki panted. Tomoe walked up to Alleyne's body and checked her pulse.

"She's gonna be okay, she may ache a little, but she'll live." Tomoe smiled. Shizuka sighed in relief and smiled. Link got out a bottle with a red syrup like liquid in it.

"Hey Link?" Artemis asked. "What's that you got in your bottle?" Kikki went to pick up the Boss Key from the chest. "This…" Link smiled as he uncorked the bottle and poured some into Alleyne's mouth. "is healing medicine. I'm glad I brought some with me just in case something like this happens."

Koyomi couldn't help but smile. 'Link… You fight for what's right by freeing Alleyne. Perhaps you're not a very bad person like the demon man.' "Let me help you. We should rest up before we face Bongo Bongo." Koyomi offered. Link gasped, then smiled as Koyomi somehow got out medical supplies and begin treating Alleyne's wounds.

9 minutes later…

Alleyne stirred for about 1 minute till she slowly got up. She saw the party staring at her. "W-Where am I…?" Alleyne muttered, she winced when she tried to move. "And why do I feel like I been in a fight with a wild boar?"

"You were under the control of Ganondorf's minion and he forced you to attack us." Mars stated. "Huh?" Alleyne raised an eyebrow, then it hit her.

"I see…" She turned to Link with a cool smile. "Thank you for freeing me from that minion's control. 84 points." She commented. "Huh?" Link and Navi have question marks above their heads.

"Did we forget to tell ya that Alleyne gives points on people's performance?" Shizuka laughed. "Cool." Kikki smiled nervously.

"Now please tell me what happened." Alleyne asked sternly. Link told her everything. What made her gasp in shock that Nowa was held captive by Kakariko Village for something she didn't do.

"I see… Unless Bongo Bongo is defeated, Nowa will be burned at the stake and Ganondorf won't rest till every world in the known universe is under his control." Alleyne weakly got up. "I will help you the best I can do." Alleyne slams her staff's end to prove her point.

"Thank you, Alleyne." Kikki smiled. After resting for awhile, they made it to the Boss Room and entered it.

They see a hole on the ground. "That hole will lead us to Bongo Bongo. All we have to do jump down from it." Kikki told everyone. Sailor Moon gulped. "D-Do we have to go down there?" She stammered.

"Be brave, Sailor Moon." Tomoe told her. Sailor Moon nervously nodded as they safely jumped down.

The area they are in looks like a huge bongo drum. Suddenly, they heard something beating the drum. "Hear that?" Alleyne tensed. The party looked around for the source of the noise. The beating got louder.

That is where Venus discovered the source of the noise. "T-There!" She pointed, the party turned around and saw the monster. It was a huge monster with disembodied hands and a huge red eye. It was Bongo Bongo!

**Phantom Shadow Beast: Bongo Bongo**

Bongo Bongo vanished and tired to swipe the heroes, but they dodged it. "Link! Let's use our Lens of Truth to find him!" Kikki suggested. Link nodded as the both of them used their Lens of Truth, they see Bongo Bongo, but the others cannot. "Alright everyone, when we see Bongo Bongo, our voice will guide you!" Link told everyone. The others nodded and got ready. Bongo Bongo was redy to strike, Link got out his Fairy Bow and fired at the hands, stunning them and distracting Bongo Bongo for awhile. "Now over there!" Link shouted. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter launched her attack at the red eye, making Bongo Bongo fell to the ground. "Now's our chance!" Kikki shouted. "Windy!" Sakura got out her favorite Sakura Card and used Windy to strike Bongo Bongo's eye three times. "Whoa…" Mini-Moon gasped in awe. "Did we forget to tell you that Sakura is the Clow Mistress?" Li smirked as he drew out his blade and slashed Bongo Bongo two times. Meiling delivered a powerful punch to the eye, giving Bongo Bongo some hurt. Bongo Bongo rose up again and attacked Sailor Moon, giving her some damage. "Take this!" Tuxedo Mask shouted with Link's help strike the hands, stunning them. "Now it's my turn! Uranus World Shaking!" Uranus launched her attack at the evil beast's eye, making him fall down again. "Shizuka, now!" Tomoe yelled. "Got it!" Shizuka nodded as the two of them striked Bongo Bongo's red eye 5 times. Kikki bashed the eye three times with her staff. Bongo Bongo got up and was now mad! He tired to swipe our heroes, but they dodged it. Shizuka was hit by the hands, but recovered. "Venus Crescent Smash!" Venus launched her attack and divined it into two to strike the hands, stunning them. Link hit the eye with his Fairy Bow and Bongo Bongo fell to the ground. "Time to finish this!" Link shouted as he drew his Master Sword out and slashed Bongo Bongo 6 times before Sakura used Thunder to strike Bongo Bongo and Link finished it off with a final stab from his Master Sword.

Bongo Bongo screeched in agony as he beats his hands faster till he fell to the ground, then it dissolved into a dark substance before it disappeared completely dead.

"Alright! We did it!" Kikki did the V for Victory sign. "Alleyne, how are your wounds?" Link asked her in concern. "They're still a little sore, but they'll heal thanks to that medicine you gave me." Alleyne told him. "Sorry about that…" Link rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"No, it's alright. If you haven't punched me hard, I would have killed you and remained Ganondorf's slave forever." Alleyne smiled. Suddenly, the blue circle appeared on the middle of the bongo drum.

"Let's go." Link smiled as the party entered the blue circle and are warped to the Chamber of Sages.

The party appeared in the Chamber of Sages. Tomoe and Alleyne kneeled and made a prayer in honor of this sacred place.

"What are you two doing?" Neptune raised an eyebrow. "They're sending a prayer in honor of this sarced place." Kikki giggled.

Suddenly, the Shadow Altair begin to glow and risen out of it is a woman who has silver hair, and wore blue armor for women, she is Impa of the Sheikan.

"Impa…" Link smiled warmly. "So that's Impa?" Sakura gasped in awe. "I never thought the day would come. When I first looked at you, the one Princess Zelda entrusted the Ocarina of Time to, I have no idea you would be the Hero of Time. The Hero of Time, the warrior of light destined to bringing peace to Hyrule and countless worlds of the universe, and Kikki Benjamin… One of the five Chosen Ones would aid Link in his quest." Impa smiled.

"Then there's only one Sage left." Kikki smiled. "Yes. And When all six Sages have been awaken, we will open the void to seal the Evil King forever. But we will need the aid of the seventh Sage to accomplish this task." Impa told them.

"You mean… There is a 7th Sage?" Koyomi gasped in shock. "Yes. And that seventh Sage is someone Link knew and possbilly fell in love with. But it will come to you eventually. Here, take my Medallion, Here of Time." Impa raised her arms and out fell a purple Medallion.

"One more to go…" Pluto smiled as a white light engulfed them.

**"Please, look out for the Princess, Link…"**

Who is the seventh Sage? So many mysteries needed to be answered…

To be continued…

Next time: The Love Struck Sister of Miharu

A/n: Next up is Maharu and she and Nowa will join the party. Sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter, work and all. Also, I have a question for you all. Should I write a sequel to this fanfic following the events in Wind Waker? Tell me what you think. See you next time!


	17. The Love Struck Sister of Miharu

A/N: I am almost done with this fic! Just a few more chapters till I finally finish it. So here is Chapter 17!

Chapter 17: The Love Struck Sister of Miharu

The party find themselves back in the Graveyard. "Let's see how much has changed." Kikki suggested. Link and the others nodded as they safely got down and helped Alleyne head on down to Kakariko Village.

When they got there, they saw that the sun was bright on the village again and the rain has completely stopped.

"You did ti!" Zoey cheered as the rest of the party ran up to them. "Bongo Bongo is no more!" Corina grinned.

"And I see there's more of you than last time." Hayate stated. "Yeah." Tomoe nodded. "A-Alleyne!" Reina gasped as she, Risty and Nanael ran up to her.

"What happened to you? You got into a fist fight or something?" Nanael asked in concern. "I don't want to talk about it…" Alleyne told her coldly as she sat down.

"Let's go see Nowa then. By defeating Bongo Bongo, I'm sure the villagers will realized that Nowa didn't freed Bongo Bongo." Bridget suggested.

The party ran to where Nowa is, they left Alleyne to rest for awhile. They saw the villagers untying Nowa and her monkey. The guardsman noticed Link and his motely crew and smiled.

"Looks like you were true to your word. Bongo Bongo has been defeated. We were wrong to think this girl freed that beast to begin. We were jumping to conclusions. So we freed her and her pet from the stake." The guard told them.

"That's good to hear." Yukinari smiled. "Reina!" Nowa shouted happily as she ran up to her friends. "I thought for sure I was gonna get cooked!" Nowa turned to Link with a sweet smile. "Thank you for proving my innocence." Nowa said gratefully.

"Any time." Link closed his eyes and smiled. Fukuyama speeds up to Nowa and held her hand. "Hello! My name is Kazayama Fukuyama! I like girls, hate boys, rich and handsome and would you like to do something with me!" Fukuyama drooled. "Um…" Nowa smiled nervously before Kirie grabbed Fukuyama by the head and slams him into the ground.

"Anyway… My name is Nowa and this is my friend, Lou." Nowa introduced herself and Lou. Lou said something gibberish saying hello or something.

"Nowa… Alleyne is resting and waiting for you near the graveyard, why don't you see here?" Tomoe asked her with a smile. Nowa gasped in shock. "Teacher is here? I'll go see her right away!" Nowa and Lou ran off to see Alleyne.

"So, what do we do now?" Koga asked Link. "We rest up for tomorrow. And then, we prepare to enter Gerudo Desert, we can find a clue on where the last Sage is there."

"A-Are you sure? They'll kill us on the spot!" Kagome stammered while Shippo gulped. "Knowing Ganondorf, he still orders them around and told them to capture us and Link." Renee folded her arms.

"Great… entering a valley full of mean female thieves…" Tomoka frowned as she pouted.

The next morning…

A woman walked into the village through the gate. She has red hair, has a beautiful bust, wore a black dress and white gloves. She looked left and right before noticing a man working on something to repair the village with.

"Excuse me?" She walked up to him. The man noticed her. "Yes? May I help you, miss?" He asked her. "Yes… Can you tell me where I am?" She asked sweetly.

"Huh?" The man raised an eyebrow. "This is Kakariko Village in the land of Hyrule. Don't tell me you haven't heard of Hyrule?" He asked in surprise. "I see… I'm new to this land and needed some directions. Thank you and sorry to disturb you. " The woman smiled sweetly as she walked off. "…What an odd woman." The man muttered as he resumed working.

The woman was looking around till she noticed Link, the Mew Mews, Reina, Alleyne, Nowa and Tomoe and Shizuka discussing their plans for the trip to Gerudo Desert. She eyed Link with great interest. "Hmm… Maybe he's the one…" A smirk formed in her lips as she seductantly walked up to them.

"So tell me, have you been to Gerudo Desert before, Link?" Nowa asked as she feed Lou with a berry. "Once when I was a kid, but the guards wouldn't let me pass when I first went there to find out more about Ganondorf. I wonder they're gone now…" Link puts his hand on his chin in thought.

"Hmm?" Zoey wondered as she saw the woman walking up to them. "Hello big boy." She asked sweetly. Link turned around and saw her. "Yes? May I help you?" Link asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. My name is Maharu, and I'm looking for a husband and I was wondering if you can come with me and help me find a way back to Seiren so we can get married?" She grinned sweetly. Link clichéd, Shizuka was trying her best not to laugh, Tomoe was silent, Reina has the dotted eye look on her face again, Nowa has a question mark above her head, Lou, Alleyne sighed and the Mews looked surprised.

"Absolutely not!" Navi fumed. "Link has an important duty to fulfill in Hyrule and he's not gonna be your husband all of a sudden!" "Is that so?" Maharu asked as she raised an eyebrow and folded her arms.

Before it can get any worse for Link, it turned better when "Big Sister Maharu?" Miharu and Yukinari walked up to her. Maharu gasped in shock, then quickly burst into tears as she went up and hugged Miharu!

"Oh little sister Miharu! I can't believe it's you!" She wailed. "Uh… What's with her?" Shizuka sweat dropped. "Oh, she's overly protected of Miharu, cause she's Miharu's big sister." Yukinari laughed nervously.

"So you're Maharu from Tomoko…" Zoey gasped in awe. Koyomi and Tomoko walked up to them.

"Tomoko has gotten your husband, Maharu!" Tomoko grinned, earning her a whack from Reina. "Ow! Why you hit Tomoko!" She glared at Reina.

"Link is not her husband, he's the Hero of Time." Reina told her sternly, Tomoko muttered to herself and pouted.

One hour later after explaining to Maharu and what's going on here and beating the crud out of Fukuyama…

"I see…" Maharu frowned. "So Ganondorf's itching to take over Seiren too…" Maharu stands up. "Link, Zoey, everyone. I will do my best to help you all out. I know a thing or two about fighting like Kirie here." She winked.

"Teacher, how are your wounds?" Nowa asked Alleyne in concern. "They're better now thanks to that medicine and a good night's sleep. So We're good to go, right?" Alleyne smiled coolly.

"Also…" Corina got out desert robes for the party. "I managed to buy us some clothes to protect us from the desert, so we can get through the desert in time!" She smiled.

"Alright, today, we head to Gerudo Desert." Link smiled.

Meanwhile… at Ganondorf's Castle…

Melona, Menace and Airi screamed in agony as Ganondorf zapped them with lightning. He was not happy with their recent failures.

"You three disappoint me… You failed to kill the Hero of Time and capture the Chosen Ones… If they rescued the last Sage then you don't want to know what happens next!" Ganondorf growled.

Menace gritted her teeth angrily as she weakly got up. "I have had it with your orders! I'm the queen!" Ganondorf warped in front of her and grabbed her by the throat.

"Watch your tone when you're in the presence of the King of Evil, ghost or I will make sure that kingdom of yours will never be restored to its former glory back in your world." He smirked evilly as he flung her to the floor. Menace gulped and nodded meekly.

"This mission is your last chance. Fail and those wishes of yours will never be granted and I will make sure my army hunts you down. You are to go to Gerudo Fortress when my loyal Gerudo followers captured the Hero of Time and his friends and then executed the Hero of Time and his friends, but leave the Chosen Ones alive. I need them to open the gateway to their world so I can conquer it. Due to me not trusting you to get the task done, She will accompany you." Ganondorf motioned someone to enter.

Melona and her friends gasped in shock as they saw who she was. She has dark greenish hair tied in a pony tail, wore white scalely revealing armor, white silver boots and around her waist as underwear is a snake. She also has a fine double edged dagger like sword and a shield.

Airi was the first to speak. "You're… You're…"

To be continued…

Next time: Brawl at Gerudo Fortress! The Ninja, Boy Teacher, Student Magical Girls and Snake Woman!

A/N: Next time, our heroes except for Renee are captured by the Gerudo and it's up to Renee to rescue them by sneaking into the fortress and freeing the workers as well, then they meet the gangs from Naruto and Negima and a huge fight will ensure with Melona, Menace, Airi and Echinda joining the team. So enough from me, see ya next time!


	18. Brawl at Gerudo's Fortress!

Chapter 18: Brawl at Gerudo Fortress! The Ninja, Boy Teacher, Student Magical Girls and Snake Woman!

The party were on their way to Gerudo Valley. Maharu decided to strike up a conversation.

"So…" Maharu begin. "What do those Gerudo girls look like?" Link puts his hand on his chin while still riding Epona.

"Well, they're thieves and they always have red hair and Ganondorf is the leader of them all." Link stated.

"And you say every thousands of years an male is born into the Gerudo tribe, right?" Sango asked him. Link nodded in response.

"Hmm…" Zoey was in thought. "What's wrong Zoey?" Amy asked her. "Could Ganondorf inform them to capture us? I got a bad feeling about this…" Zoey shook her head.

"Ah, we'll be ready for them when we get there!" Tomoka boasted. "Don't get cocky, the worst is still to come." Risa told her.

The party arrived at the entrance to Gerudo Valley.

"So you tried to cross the bridge 7 years ago, Link?" Koga asked our Hero of Time. "Yes. And if I remember correctly, it should be right…" When they arrived, they saw the bridge down, someone must have cut it. "there…" Link frowned.

"What happened to the bridge? It's cut down!" Nanael gawked. "Do you think you and your friends' horses can make it across?" Hotaru asked Link and the Mews. "Don't doubt our steeds, right Epona?" Link smiled as he petted Epona in the head. Epona neighed in agreement. One by one, Link and the Mews' horses took a leap of faith and made it across to the other side. Sango and Kirara and Rini and Pegasus got everybody across.

Suddenly, a man who has white hair, wore blue clothes with his chest hanging out and brown pants came out of a tent.

"Well I'll be! People made it through that dang blasted downed bridge!" He walked up to our heroes. "Hey… You're the carpenter I met seven years ago." Link gasped. "Link, it's him alright." Navi nodded.

"Eh? Have we met before? Whatever, it doesn't matter. Listen, I need your help." The head carpenter asked.

"Can you care to explain why the bridge was cut down?" Dairen asked him. "It's those blasted Gerudo! They cut down the bridge to show that Ganondorf, the King of Evil is top dog in Hyrule!" The head carpenter growled.

"What a jerk that Ganondorf is… He's definitely not my type of guy…" Maharu frowned. "Did you come here to fix the bridge?" Reina asked.

"Yep. Me and my four workers were sent here to fix it. Don't ask how we managed to get across. But there's another problem. My four men went AWOL and said they would rather join the Gerudo then become carpenters, lazy good for nothing oafs!" The top carpenter growled.

"Those idiots! The Gerudo are only women and they wouldn't let them join their ranks!" Shizuka growled. "I agreed. Someone needs to free those four men." Tomoe nodded in agreement.

"Hey, that will be nice of you to help out an old carpenter like me. The four lazy bums are probably in Gerudo Fortress somewhere. Good luck and be careful!" The top carpenter smiled.

"I have an idea." Bridget stated. "Let's leave our horses by the tent. That way, we can be really careful while traveling through the valley." Everyone nodded in agreement and Link and the Mews left their horses by the tent and told the head carpenter to take care of them while they're gone.

The party begin their trek through the valley's mini canyons. "Are we there yet?" Nanael complained. "No." Inuyasha and Kirie said irritabley. "Not much longer now." Navi stated.

Suddenly… "Freeze!" The party looked around for the voice and looked up to see brown skinned women were Arabian clothes and having bows and arrows ready, some of them have nets to capture them.

"Blast! The Gerudo!" Link gritted his teeth. Fukuyama has hearts in his eyes, seeing the beautiful women before them.

"Well well, looks like Lord Ganondorf was right about you coming here to learn more about our king." A Gerudo sergeant smirked coldly. "Seize them!" She ordered, the Gerudo hurled the nets at them, Renee dodge rolled out of the way and watched helplessly as she saw her friends caught in the nets, struggling to break free. "Madam! We missed one!" A Gerudo soldier exclaimed.

"Don't worry! I will come back to save all of you!" Renee exclaimed as she high tailed it out of here. "W-Wait! You can't leave us here! Coward!" Rayne growled. "We trust Renee… She'll come save us in no time…" Corina said with hope.

"Shall we purse the fifth Chosen One?" Another Gerudo soldier asked. "No… She'll come to us eventually. Right now, contact the four Otherworldly supporters of Lord Ganondorf that we have captured our targets." The Gerduo sergeant stated. The Gerudo hauled the party to Gerudo Fortress.

Later that night…

Renee was standing near a wall, near the Gerudo Fortress. She stealthy made her way across near the entrance. She hid near a barrel. She peeks out from the barrel to see two Gerudo guards chatting.

"So, those four will arrive shortly?" She asked her fellow Gerudo. The second Gerudo nodded. "Lord Ganondorf said that one of them is strong and from the same world as those three bothersome idiots who serve him. Anyway, how are the prisoners?"

"The Hero of Time hasn't tried anything funny since we tossed him into the top cell. The four remaining Chosen Ones are locked up with the first of the four brothers we kept locked up. As for the rest, they locked up in our grand cell, but they're doing some strange things… Like they're planning to make the biggest escape ever. Also locked up with them is a boy who is loud and wore orange clothes, a pink haired girl who wore red clothes, 31 girls and a boy who seems to be skilled in magic. But it must be my imagination. Also, we locked the young ones with the third of those stupid brothers." The Gerudo soldier shrugged.

"Keep an close eye on them. Lord Ganondorf wants the Hero of Time and those people executed by dawn and the four Chosen Ones delivered to him. Also, find that fifth Chosen One." She issued.

Renee smiled to herself as she sneakily made her way to the top where Link is being held, when she got near the hole where Link is tossed in, she heard the Longshot being fired and Link pulled himself out to freedom.

Renee smiled again. "I told you I would come back to save all of you." "Indeed you are." Link smiled at her. "I knew you'll never abandon us, Renee!" Navi beamed.

"Yeah. That's what friends are for. Come on, let's free Zoey and the others. Do you still have your equipment?" Link smiled as he pointed to his Master Sword. Renee sighed in relief as the two of them head to where Zoey and the others are.

After they escaped, a Gerudo soldier was about to check up on Link till she saw that Link was gone! She gasped.

"I must tell my sisters that the Hero of Time has escaped!" She blew out a whistle.

Zoey, her friends and the first of the carpenter brothers were silent as they wait patiently their cell. Suddenly, Link and Renee came in.

"Link! Renee! You came!" Kikki smiled happily. "Hang on, we'll get you out!" Link told them. "I think not!" Suddenly a Gerudo Swordswoman leaped down, ready for battle.

"You got a lot of nerve escaping from your cell!" She growled. "Hey, you served an Evil King. It's not too late to defect from his side. Why don't you leave that jerk?" Renee tried to reason.

"Insolent fool! Only Lord Ganondorf is worthy of leader of the Gerudo! Fifthly men have no power here!" The Gerudo warrior stated as she slashed Link, he dodged rolled out of the way.

"Well them." Link unsheathed his Master Sword. "Let us show you what we males can do!"

"Hah!" The Gerudo warrior did a spinning slash, but Link dodged it and slashed her three times. Renee lashed her whip at the warrior, giving her some damage. The Gerudo warrior managed to slash Link 4 times till Link counter attacked by slashing her three times. The Gerudo warrior and Link clashed swords for about 50 seconds till Link got the upper hand and slashed her five times. Growling, the Gerudo warrior tried to get Link with a upper slash, but he dodged it and slashed her three times. "Go get her, guys!" Corina cheered. "Time to finish this!" Link and Renee shouted as they combined their attacks to defeat the Gerudo warrior, she fell to the ground on her butt, droping a key. She glared at the two warriors before getting up and running off. Renee got the key and used it to unlock the cell door holding her friends and the first of the carpenter brothers.

"Thanks Renee." Zoey closed her eyes and smiled. "Yeah! Thanks a lot! Thank you so much for rescuing us! When me and the brothers decided to join the Gerudo, I have no idea they will be hostile towards men. Please, rescue three of my brothers!" The first of the carpenter brothers pleaded. "We will." Bridget nodded.

Link and the Mews got outside and looked around. "I overheard the Gerudo saying that the rest of our friends including people who are with them are planning the great escape since almost all of them have super strength." Renee remembered.

"Really? When?" Zoey asked her. "Right about…" Suddenly, an explosion occurred from the south east of the fortress. "now."

With our heroes' friends…

"Too easy!" A blond haired boy who wore orange clothes, whiskers on his face and on his head is a head band with a metal plate of a leaf grinned as he dusted his hands after destroying the cell door.

"Don't get cocky, Naruto. Those Gerudo might be on to us now that we escaped." A pink haired girl who wore a red dress stated. Her name is Sakura Haruno.

"We're planning a great escape. How exciting!" Konoka Konoe smiled. She is one of 31 students of a boy named Negi Springfield.

"Keep your guard up, who knows what kind of resistance the Gerudo might be giving us." Pluto advised. "Alright." Kirie cracked her fists. "Let's show the Gerudo the error of their ways!"

"Right on!" Asuna Kagurazka nodded in agreement. "This shall be easy." Kagura brandished her fan. Kanna nodded in agreement.

"And we need to rendezvous with Link and the others." Reina added. "Alright then, charge!" Inuyasha proclaimed.

Meanwhile…

"What do you mean the prisoners have escaped!" Melona fumed. Not too long ago after Link and Renee free the remaining Mews, Melona, Airi and Menace and their fourth temporary ally, Echidna just arrived and a Gerudo soldier was giving them the bad news.

"It must be the fifth Chosen One. She must have master minded their escape. But I'm starting to think serving Lord Ganondorf may be a bad idea to begin with." She stated.

"We can't afford to screw this last mission up! We'll go find them ourselves!" Menace growled. "Hmm…" Echidna said with interest.

Back to the others…

Link and the Mews rushed towards the second cell room while their friends are keeping the Gerudo busy. They made it to the second cell.

The second of the carpenter brothers noticed them. "Hey, did you came here to save us?" He asked. "Yep!" Corina nodded.. Suddenly, another Gerudo warrior dropped out of the celling.

"There will be no saving today!" She brandished her swords, just as she got ready to attack, someone tapped on her shoulder. Confused, she turned around and saw Maharu behind her.

"My, you need to learn to chill out." Maharu smirked as she grabbed the Gerudo warrior and flung her to the ground, making her drop the key. Growling, the Gerudo warrior ran off.

Maharu grabbed the key and used it to unlock the cell door. "Gee, thanks for rescuing me! Me and my brothers thought the Gerudo were cool, but now I take back what I said about them, they're evil and mean! Please free two of our remaining brothers!" The second carpenter brother pleaded as he safely escaped.

"Not all Gerudo are mean and wicked like Ganondorf…" Zoey said. "What makes you say that?" Maharu asked, raising an eyebrow. "You'll see." Corina grinned. "Come on, let's go free the two remaining carpenter brothers." Link told them, they nodded in agreement as they head outside.

When they got outside, they saw their friends fighting Gerudo soldiers. Inuyasha and a girl with black hair in a ponytail and… bird wings fighting two of the Gerudo. Risty and Nanael were doing their best to hold off 5 of them, and the rest of the Scouts were handling 30 Gerudo soldiers and the rest are fighting more of them. Luckily, they're not going to kill them.

"Looks like the rest of the gang are fighting the Gerudo army." Kikki stated. "Let's go free the prisoners while our friends are distracting them." Bridget advised. They nodded and headed into the third cell room.

When they got there, they saw Reina and Alleyne fighting a Gerudo warrior, they saw the Cardcaptors and Tomoko locked up with the third carpenter brother. Reina was hit by one of the blades from the Gerudo warrior, Alleyne rushed in and bashed the Gerudo three times with her staff. Link and Zoey drew out their blades and charged at the Gerudo, helping out their friends and defeating the Gerudo warrior.

Knocked to the ground, the Gerudo warrior looked at them after dropping an key. "Hmm… Maybe we were wrong about men being useless except for the Great Ganondorf…" She simply said as she ran off.

"What a tough battle." Reina sighed in relief. Alleyne got the key and used it to unlock the cell door. The Cardcaptors, Tomoko and the third carpenter brother got out of the cell.

"Renee! You came back to save us!" Sakura smiled. "Of course." Renee smiled back. "Tomoko wasn't scared at all! She was planning to get us out!" Tomoko boasted. "Hehee, that's not what your face says." Meiling giggled. "S-Shut up!" Tomoko growled.

"Thanks for saving me, kids. You guys are alright. Hmm, maybe you need an apprentice hero like me to teach?" The third carpenter brother offered. "Um…" Link and Navi sweat dropped. "Maybe it's best if you remain a carpenter." Navi pointed out.

"You're right. Being a carpenter is much more fun than being a mean Gerudo. I wonder if our boss is worried about us. My last brother is held somewhere in this blasted fortress, please rescue him!" He pleaded as he high tailed out of here. "One more to go." Reina smiled.

As they were on the rooftops, "Hold it right there!" Link and his friends turned to see Melona, Airi and Menace glaring at them. "Oh not you three again!" Corina growled. "You know them?" Sakura asked her.

"Enemies of Reina from her and her friends world, servants of a evil woman named the Swamp Witch, now they serve Ganondorf." Link frowned as he unsheathed his sword.

"Thanks to you, Ganondorf is now angry with us and he's given us one last chance to do our jobs correctly!" Menace growled as she brandishes Seta. Airi was silent.

"So… Our last battle with you, eh?" Alleyne frowned as she pointed her staff at the three troublesome trio. "This is it! We cannot afford to lose to them!" Melona got her spear ready.

"Starting the party without me? My, you three are still stupid as I thought." Echidna's voice said as she walked up to them. "E-Echidna!" Reina gasped.

"A elf mercenary from our world… and one of my former friends…" Alleyne gritted her teeth angrily. "Good! Now let's go take care of them!" Melona got into a battle stance.

"…Sorry Melona, but looks like you're on your own." Airi frowned as she walked over to Link and his friends' side, leaving them confused. "A-Airi!" Menace gasped. "Why you traitor!" Melona gritted her teeth angrily.

"I now know both Ganondorf and the Swamp Witch are evil people who caused only harm to people, so I'm leaving both of them to start my life over. I don't care about my wish, I just wanted to be normal. Is that alright with you, Link, Hero of Time?" Airi smiled warmily at him. "S-Sure." Link blushed.

"Augghhhh!" Melona stomped her feet. "Fine then! Be that way! We're going to destroy the Hero of Time without you then! Echidna, you take on the Hero of Time while we take on Reina and Alleyne!" She issued.

"Hmhmhmhm… Hero of Time… You will be my greatest challenge yet." She got out her dagger sword and got into a battle stance. 'Echidna looks like a tough oopent, I need to give it my all in this fight. Nayru, please guide me in battle.' Link prayed as he and Echidna charged. Reina and Alleyne charged at Melona and Menace.

**Veteran Mercenary: Echidna**

**Filtrous Shape Shifter: Melona**

**Dead Ghost Queen: Menace**

Link and Echidna clashed weapons for about 50 seconds till Link got the upper hand and slashed her three times with the Master Sword. "Oof! Not bad, kid. But I have 500 years of experience in battle." Echidna said playfully as she kicked Link in the chest. Link recovered and he and Echidna clashed weapons again till Link got the upper hand and slashed her three times. Meanwhile, Melona lashed her slimy tendrils at Reina, she dodged it and slashed her three times with her sword. "Give it up, Melona! Ganondorf is using you so he can have his way!" Reina reasoned. "S-Shut it!" Melona growled as she made mulptiple spears and flung them at Reina, she dodged them and upper slashed Melona. Menace was flinging dark magic after dark magic at Alleyne, she dodged them with ease. "Why won't you let me hit you!" Menace growled as she charged up a spirit punch and hurled it at Alleyne, she dodged it and bashed Menace three times with her staff and delivered an slamming bash on her. Menace growled as she made a dark energy ball and hurled it at Alleyne, she dodged rolled out of the way. She turned to Zoey and the others. "Hurry and free the last brother while w keep them busy!" She issued. They nodded and headed into the fourth cell room. Echidna was giving Link a hard time by dodging his slashes and slashing him 5 times. Link then thought of something, he waited for her to strike, he blocked it with his shield and then slashed her five times and punched her in the gut. Echidna winced. "Not bad, Hero of Time… Can you handle this?" Echidna stated as she tried to slashed him, but Link dodged it and punched her in the gut and knocked her to the ground. Reina and Alleyne combined their attacks and slams Melona and Menace into each other, ending the battle.

"Crud! Beaten by the Hero of Time and his friends!" Melona moaned. She saw Link coming closer. "Gulp! And now… here comes the part where he finish us off!" She stammered.

"No! If I die, the bloodline of my kingdom will vanish forever!" Menace struggled to get up, but it was fulite. Link raised his sword up in the air. Melona and Menace closed their eyes and waited for their demises. Link then slams his Master Sword beside them, not killing the two of them.

"M-Melona? Not that I want to put a gift horse in the mouth but, are we dead yet?" Menace stammered. Melona opened her eyes and saw the Master Sword beside them. Menace opened her eyes and saw it too.

"Hey Menace, let me ask you something." Link said, pulling the Master Sword out. "If this Swamp Witch is as bad as you say she is, do you really think she'll show you any gratitude after you do what she asks? Do you really think she'll help you revive your kingdom?"

"Well..." Menace began.

"And what about you, Melona?" Navi added. "What has the Swamp Witch done for you lately?"

"Well uh…" Melona stammered.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. She was just using us so she can rule the kingdom back in our world. When she does that, she'll toss the two of you like useless garbage or worse, kill you. Ganondorf will do the same thing as her." Airi frowned.

"It's not too late, you two!" Reina shouted. "If I win the Queen's Blade tournament, Menace, I will help you restore your kingdom when I'm queen. I promised. As for you Melona, you will have to make up for all the people you hurt or killed. And maybe, Nanael's leader will go easy on you if you do that."

"That's right." Alleyne nodded in agreement. "You… You really mean it, Reina?" Menace gasped in shock. All her life as a minion of the Swamp Witch, no one has treated her with kindness. "I…I guess we should leave the Swamp Witch's army… Yeah, you're right. We should leave the Swamp Witch and Ganondorf! They can find new help for all I care!" Melona nodded.

Link then noticed Echidna and walked up to her. "Link! Be careful! Echidna may be up to something." Alleyne warned, but was confused as she saw Link helping Echidna up.

"Hmm… Why did you help me up, boy?" Echidna asked him. "Cause we're not the enemy. I don't know about the past you and Alleyne experienced, but if we join forces, Ganondorf won't know what hit him." Link smiled.

"Hmm…" Echidna closed her eyes in thought. "Echidna?" Alleyne gasped in shock. 30 seconds later, Echidna opened her eyes with a smile. "Hmhmhm. Well then, I guess I should end my contract with the King of Evil. I will join your cause, Hero of Time." Echidna offered her hand. "Please, call me Link." Link shook her hand.

Zoey and the others came up. "We freed the last brother!" She exclaimed. "Well played." The party and their newest members turned to see a Gerudo who has red hair, green Arabian clothes and has a few accersories on her. Link and his friends drew out their weapons.

"Relax. I won't harm you. At first, I thought all men except for the Great Ganondorf were useless, but seeing as you escaped and freed the prisoners have changed our opinion as well as our loyalty to Ganondorf." The Gerudo smirked.

"You don't say?" Alleyne asked as she gets ready to attack in case she attacks. "Don't worry, I ordered all the Gerudo to stand down. Your friends are on their way to meet up with you. For the moment, there is one Gerudo who opposed Ganondorf's rule. Her name… is Nabooru, Ganondorf's right hand woman. At first, she obeyed him, but she started to questioned his motives. Why don't we talk more inside the fortress. You must be hungry after all the fighting and sneaking you have done." The Gerudo leuitent asked.

Melona and Menace's stomachs begin to growl. "Yeah, we are pretty hungry." Menace blushed.

After a huge fight and sneaking around, Link and his party have gained the trust of the Gerudo. But who is Nabooru and what connections does she have with Ganondorf?

To be continued…

Next time: Brothers: Crossing the Cruel Desert

A/n: Next time, Link and the gang cross the evil desert to the Desert Colossus and Inuyasha fights his half brother Sesshomaru, so stay tune!


	19. Crossing the Cruel Desert

Chapter 19: Brothers: Crossing the Cruel Desert

Somewhere in the desert, we see green leech like creatures moving about before digging back underground, but that's not who we're focusing on right now.

The ones' we're focusing were watching them move. Among those there were a small toad demon holding a large stick with a lady and a demon head situated on the top. Next was a small human girl in a yellow and orange yukata. Snoozing next to her was a two-headed dragon-like creature. Finally, there was a human figure donned in red and white robes with black chest armor and a white furry boa along his shoulder. He had long silver hair and purple slash marks on his cheeks with a purple moon marking on his forehead. The fact that he was missing a left arm was what made him stick out even farther.

This man was in fact the demon known as Sesshomaru, Lord of the West since the passing of his father, Inu no Taisho. He was also the half-brother of Inuyasha, although he didn't like to admit it. The two tiny ones were his servant Jakken and his ward Rin. The last creature was his steed called Ah-Un.

"Humph! What lowly demons!" Jakken snorted. "What could they possibly be doing?" Jakken turned to Sesshomaru.

"Don't mind me asking this, Mi'lord," Jakken began. "But have you figured out where we ended up?"

"According to that human who sat on a magic carpet as he calls it, we are in a world called Hyrule in the Haunted Wasteland. He was polite to tell me, I half expected him to cower in fear." Sesshomaru then walked off. "W-Wait for me, Mi'lord!" Jakken gasped as he, Rin and Ah-Un followed him to who knows where in the Haunted Wasteland.

Back to our heroes.

The party were sitting around in a huge room in the Gerudo Fortress after gaining the support of the Gerudo. It was then, introductions were made.

Negi smiled and go first. "My name is Negi Springfield, age 9 and a teacher at Maharo High School for girls." "No way!" Kikki gasped. "You have a Bachelor's Degree at such an early age?"

"Interesting." Hayate nodded. "Oh come on! Kids always showing off us adults!" Risty glared at Echidna. Risty was not too happy to find out that Echidna have joined their party. Alleyne told her to treat Echidna like a normal person since she's now part of the gang. She still hates snakes, but her wise elf friend has a point. Heck, it even took 20 seconds for Alleyne and Echidna to rebuild their friendship!

"My name is Asuna Kagurazaka, also a student of Negi's. Don't get me mad or you'll regret it!" Asuna winked.

"Hi! My name is Konoka Konoe. It's nice to meet you all." Konoka said cheerfully.

"Konichiwa. Setsuna Sakurazaki. It's a pleasure." Setsuna bowed politely.

"Ayaka Yukiihiro, class president of Negi-san's class." Ayaka smiled. "And class piss-offer…" Asuna whispered. "What was that, Asuna?" Ayaka glared at her which Asuna glared back at her.

"N-Nodoka Miyazaki…" Nodoka did her best to look away, but failed.

"Yue Ayase. It's nice to meet you, I guess." Yue shrugged.

The girl who looks 10 years old glared at Link then said in a English accent "Evangeline A.K. McDowell." Cutting this short, the students of Negi's class introduced themselves. Now it was the boy and girl's turn.

"Sakura Haruno, thirteen years old, medical ninja."

"Naruto Uzumaki, thirteen years old, future Hokage!"

"WHAT!" Kazumi Asakura, Nodoka surpisely, and Natsumi Murakami gawked. "You mean, you're an year younger than I?" Kazumi gasped.

"I didn't think you were this close to our age!" Natsumi added. "I thought you were still in grade school!" Asuna gawked as well.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought so too." Nodoka bowed her head in apology.

"Even Yukinari is taller than you." Kirie added.

"That wasn't very nice!" Naruto wailed as tears ran down his eyes in a funny way.

"Calm down, noodle brains. First things first. We need to wait for the Gerudo letient to tell us more about Nabooru." Sakura H. When the two Sakuras met, they were shocked to have the same first name, so to avoid any confusion, the party called them Sakura A. and Sakura H.

1 minute later, the Gerudo lieutenant arrived. "Good. Everyone's here. Let us begin. Nabooru was a woman with a somewhat noble heart, she served Ganondorf loyality, but then, over time, she started to question his motives. We haven't heard from her in about 7 years. Her headquarters is in the Desert Colosso, which is across the Haunted Wasteland."

"So we go to the Desert Colosso to find Nabooru then?" Miroku asked, now figuring it out. "Hold it. The Haunted Desert is known for its mirages. Only the Eye of Truth can help you across. Also, the desert is known for its quicksand." The lieutenant stated. "Don't worry." Kikki smiled as she got out her Lens of Truth. "We can handle anything the Haunted Desert can throw at us!"

"Hmm. Alright then. Halfway through the Haunted Wasteland is a old fort, you can rest there. Once you do, you will arrive at the Desert Colosso where the Spirit Temple is. For now, you rest and gather some supplies. You have a long road ahead of you." She advised. The party nodded in agreement.

After resting for quite a bit, they got some supplies and are ready. The Gerudo opened the gate and they entered the Haunted Wasteland.

It was almost half an hour and the party were following Link and Kikki's lead through the Haunted Wasteland.

"Patooe!" Melona spit out some sand from her mouth. "I hate this desert! It's nothing but sand, sand, sand! I hate people who lived in the desert!" Melona complained. Echidna said "Ahem!" and pointed to Menace who looked hurt about that outburst. Melona's mood did a 180 and said "Cept for you, your people are nice." She smiled nervously.

"How much longer till we reached the desert outpost?" Fukuyama complained. "Not much longer now." Uranus said, remembering what Link said. Suddenly, the green desert monsters appeared.

"Get out of our way!" Mana Tatsumiya shouted as she got out her twin guns and fired them at the creatures, damaging them a little. "Hah!" Chao Lingshen delivered a devasting kick to the green creature, killing it. Makie used her ribbon to kill some of them. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto did some hand symbols and made 3 clones of himself appear and they defeated 3 more leech monsters. Link and Zoey used their swords to finish off the rest of them.

"It's gonna take a lot more to finish us off!" Shippo cheered. Suddenly, the sandstorm was getting worse. "Augh! The sand is getting into my eyes!" Corina winced, she always hated the Haunted Wasteland in the game cause it almost clouded her vision.

"Not much longer now… The old fort should be around here somewhere." Chachamaru Karakuri stated. 4 minutes later of crossing the desert, they stumbled upon something.

"Hey…" Risa pointed to the place. "It's the old fort the Gerudo lieutenant told us about!" "That's good news!" Nowa beamed. "We set up camp at the old fort." Bridget stated as she saw the sunset.

10 minutes later, they set up camp.

They sat around the campfire. It was then Link decided to strike up a conversation with Naruto and Sakura H.

"So, what is your story before you got to Hyrule?" He asked them. Naruto looked down for about 30 seconds then looked up and said "We're looking for someone… A boy named Sasuke Uchiha."

"Is he a friend of yours from your world?" Miharu asked them. "Yes. He hails from the Uchiha clan, a family of geniuses in the village of Konohagakure." Sakura H. added.

"Wow. He must be a really powerful human!" Meiling gasped in awe.

"He is. He has this one technique called the Sharingan," Naruto continued. "It lets him copy the abilities of any opponent. From what I've heard, only a member of the Uchihas could use it, as it's a genetic technique."

"Any opponent?" Koga asked. "Including demons?"

"I don't know. Maybe," Naruto shrugged.

"Sasuke was with an evil criminal in our world named Orochimaru who is almost as bad as this Ganondorf person. The reason he joined Orochimaru is because his whole clan was killed by his oldest brother, Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke is the last known Uchiha left."

"No way!" Raye gasped. "Why did he do that!"

"No one knows," Naruto said, "Some people say that our village told him to do it. But I think it's a lie. Anyway, Sasuke went to Orochimaru so he could get strong enough to kill Itachi and avenge his family. We've been looking for him ever since he left."

"Well, I hope you find Sasuke and bring him back to his senses before he does something that he'll regret forever," Navi told them.

"Thanks you guys," Naruto smiled.

"Hmm…" Kagome can feel an odd and demonic power coming from Naruto. She can tell Rayne can feel it too. It was like… there's two sides of Naruto that he's unwilling to tell them.

Unknown to the party, Sesshomaru and his court stood watch from a nearby sand hill. "It would appear that Inuyasha and his human allies built an army," Jakken muttered. "Now that I think of it, the new humans dress like the woman Inuyasha insists to be with."

"Hnn..." Sesshomaru muttered as he continued looking on. He could sense different kinds of new auras from the humans. Auras he never felt before. Some could match his power. Sesshomaru never once thought that there would be a human who could match him, but now he was intrigued. "Let us pay them a visit. Besides, its been a while since I last saw my 'dear' little brother."

"Hmm?" Reina tensed. "What's wrong, Reina?" Nanael asked her. Inuyasha sniffled the air and stiffed. "Guys, we got company." His eyes narrowed as he gripped his sword's hilt.

The group looked to Inuyasha before checking in the direction of where he was looking. What they found was a tall man with silver hair walking towards them. Standing a bit behind him was a dragon-like creature, a toad thing with a stick, and a little girl. From the way Inuyasha and his grouped reacted, they all knew that the man was not friendly. But did he come from the Feudal Era too?

"His aura is menacing... and he looks like dog-boy," Evangeline frowned.

"He should," Miroku frowned. "That is Sesshomaru. He's Inuyasha's half-brother and he's a full demon. He is also a taiyoukai, the Lord of the West. A title he inherited from his father."

"Inuyasha never said anything about having a brother," Menace blinked.

"He and Sesshomaru don't get along very well," Kagome answered.

"So then Inuyasha is a Count?" Kikki blinked.

"He doesn't look like an aristocrat," Corina said as she glanced at him.

"And why would I want anything to do with my old man?" Inuyasha barked.

"It's been a long time, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru greeted his brother.

"Not long enough."

"I see you've kept the same company. And some new friends as well," Sesshomaru observed, he could almost see the auras coming from them.

"Hey, did you get sucked into a black portal too?" Negi asked him. "I did, I thought it was something that the lowly demons created so I tried to exterminate. It is rare that I ever make a mistake. I demand to know what is going on."

"We owe you nothing!" Inuyasha growled. "Now shove off!"

"Not until I get what I want to know." In a quick blur, he was suddenly a foot away from the party with his hand on the hilt of the Tokijin. "Now, tell me."

"I said…NO WAY!" Inuyasha yelled as he drew his Tetsusaiga in a wide slash. Sesshomaru drew his own sword and the two demonic weapons clashed against each other.

**Lord of the West: Sesshomaru**

"You haven't changed Inuyasha; always striking first and explaining later," Sesshomaru commented as they were kept in a deadlock, "Very well." The dog demon brothers forced each other to jump back. Sesshomaru took the first attack as his claws glowed a sick green. He lunged and began slashing at Inuyasha as the half-demon quickly ducked and dodged from the attacks. "Shouldn't we help?" Hotaru asked. "No. We would just get in the way," Michelle told her. "Can you dodge this?" Sesshomaru taunted as he brought his energy whip to bear and began sending it flying. Inuyasha quickly used his Tetsusaiga to deflect all attacks sent his way. Dismissing his sword for the moment, he brought out his claws and made the glow white. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" he shouted as he lunged at Sesshomaru and began his own offensive. After a moment off avoiding the attacks, the demon lord grabbed Inuyasha by the sleeve and through him across the battleground. "You've have grown stronger," Sesshomaru said as he stalked his recovering brother, "I am impressed. Not many can claim that accomplishment." Inuyasha just smirked as he redrew his sword and made it slash out a blade of rainbow energy. Sesshomaru side stepped as raised his sword high before bringing it back down, unleashing a wave of energy. Inuyasha jumped into the air to avoid the attack, but Sesshomaru was ready for him. "Dragon Strike!" Sesshomaru called as he released a wave of wind and thunder from his sword and sent it at Inuyasha. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha roared as he sent his signature attack to counter it. There was a flash of light and wind as the attacks collided, making everyone who was watching shield their eyes. It was followed by a clash of swords. When everyone continued to look, the saw both brothers jumping down from the cloud of smoke and continued to clash swords. They jumped again and continued to fight in mid air, one parry after another. One last parry made another bright flash, making both of them drop to the ground.

"I will not ask again, what is going on?" Sesshomaru said coldly.

"I ain't tellin'!" Inuyasha snapped.

Sesshomaru frowned as he prepared for round 2.

Rin however, became curious about the new people, she carefully made her way to the old fort and saw Kikki watching the fight. She smiled as she went up to her and tugged her monk clothes.

"Hmm?" Kikki blinked as she looked at her. "Hey… Aren't you with that Sesshomaru guy?" She gasped. "Yes." Rin nodded. "My name is Kikki Benjamin. What's your name?" She smiled.

"Rin is Rin." Rin smiled. "Say, Rin? I have an idea." Kikki told her everything about their quest, the Triforce, Ganondorf and the reason why they're here.

Meanwhile, the party continued to wacth the two brothers exchanging blows in their dance of death. Kirie has enough of their fighting.

"This is pointless! Stop this senseless fighting!"

"Is there anything that would make those two stop?" Lita growled.

Luckily, there was. A voice said

"Lord Sesshomaru! Come and meet my new friends!" Rin called out.

Sesshomaru instantly turned his eyes to his young ward. Giving off a sigh, he lowered his guard and sheathed his sword. He walked past his brother and and towards the group.

"Rin, what did I tell you about leaving?"

"I made new friends! Her name is Kikki Benjamin, she and her four friends are the Chosen Ones to help Mr. Link who is the Hero of Time to stop a mean Evil King named Ganondorf from using the Triforce to rule all worlds." Rin beamed.

Sesshomaru blinked at the information given to him. As things appeared to calm down, he then asked: "And who is this Ganondorf you're trying to stop? And what is this Triforce?"

Alleyne stepped up, she glared at Sesshomaru, they were almost alike.

"Ganondorf is the one who sent us to this world in the first place. He's trying to take over our worlds to expand his evil empire. The only way we can return to our worlds is by helping Link and the Chosen Ones seal him into the Sacred Realm. According to Link, the Triforce is an object that can grant any wish and is more powerful than the Shikon Jewel of your world. Link here has managed to slay Inuyasha and his friends' mortal enemy, Naraku."

"Then the situation is dire." Sesshomaru nodded. At least, this elf was able to tell him something. "Yes, so maybe you could help us?"

In a flash of movement, Inuyasha appeared before Alleyne and yelled, "WHAT?"

"Beg your pardon?" Sesshomaru blinked.

"NO WAY AM I WORKING WITH HIM!" Inuyasha barked as he pointed at his estranged brother hotly.

"The feeling is mutual," Sesshomaru added.

"I agree with Teacher." Nowa stated. "We need all the help we can get. Don't forget Ganondorf has almost god like powers and Link's weapon, the Master Sword can defeat him. We have to be ready for anything."

"This Ganondorf may be a worthy foe I supposed, but is it worth my time?" Sesshomaru questioned.

""Please Lord, Sesshomaru?" Rin asked cutely, "Rin wants to stay with her friends."

"Very well, I will assist you," the Lord of the West nodded.

"EH?" the Feudal Era group gasped.

"B-but Mi'lord!" Jakken pleaded, "You really aren't going to align yourself with these humans, are you?"

"This is a threat to us all," said Sesshomaru. "And it will give me a chance to exercise my blade. And to teach Inuyasha some manners."

"Why you-!"

"SIT BOY!"

And the cursed beads reacted to Kagome's command, causing the younger dog demon to crash into the dirt. "Honestly, this isn't the time to be fighting each other." Inuyasha just made some low grumbling noises. Everyone assumed he was cursing again.

"Well, uh…" Link smiled nervously. "Welcome to our party, Sesshomaru."

In a strange turn of events, Sesshomaru, the half brother of Inuyasha has joined Link and the party. Nabooru awaits!

To be continued…

Next time: The Spirit Temple: Part 1 of 2: Back to the Past! The Lone Thief and the Silver Gauntlets.

A/N: Next time, Link, Renee, Echidna, Melona, Airi and Menace traveled back in time to the Spirit Temple and help Nabooru find a powerful treasure, so stay tuned!


	20. The Spirit Temple Part 1

Chapter 20: The Spirit Temple: Part 1 of 2: Back to the Past! The Lone Thief and the Silver Gauntlets

After clearing that mess out, 9 minutes later, they finally arrived at the location of the Spirit Temple.

"Whoa…" Haruna gasped in awe as the party looked at the Colosso from afar.

"So this is where the last Sage may be." Airi stated. "Hmm?" Zoey sensed something from a sealed wall. "I feel like something is calling me and my friends." Link and the party noticed Zoey and her friends running off to the sealed wall. Curious, the party followed them.

When they got there, Link tapped on the sealed wall. "That's odd… I could see an entrance in here." Link stated.

"Try those bombs." Yuna suggested. Link got out a bomb and set it. The party steered clear and watched as it exploded, destroying the wall revealing a entrance. Without warning, the Mews and the party entered it.

Inside, they saw a beautiful area with a water fountain and a familiar royal crest near the water fountain.

"What is this place?" Sango gasped in awe. "I know this place. This is one of the Fairy Shrines that when I played a certain tune, a Great Fairy will appear and grant me a power." Link got out his Ocarina of Time and played Zelda's Lullaby.

"That song…" Setsuna gasped in awe. "It's beautiful…" "I know." Konoka nodded.

Suddenly, they heard a playful chuckle, then 10 seconds later, a playful laugh occurred as the Great Fairy appeared. She stared at our heroes playfully.

"Welcome, Link and Chosen Ones. I will now tell you the history of the Prophecy and bestow upon you a gift after the story is finished!" The Great Fairy smiled.

"R-Really?" Akira gasped. "We finally get to know the legend of the Prophecy?" Kagome gasped in awe.

"Of course!" The Great Fairy nodded. "Long ago after the first terrible war in Hyrule, peace and tranquility reigned in Hyrule. However, the first King of Hyrule felt uneasy about a evil being trying to obtain the Triforce to rule all worlds. Then, Raruru, the first Sage and the 5 ancient Sages told the first King of Hyrule a Prophecy. The Prophecy states that five girls from another world will come to Hyrule to protect the Triforce and help the Hero of Time. Zoey, please take out your ocarina." The Great Fairy issued.

Zoey gasped as she got out her Ocarina and looked at it. "This ocarina was crafted by the six Sages to act as a gateway between your world and Hyrule. The first King of Hyrule then asked the six Sages to send the Ocarina of Dimensions to your world and they did so in hopes that one day, the five Chosen Ones will use it to go to Hyrule and help bring order to Hyrule."

"So we finally learned about the Prophecy." Inuyasha muttered. "Yes. Who would have thought it would bring us together in Hyrule." Kosame nodded.

"T-Thank you Great Fairy for telling us this legend! I'm glad I got this Ocarina of Dimensions and we meet our wonderful friends!" Zoey smiled brightly, her four friends did the same.

"Now, I will bestow upon you a gift." The Great Fairy spread her arms. Suddenly, a blue aura appeared around Link. "W-Whoa!" He gasped in awe.

"This spell is called Naryu's Love. It can give you a temporary barrier to protect you and your friends. When battle makes you weary, come back and visit me." With another playful laugh, the Great Fairy disappeared.

"Now that we learned the truth about Zoey's Ocarina, we must fulfill our duty here in Hyrule." Renee stated. "Yes. That's right. And Renee, you will be coming with me into the Spirit Temple, so let's work together in it." Link smiled.

They were near the temple. "So, who's going in with Link and Renee?" Yukinari asked. "Hold on. We need to check out something first. Come on, Link." Renee suggested. He nodded and the two of them entered the Temple.

They were near a huge black stone block with a crest on it blocking the hallway to the right. Link tried to budged it, but it was too heavy.

"Man! It's too heavy to move!" Link grunted. "Looks like we need something to move that block." Navi pointed out. "For right now, let's head outside." Renee suggested. Link and Navi nodded and the three exited the Spirit Temple.

When they got outside, unknown to them a all too familiar owl in OOT was watching them. The sandstorm blew.

"This sandstorm is getting worse." Satomi stated. Suddenly, leaped from a stone hedge was Sheik!

"Hey! Who's that?" Naruto gasped. "He could be one of Ganondorf's loyal followers." Sakura H. frowned as she got into a battle stance. "No, that's Sheik. He's an ally of ours." Bridget corrected her.

"So, what's up, Sheik?" Nanael asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Past, present, future… The Master Sword is a ship which you can upstream and downstream through time's river…" Sheik stated coolly. "Another of Sheik's riddles…" Risty sighed.

"The port of that ship is in the Temple of Time…" Sheik pointed out. "What are you trying to say?" Airi asked him.

"I'm saying… to Restore the Desert Colossus and enter the Spirit Temple, you must travel back through time's flow…. Link, Renee… Melona, Airi, Menace and Echidna will be accompanying you in the past in the Spirit Temple, once you find a way to enter the Spirit Temple and returned to the future, you can bring as many allies as you want. Now listen to the Requiem of Spirit to return to the Spirit Temple in both the past and future." Sheik got out his harp and played the Requiem of Spirit.

Link got out his Ocarina of Time and played what Sheik played, Zoey noticed the owl watching them, she smiled as the owl flew away to who knows where. As soon as Link learnt it, he walked up to Sheik to ask a question, but the sandstorm appeared, forcing everyone to cover their eyes. When it cleared, they found Sheik has left.

"Who was that guy?" Kaede blinked. "Hmm…" Zazie Rainyday continued juggling her balls.

"Well, you heard the man. Link, any quicker way to return to the Temple of Time?" Melona asked him. "First… I want to know a few things like age when traveling back in time. Renee, how old are you?" Link asked her.

"15 years old, so when we travel back in seven years, I will 8 years old." Renee stated. "As for me, I'm probably 27 in demon years, so yeah, I will be 20." Melona added.

"As for me, I'm 24, so 17 Years will be for me." Airi smiled. "I'm a ghost, so I'm maybe 200 years old, so 193 will be fine." Menace stated.

"500 years old, so I will be 493." Echidna smirked. "Alright." Link got out his Ocarina of Time. "We'll be back before you know it." Link played the Prelude of Light and the 6 of them warped to the Temple of Time.

They appeared back in the Temple of Time. Melona, Echidna and the others looked around, it was truly a remarkable site.

"Hmhm. So this is the Temple of Time." Echidna smiled, Link and Renee went to the Pedestal of Time. Curious, the four Queen's Blade combatants followed them.

"So… How do we travel back in time?" Menace asked. Link and Renee grinned as Link drew out his Master Sword and puts it back in the Pedestal of Time. "W-What the!" Melona gasped as the blue light surrounded them.

40 seconds later, the light cleared. Melona, Airi, Menace and Echidna opened their eyes and looked around, they see things haven't changed. They looked down to their bodies and saw that their bodies haven't changed, well, almost, Melona was 20, Airi 17, Menace 197 and Echidna was 493.

"It looks exactly the same?" Airi blinked. "Not quite." The four combatants turned around and saw Young Link, also with him is a purple haired girl who wore shrunken clothes of Renee's. It was Renee or Young Renee now.

"Link? Renee? Is that you?" Menace rubbed her eyes, hoping her eyes don't deceive her. "Yep. It's us. This is what I look like, 10 years old before I was locked up in seven years." Young Link grinned.

Airi walked up to Young Link. "Airi?" Young Link asked. Without warning, Airi embraced Young Link in a tight hug. "You're so cute when you're ten years old, Link!" Airi squealed. "Y-Yeah… Airi… You can let go now…" Link wheezed. Airi heard what he said and let go of Young Link.

"So this is what I look like when I traveled back 7 years ago…" Young Renee looked at her hands in awe. "But I'm still Renee." She smiled.

"So, we head to the Spirit Temple then?" Menace smiled. "Yes. There has to be a way to enter the Spirit Temple in the future." Young Link nodded as he got out the Ocarina of Time and played Requiem of Spirit and they warped to the Spirit Temple.

After warping, they entered the Temple and looked around. It was just as Young Link and Renee remembered before they traveled back 7 years ago. Suddenly, they noticed someone trying to get into a crawl space. The party looked at each other and nodded as they went up to the person.

They got a good look at her, she looks like the Gerudo Lieutenant, but she wore different clothes than her. Her name is Nabooru.

"Excuse us?" Airi called out. Nabooru stopped what she was doing and turned to the party. "What is it, kids? Can't you see I'm busy?" She scolded.

"Hey, some of us are not kids!" Menace puffed her cheeks in anger. "First, who are you?" Young Link asked. Nabooru blinked then she answered "Nabooru."

"So you're Nabooru. What are you doing here in the Desert Colossus?" Airi asked her. "I came here to steal Ganondorf's treasure." Nabooru folded her arms.

"How come? Were you a follower of Ganondorf?" Melona asked her. Nabooru frowned then continued. "I was once a follower of Ganondorf, but over time, I started to question his motives, like killing innocent women and children, burning down houses and stealing from defenseless people. I would never follow an evil man! People like you wouldn't understand." Nabooru added.

"Of course we do. Ganondorf is a threat that needs to be defeated." Young Renee folded her arms. The rest of the party nodded in agreement.

"Hmm… I think I can trust you strange lot to help me. Listen, there is a treasure that is said to move even the heaviest item if you equip them." Nabooru explained.

"Really? We could use those!" Menace beamed. "Hold it! I won't let you keep the item for yourselves. That item will be a item in our alliance to defeat Ganondorf. Once we have that, then we'll take on Ganondorf together!" Nabooru exclaimed.

"Alright." Young Link nodded as Nabooru let them pass. "We'll get that item for you." He and Young Renee crawled through the hole.

Nabooru turned to the four Queen's Blade Combatants. "What about you four? You can't crawl through that crawl space." Melona smirked as the three Combatants got around her and Melona concentrated as pink goop appeared below them and engulfed them and sank them to the ground. Nabooru was shocked to see the goop go through the hole.

Nabooru was in disbelief and muttered "What a strange lot…"

Young Link and Renee saw the goop entered where they are and risen out of it are Melona and the other Combatants. "Whoa…" Young Link was in awe.

"Well, get used to it." Melona stated. The party looked around. There was a Armos patrolling the area, Keese almost everywhere and three doors, some of them are sealed by metal gates. Link puts on his Hylian Shield just in case.

"Three doors… Question is, which door do we take?" Airi asked. "The door on the left. But first, we need to take care of the enemies in here." Renee stated as she brandishes her whip.

30 seconds later, Young Link and his party managed to kill all the enemies. Two of the metal gates have been lifted. "Well, that was fun." Melona commented as she dusted her hands. The party took the door to the left.

When they entered, they saw a Bubble floating around, a metal fence that seems to be a bridge and a crystal switch. "Oh man…" Menace gulped. "The switch is on the other side! How are we supposed to hit that!"

"I knew something like this would happen so I got this." Young Link smirked as he got out a orange boomerang called, well… the Boomerang.

"Is that a…" Echidna asked with interest. "Yes. A Boomerang. I found this while in Lord Jabu Jabu's body during my quest for the Spiritual Stones. Watch." Link carefully aimed for the crystal and threw his Boomerang and hit it without hitting the Bubble. The fence fell down, forming a bridge.

"Okay, let's hurry before the Bubble comes back." Navi suggested. The party nodded in agreement as they crossed the bridge.

The next area they were in was a narrowed area with a strange coffin like monster floating around glaring at them. It was called Anubis.

"I don't like the way that thing's staring at us like that…" Melona gulped. Suddenly, the Anubis flung fireballs at them, they dodged it. "How do we get rid of that thing?" Airi asked. Young Renee noticed a switch near them and figured out what to do, she waited for the Anubis get into range, then hesitaitly, Young Renee stepped on the switch and a ring of fire appeared below the Anubis and engulfed it.

The Anubis screeched in agony as it was burnt to a crisp. "Good thinking, Renee." Young Link smiled as they pressed forward.

The next room has some very familiar silver Rupees. "Silver Rupees… We need to get those to get the bridge to lower." Young Renee pointed out. "Dibs on the Rupees!" Melona said greedily.

After collecting the Silver Rupees, the bridge was lowered. Young Renee noticed two torches that are unlit. "Link, I have an idea. Give me a Deku Stick." Young Link was confused but nodded as he handled Young Renee one, Young Renee used the Deku Stick and got fire on it from a torch, Young Renee quickly managed to lit two of the unlit torches. Then a chest appeared. Echinda opened the chest and pulled out a key.

"Hmhm… A key. We need this to go through this Temple." Echidna smirked. "Good eye, Echidna. Come on, let's go." Young Link smiled as the party head back to the room and used the key to unlock the third door and entered its area.

After climbing up, they see what looks almost like a cave with a sun with its eyes closed. "I'm all out of ideas…" Melona made a face. "Well I'm not. Luckily during my quest for the Spiritual Stones, I got some items from a game building that are like bombs, but much better. They're called Bombchus." Young Link smiled as he roughage through his bag and pull out a bomb that is shaped like a mouse.

Young Link noticed a crack in the wall and he carefully position the Bombchu and set it down, It zipped towards the crack and BOOM! Sunlight shined down on the sun object, opening its eyes and the door opened.

"Aha. So that's it." Airi smiled coolly. "Let's go! Let's go!" Menace cheered as they pressed forward again.

The next room they were in was a huge room with a huge statue. They looked around in awe while Young Renee pushed an Amos down on a switch, opening a way.

"Ya know…" Melona begin. "I had a feeling that the ancient people of Hyrule are like us from our world. I mean, they built all this stuff to improve their way of life and protect what's important to them."

"I agree with you on this, Melona." Airi nodded. "If the Swamp Witch found out about Hyrule…" "She could amass an army to try to take over Hyrule." Menace frowned.

"Let us pray it won't happen." Echidna stated. Young Renee came back with a map of the Spirit Temple. "Neat. A map of the Temple. Thanks Renee." Navi acknowledged. Young Renee nodded as they took the stairs to the 3rd floor.

To cut this short, they have to solve very puzzling puzzles to get a key and make it to the final (sort of) room.

When they entered, they saw what looks like a throne room, well, almost. "What is this place? It looks like a king's throne room…" Melona muttered. Menace noticed an heavy armored suit of armor with an axe on a throne. Curious, she walked up to it and reached out her hand to touch it. Suddenly, Seta shouted "Watch out, my Queen!" Without warning, the armor spring to life!

Menace yelped as she back flipped away from the armor's axe swipe. "An Iron Knuckle! Those things are tough as nails!" Navi exclaimed. "Link, Renee…" Echidna got out her weapon and shield while the three other Combatants got out their weapons as well. "You may have to leave the fighting to us." Echidna told them.

"Okay. Be careful!" Young Link nodded.

**Iron Knuckle**

The Iron Knuckle let out a roar as it charged towards the Combatants. They dodged its axe swipes and Echidna stabbed it three times with her weapon. "Two can play that game!" Melona shouted as she begin to shape shift into a pink armored Iron Knuckle. Melona IK charged at the Iron Knuckle and clashed axes for about 50 seconds till Melona IK got the upper hand and swipe it three times with her axe. The Iron Knuckle swipe her 5 times in retaliation and knocked her into a wall, reverting Melona back to her normal form. "Ouch! That thing packs quite a punch!" Melona winced as she held her arm, waiting to recover. "Don't let one of Ganondorf's minions beat you, my Queen!" Seta shouted. "I won't, Seta!" Menace nodded as she charged her fist with spirit energy and with a war cry, she charged at the Iron Knuckle and gave it a powerful punch, making it stumble for awhile before attempting to swipe her, she back flipped away. "Hah!" Airi yelled as she charged at the Iron Knuckle and slashed it three times with her scythe, suddenly, the Iron Knuckle's pieces of armor came off. Now mad, the Iron Knuckle spins around like a tornado in a attempt to hit the Combatants. "Watch out, everyone! Wait for the Iron Knuckle to stop spinning!" Renee issued. "Got it!" The Combatants nodded as they dodged it. The Iron Knuckle stopped spinning and rested a bit. "Now! Finish it off!" Melona shouted as she stabbed it three times with her staff, Menace used dark magic to inflict heavy damage on it, Airi slashed it three times with an upward strike and finally, Echidna charged at it and thrust her weapon through its chest. Groaning in agony, the Iron Knuckle after Echidna got out her weapon fell to the ground, dead. It vanished in blue flames.

"Whew! What a tough fight!" Melona panted. "But still, killing that thing managed to open the way for us." Airi pointed out. "Which means, the item that Nabooru seeks must be in there!" Young Link figured it out.

"Yes. Let's go get it and form an alliance with Nabooru. Hmhmhm." Echidna giggled playfully as they exited the room.

The party except for Young Renee were shocked to find out that the door lead them outside the Temple. They noticed a huge treasure chest on the hand they were on.

"Who would have thought this door lead us outside." Melona shook her head in disbelief. "Hoo Hoo Hoo! Indeed, Melona." The party turned to see the owl from 7 years in the future perched on the ledge of the Colossus.

"Kaepora Gaebora!" Young Link and Navi exclaimed happily. "It's good to see you two again, Link and Navi. Seven years in the future when Ganondorf took over, I was watching a young man who looked exactly like you along with five girls with a aura of destiny in each of them along with people with other worlds. I knew it was you, Link and Renee, one of the five Chosen Ones seven years ahead of time." Kaepora smiled.

"How did you…" Airi gasped in shock and awe. "Now that is a secret. Now Link, I will give you a final word of advice. In this temple, live two sisters who are witches and served that foul Ganondorf. You must reflect their magic back at them in order to defeat them. You have grown up, Link. I will always be watching you protecting the land of Hyrule. Hoo hoo hoo!" Kaepora smiled as he flew off to who knows where.

"Well said, old friend…" Young Link smiled. "You know that talking owl, Link?" Echidna asked with interest. "Yep. He helped me out a lot during my quest for the Spiritual Stones. But now's not the time for good memories, we need to get what's inside this chest." Young Link walked up to the chest and opened it. 5 seconds later, he got out a pair of gloves with silver plates on it.

"Whoa…" What are those fine looking gloves?" Menace gasped in awe. "These… are the Silver Gauntlets, whoever wears them will be given the powers of a giant, able to move heavy stuff with them. But we need to keep our promise to Nabooru." Young Renee explained. Suddenly, they heard a scream, worried, they got near the edge and they except for Young Renee gasped in shock as they saw Nabooru being sucked down a purple vortex by Koume and Kotake.

"WHAT IS THIS! YOU TWO…. You're with Ganondorf! Villains!" Nabooru struggled to get out, but it was hopeless. As she was almost sucked in, she noticed our heroes. "E-Everyone! Run while you still can!" With a final scream, Nabooru was sucked down completely and the vortex closed, the two witches flew back into the Spirit Temple now that their work is done.

Young Link slumped to the ground. The only one who can help them stop Ganondorf was kidnapped by his minions. "N-No…" "Link… Get a grip!" Melona shook him. "We can still save her! But you need to be the Hero of Time to save her from those two witches! Their names are Koume and Kotake. We learned about them when we were working with Ganondorf!"

"That's right. So don't give up hope, yet, Link." Young Renee assured him. Young Link was silent for 20 seconds then he stood up with a smile. "You're right. We need to travel seven years in time to save her. Let's head back to the Temple of Time." Young Link stared at the Silver Gauntlets. 'Sorry Nabooru… I need to borrow these to enter the Spirit Temple in seven years.' Young Link got out his Ocarina of Time played the Prelude of Light and warped the party back to the Temple of Time.

Old friends are reunited, but it comes at a great cost of a new friend kidnapped by the forces of evil, but heroes will save them, no matter the odds.

To be continued…

Next time: The Spirit Temple: Part 2: The Twin Sisters and the Final Sage

A/N: Next time, Link, Renee, Alleyne and Nowa, Sesshomaru and his crew, Naruto and Sakura H., the Cardcaptors and the Negima gang will face Koume and Kotake to save the last sage, so stay tune!


	21. The Spirit Temple Part 2

Chapter 21: The Spirit Temple: Part 2: The Twin Sisters and the Final Sage

The party reappeared in the Temple of Time. "Let's hurry." Airi stated. Young Link and Renee nodded as the six of them went up to the Pedestal of Time and Young Link pulled the Master Sword from it and they traveled 7 years through time.

Link and Renee were back to their grown selves again and Melona, Airi, Menace and Echidna were back to their respected ages again.

Link put on the Silver Gauntlets. "Are you sure Nabooru will be okay if you used these?" Menace questioned. "This is an emergency, when we rescue her, I will give them to her." Link got out the Ocarina of Time and played the Requiem of Spirit and warped himself and the party back to the Desert Colossus.

The rest of the party at the Desert Colossus were eagerly waiting for the others to return. Tomoko noticed something moving and went to check it out. When she got close, she saw a familiar seal like creature. She gasped.

"Ebi!" The creature known as Ebi gasped in both shock and horror as Tomoko grabbed it by the tail fin. "You have us worried sick when Ganondork sucked us into this world!" She hugged Ebi much to its surprise.

"Aww… Reunion of friends." Nowa closed her eyes and smiled. "If Tomoko and Ebi are friends…" Yukinari muttered. Suddenly, Link, Renee and the four Queen's Blade Combatants appeared on the stone pedestal of Spirit.

"Welcome back." Alleyne smiled coolly. "Did you find a way into the Spirit Temple in the past?" She asked. Link nodded as he showed everyone the Silver Gauntlets.

"What's so special about those gloves?" Yue frowned. "These aren't any ordinarily gloves, they can allow the use to be strong as Hercules." Kikki smirked.

"Who's Hercules?" Shippo asked. "Never mind that. Link and I will enter the Temple. Who will join us?" Renee asked. It was then, Alleyne and Nowa stepped forward.

"I'll go, so will Nowa. I want to make the minions of Ganondorf pay for brainwashing me." Alleyne offered. "If Teacher goes, so will I!" Nowa nodded.

"Hmm…" Sesshomaru was in thought then he stepped forward. "Mi'lord?" Jakken gasped. "Me and my subjects will accompany you this time, Hero of Time. I want to test my swordsmanship before we face Ganondorf." Sesshomaru smirked coldly. Inuyasha just snorted.

"I want to go with you, Link! I will kick some minion butt! Believe it!" Naruto beamed. "If I leave Naruto alone with you, it may be trouble. I'm going too." Sakura H. "This time, we will go with you, Link." Sakura A. offered, her friends nodded in agreement.

"Link…" Negi walked up to him with a smile. "Me and my students will help you this time. I may not look like it, but I'm a skilled magician in training."

"Everyone…" Link smiled. "Alright then. Let's go in and free the last Sage!" Link, Renee and their chosen group entered the Temple.

"Wow…" Rin smiled as she looked around the foryer of the Spirit Temple. "This place is nice." "But it is also full with evil spirits… We better watch our backs." Alleyne stated seriously.

Link and his party walked up to the stone block that Link couldn't budge before. Link stared at the Silver Gauntlets. "Let's hope these things work." Link then pushed the block, to everyone except Renee and Sesshomaru's surprise, Link managed to push the huge block into a hole, creating an entrance.

"Wow! You're like Superman, Link!" Sayo gasped in awe. "I don't know who Superman is, but thanks for the comment, come on, let's go." Link smiled as they pressed forward.

Link and the party entered a room similar to the one Link and Renee went to in seven years back in time. This time, there is a Razor Trap and a Beamos in it. "Hmph! Weaklings. I'll handle this!" Jakken frowned as he begin to use his staff.

"Wait." Renee stopped. "What is it, human girl?" Jakken demanded. "There is an easy way to defeat that Beamos. The Razor Trap however, is indestrucable. Link, use a bomb on that Beamos." Link nodded as he took out a bomb and flung it at the Beamos, resulting in a explosion that blew its eye out and it exploded.

"Impressive." Evangeline commented. "Hmm…" Negi noticed a switch on the ceiling. "Hey Link?" He asked. "I see a switch over there."

"Hmm?" Link looked up and saw it. "Let me handle this." Mana offered as she got out her pistol and fired at it, hitting the switch, turning it yellow, resulting in one of the doors opening up.

"Let's hurry into one of the doors!" Kazumi shouted. They entered the door to the right.

Inside, they saw rolling boulders and silver Rupees. "More Silver Rupees…" Link stated. "And boulders that are going to hinder our progress." Renee frowned.

"Leave that… to me." Setsuna then spreads her wings and flew at amazing spell to avoid the boulders and grabbed the silver Rupees. Then a chest with a key appeared. "Setsuna! Open that chest!" Asuna shouted. Setsuna nodded and dodged the boulders and opened the chest, she got out a silver key, she flew back to her friends.

"Impressive." Link gasped in awe. "You humans never cease to impress me. Let us be moving." Sesshomaru commented.

The party used the key to opened the door and went up to the second floor.

The party entered an area with a cobra like mirror with sunlight on it. "What is this place?" Akira blinked. "Hmm?" Sakura H. blinked, suddenly, something hit her!

"What the!" Sakura H. gasped. Link got out his Lens of Truth and activated it, it revealed a Floormaster! "Oh no, a Floormaster!" Link drew out his Master Sword and slashed it.

"Where? I don't see it!" Ayaka shouted as the others looked around to find it, but no luck. Renee followed Link's lead and together, they defeated the Floormaster, following up by defeating its mini spawns before it can grow more of them. Meanwhile, Satomi noticed the Sun switches. Figuring it out, Satomi pushed the statue to the right, reflecting the light on the sun switch.

"What are you doing, Satomi?" Konoka asked her. "Just as I thought." Satomi smiled as the sun switch lit up and a gate opened.

"Nice, Satomi!" Sakura A. grinned. "Let's go!" Meiling stated. The party went into the next room.

To Link and Navi's shock, the party find themselves back in the statue room. Link looked at it. "Nothing has changed since 7 years…" Link whispered.

"Hmm?" Nodoka noticed the symbol on the statue's right hand. "Hey… what's that symbol?" She pointed to it. The rest of the party looked at where she was pointing. Link figured it out and puts on his Hover Boots and hovered to it. "What's Mr. Link doing?" Rin asked confusedly. Link got out the Ocarina of Time. "This isn't the time to play a song, boy!" Jakken growled.

"Wait… I think I know. Remember that Fairy Fountain?" Negi begin. Link played Zelda's Lullaby and a chest appeared. Link got out his Longshot and fired at the chest, dragging him to it. Link opened the chest and got out another key.

"Awesome! Another key!" Chao smiled. Link used the Hover Boots to get back to his friends. "Shall we move on?" Renee asked them. They nodded and used the small key to gain access to the third floor.

This time, they have to deal with a Anubis, but thanks to Link's Fire Arrows, he managed to defeat it.

Next room is a tricky one, they saw four Armos statues near a blue switch. And a barred door. "This could be trouble." Li scratched his chin.

"I have an idea. Let's go near that door." Renee issued, they did what Renee told them. Rene got out her whip and lashed at the second Armos statue, angry, the Armos statue hopped towards them, but not before stepping on the blue switch, opening the gate. "Now!" Navi shouted, they quickly entered the door before the Armos stepped off of the blue switch.

"That was close!" Naruto heaved. "But still, who knows what may happen." Sakura A. said seriously.

When they entered the next room, they saw an Iron Knuckle standing guard next to a altair with a shield. It was red, has a marking of a moon and has glass on it. The Iron Knuckle noticed them and begin to charge at them.

"Attack!" Link drew out his Master Sword. Asuna wasted no time to slashed the Iron Knuckle when it tried to swipe her with its axe. Chao and Ku delivered deveasting punches and kicks to the monster. "Power!" Sakura A. drew out her best Clow Card and activated it and gave the Iron Knuckle a punch in the head. Link rushed in and slashed it three times. Ayaka rapidly kicked it three times. Naruto shouted "Rasengan!" Naruto did an amazing powerful move by slamming his energy into the Iron Knuckle, giving it some massive damage. Pieces of its armor fell out and the Iron Knuckle was down right mad. "Watch out! Here he comes!" Sayo gasped as the Iron Knuckle charged. Alleyne and Nowa bashed it three times with their staffs, Li fired a lightning shot at it, to add up the damage. "Weakling…" Sesshomaru said coldly as he used his vemon claws to destroy it, it fell to the ground, dead and vanished in blue flames.

"Hah! He wasn't so tough!" Makie boasted. "He was tough! Don't you see the hulking armor he was wearing?" Ayaka glared at her. "But he was-" Makie knew where this was going. "Makie, if you can't judge an enemy by its difercultity, then you failed at Being Makie!" Ayaka boomed, lightning strike behind her. "W-What?" Makie stammered. "You heard me! You fail at being Makie!" Makie was stone stiffed as the words Crushed appeared above her.

"What the?" Naruto has the dotted eye look. "Makie Sasaki… fails at life…" Makie muttered depressingly. "That was cold…" Sakura H. winced. "Well, get used to it. Link, see what that shield is." Ayaka told him.

Link walked up to the altair and inspected it. "That is called the Mirror Shield, with it, you can reflect any light with it. We should take it with us." Renee suggested. "Right." Link puts away his Hylian Shield and puts on the Mirror Shield on his back.

To make this short, they made it to where they have to melt the statue's face off with the Mirror Shield after getting the Boss Key.

The party were walking towards the door. Suddenly, a fire and ice aura appeared around Link and Renee's friends. "What the?" Asuna whipped out her sword and tried to slash it, but it bounced it back. She didn't hit some of her friends.

Suddenly, they heard eerie laughs. "Well well, Kotake! Looks like the Hero of Time and the fifith Chosen One are here!" Suddenly, Koume and Kotake appeared on their brooms. "You two!" Link gritted his teeth angrily as he drew out his Master Sword and Mirror Shield.

"You got a lot of nerve infiltrating our temple, boy and girl! Let's say we take care of them, eh Koume?" Kotake smirked evilly. "Yes. Arise, minion!" Then out of nowhere, a diferent colored Iron Knuckle appeared.

"Destroy that intruder and capture that fifth Chosen One in our behalf!" The witches shouted as they made a axe appeared for the Iron Knuckle. It grabbed it and got ready for battle.

"Watch out, Link! Something's wrong here!" Navi shouted. "We will." Link charged at it, the Iron Knuckle swiped him away. "What the! This isn't any ordinary Iron Knuckle!" "Link! Follow my lead and we'll beat it!" Renee lashed her whip in a attempt to hold it down. Link saw that and slashed it three times with the Master Sword. "Whoa!" Negi gasped. "Something's not right here…" Eva frowned. "What is it, master Evangeline?" Chachamaru asked her master. "I can feel something in that Iron Knuckle." She stated. "Hmm…" Sesshomaru frowned. The Iron Knuckle tried to get Renee, but she dodged its attacks and Link rushed in to slashed it 5 times with the Master Sword. Now the Iron Knuckle was getting serious, he blocked Link's blows and managed to swipe at him a few times. Link gritted his teeth and slashed it 5 times followed by an upper slash. Renee lashed her whip at the monster, giving it some damage. Link let out a battle cry as he slashed it three times with the Master Sword. "Eat this!" Link thrusted his sword up in the air and the Iron Knuckle's face cracked, 2 seconds later, it fell apart, revealing…

"N-Nabooru!" Link gasped in shock. Then Nabooru's armor fell off, she kneeled to the ground. "W-What… Where am I?" Nabooru stammered. Then Koume and Kotake appeared.

"Well… Looks like our spell wore off on her, eh, Kotake?" Koume said amused. "Yes, indeed it is, Koume." Kotake smirked evilly. "That's playing dirty!" Meiling frowned.

"Maybe we should make her work for Lord Ganondorf again?" With two crackles, the witches flung their magic at Nabooru, she gasped and vanished in a bright light. The witches disappeared. The auras around the party disappeared.

The party was silent for about 30 seconds till Link spoke up. "We need to defeat those two witches to make them pay for Nabooru's fate." The party nodded in agreement and went through the door.

They entered a huge battle ground. They looked around for the witches. "Well well, troublesome pests, eh, Kotake?" Koume's voice laughed as she risen out of a ice portal. "Indeed, Koume! They have troubled Lord Ganondorf far enough!" Kotake's voice gleed as she too risen out of a portal on the ground.

"Koume! Kotake! For this, you will pay!" Naruto snarled. "Oh?" Koume said amaused. " I will like to see you try!"

**Sorceress Sisters: Twinrova**

"Hahahaha!" Koume laughed as she casted an ice spell on our heroes. Link then remembered something his owl friend told him. 'Reflect the sisters' magic back at them." Link used his Mirror Shield and directed the spell at Kotake! "Augh!" Kotake groaned as the spell hit her. "Koume! Watch where you're aiming that spell!" She snapped at her. "It wasn't me! It's the Hero of Time! He must have learned to reflect our spells!" Koume protested. "Bah! No matter, it's my turn!" Kotake flung an fire spell at Link, Link reflected it back at Koume, hitting her for big damage. "What the! I was aiming at the boy!" Kotake growled. "I see!" Satomi figured it out. "What is it?" Ako asked her. "Link's Mirror Shield has the ability to reflect magic back at the user. I don't know how he learned that useful information, but it works." She smiled. "Keep at it, Link! Kaede cheered. "Take this!" Koume shouted as she cast a spell on Link, he reflected it back at Kotake. "Augh!" Kotake growled as she cast a spell on him, Link directed the attack at Koume. "Oof!" Koume winced. "No more goofing around, Kotake!" She shouted. "Yes. Time for our powerful move!" The twin sisters got closer and concentrated. Suddenly, they merged into a beautiful woman with the same skin color as the King of Evil. "Twinrova!" Twinrova shouted evilly as she flung an fire spell at Link, he absorbed it with the Mirror Shield. "W-What!" Twinrova frowned as as she flung another fire spell at him, like before, he absorbed it. Growling, Twinrova flung another fire spell at Link. He absorbed it with the Mirror Shield and it emitted a fire breath, thinking quickly, Link used it on Twinrova, screaming in agony, Twinrova fell to the ground, kneeling. "Now!" Negi shouted as he flung a thunder spell at Twinrova, Asuna and Setsuna combined their sword attacks on Twinrova for adding the damaging. Mana fired her guns at her, giving her some damage. Nowa and Alleyne combined their attacks to hit Twinrova for even bigger damage. Twinrova rose back up into the air. "You little brats! Try to dodge this!" Twinrova shouted as she flung three ice spells at them. Link got in the way and absorbed them with the Mirror Shield. "Oh no!" Twinrova gasped. "Oh yes!" Sakura A. grinned as she summoned Windy and distracted the evil being. Link used the Mirror Shield to give Twinrova a taste of her own medicine. Twinrova fell to the ground. "Take this!" Yuna threw basketballs at Twinrova, giving her some decent damage. Renee lashed her whip at the evil being 5 times. Link rushed in and slashed her 5 times. Twinrova rose back up into the air. "No more messing around!" Twinrova growled angrily as she begin to mix it up a little, but Link managed to reflect her magic back at her, making her fall. Li and Meiling combined their attacks and gave her some massive damage. Naruto and Sakura H. threw in some punches as well. Sesshomaru used his Tokijin and gave Twinrova some decent amount of hurt. "Time to finish this!" Link shouted as he slashed Twinrova 4 times, before following it up with a final strike.

Twinrova screamed in agony as she reverted back to Koume and Kotake. The two sisters didn't noticed the halos appearing above their heads. "That's it! This time, we'll destroy all of you!" Koume growled. Kotake noticed the halo on her sister's head. "Hey Koume? What's that above your head?" Koume noticed the halo on Kotake's head as well. "You have one too, Kotake!"

That's when relvation kicked in. "But I'm only 701!: Koume wailed. "Liar! You're supposed to be the same ages as me!" Kotake argued. "No! You're 702, the same as me!" The 'twin' sisters bickered and bickered as the holy light draw them up. 'We will come back to haunt you in your sleep!' They swore in their minds as they disappeared.

"Well done, Hero of Time!" Jakken smiled. "No, it was thanks to everybody that we won this battle." Renee smiled. Then, the warp circle appeared in the center of the battle field.

"Let's get out of here." Asuna smiled as the party entered the circle.

The party found themselves in the Chamber of Sages. The party looked around in awe. Suddenly, risen out of the Pedestal is Nabooru!

"Nabooru!" Link gasped. "Surprised? Hehe." Nabooru smiled. "I never thought you will grown up to be a handsome hero. I'm impressive." "Oh yeah. The Silver Gauntlets." Link remembered.

"Don't worry. You can keep them. Thanks to you, I am free from Ganondorf's cliuthes and reawaken as the Sage of Spirit. I will stay here to make sure Ganondorf is sealed tight in the Sacred Realm. Now, take my medallion, Hero of Time!" Nabooru smiled as she raised her arms, then the Spirit Medallion fell into Link's hands.

"We did it, Link! We saved all six Sages!" Navi cheered. "Correct, Navi." Then, out of the Light Pedestal is a old man who wore orange holy robes. His name is Rauru.

"You must be Rauru." Konoka gasped. "Correct, young one. Link. Now is the time to take the battle to Ganondorf. There is someone waiting for you at the Temple of Time. With her help, we will be able to defeat and seal Ganondorf once and for all!" Rauru smiled. "Okay, we'll head back there now." Link smiled as the light engulfed them all.

At long last, all six sages has been rescued! Now Ganondorf better watch out, cause our heroes are coming for him!

To be continued…

Next time: The Princess of Hyrule: Secrets of the Triforce


	22. Secrets of the Triforce

Chapter 22: The Process of Hyrule: Secrets of the Triforce

Link, Renee and their chosen group descdedned upon their friends.

"So, you managed to rescue the last Sage, eh?" Kagura asked them. Link nodded.

"Sugoi! That means all six Sages have been rescued!" Sakura A. squealed. "Now we can take the fight to Ganondorf!" Risty pounded her fists together.

"Hold on. The leader of the Sages, Rauru said there is someone waiting for us at the Temple of Time. I'm curious on who that person is." Link stated. "So Temple of Time first, then Ganondorf last." Rayne stated.

"Hold on tight, everyone!" Link stated as he played the Prelude of Light and warped everyone to the Temple of Time.

When they appeared in the Temple of Time, they looked around. There was no one here. "So… is he or she here or what?" Maharu crossed her arms.

"Calm yourself, Maharu. I am here…" A familiar voice stated. Sheik leaped down in front of them.

"Sheik?" Reina gasped. "You're the person the Sages told us to meet at the Temple of Time!"

"Correct, daughter of Vance. Link… Chosen Ones, you have braved many dangers, made new friends that created bonds which cannot be broken and managed to free all six Sages. Now the final showdown with the King of Evil, Ganondorf will begin. Before that… I have things I want to tell you all." Sheik stated.

"What is it?" Sango asked. "Listen to another unknown legend of the Triforce passed down by the Sheikan…"

"If you seek the mighty artifact, then listen well…. The resting place of the Triforce, the Sacred Realm, is a mirror that reflects what is in the heart…. The heart of one who enters it… If one with a evil heart enters it, the Realm will become full of evil, if pure, the Realm will become a paradise. The Triforce… the sacred triangle… it is a balance that weighs the three forces: Power, Wisdom, and Courage." Sheik begin.

"What are you trying to get at?" Setsuna asked. "If the heart of the one who holds the sacred triangle has all three forces in balance, that one will gain the True Force to govern all. But, if that one's heart is not in balance, the Triforce will separate into three pieces: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. Only one part will be remain for the one who touched the Triforce… the part representing the one the force the one believes in. If the one seeks the True Force, that one must acquire the two lost parts. Those two parts will be held within others chosen by destiny, who will bear the Triforce marks in the back of their hands."

"Wait…" Sakura A. gasped in shock. "Then the one who holds the Triforce of Power is…"

"Correct. Ganondorf. When Link opened the Door of Time 7 years ago, Ganondorf, the King of Thieves used it to enter the Sacred Realm. But when he laid his hands on the Triforce, the legend came true. The Triforce separated into three parts. Only the Triforce of Power remained in Ganondorf's hand. The strength of the Triforce of Power helped Ganondorf become the King of Evil, but his dark ambitions were not satisfied. To gain complete control of all worlds, Ganondorf started looking for those chosen by destiny to hold the other two Triforce parts." Sheik stated.

"Then we got to find those two before Ganondorf finds them first!" Asuna shouted. "No need. The one who holds the Triforce of Courage…" Sheik pointed at Link. "You, Link!" Everyone gasped in shock except for the Mew Mews.

"M-Me?" Link gasped, he couldn't believe it. "And the one who bears the Triforce of Wisdom is… the seventh Sage destined to be the leader of them all." Sheik held up his hand and a triangle with a left glowing piece glowed. Suddenly, there is a bright light.

When it cleared in about 20 seconds, the party now sees a beautiful woman who is the same age as Link, has golden hair, has a tiara, wore pink royal clothes and gloves.

"Who… are you?" Sailor Moon asked. Link immediately recognized her. "Zelda? Zelda! It's you!" Link ran up to hug her. She hugged him back. Fukuyama growled at the scene. 'It could have been me who saw her first!'

"This is Princess Zelda. She's the reason Link and I embark on a quest to save our world and your worlds as well." Navi told everyone. "Who would have thought that Sheik was really a princess." Zazie smiled.

"Link, Zoey, everyone… I apologized for hiding in disguise. It was nesscary to hid from the Evil King…. Please forgive me…" Zelda looked down in sadness. "No, you don't have to apologized, if you haven't Ganondorf would have won." Zoey assured her.

"On that day seven years ago, Ganondorf attacked Hyrule Castle." Zelda tried to avoid remembering the painful memories, but it was too much. "I saw you as I was escaping from the castle with my attendant, Impa. I thought I should entrust the Ocarina of Time to you… I thought that would be our best chance. But… I never expected this to happen. After you opened the Door of Time, the Master Sword sealed you away in the Sacred Realm… Your spirit remained in the Sacred Realm… and the Triforce fell into Ganondorf's hands."

"That creep!" Sakura H. growled. "Ganondorf used the Triforce of Power to become the King of Evil and turned the Sacred Realm into a living nightmare. All of this is a unfortunate coincidence. I passed myself as a Sheikah in hopes that you will return…" Zelda said.

"But now I have returned. Stronger and have wonderful friends and allies." Link smiled at her which made her blush. "Yes… The dark age of Ganondorf the King of Evil will finally end! The six Sages will open the sealed door and lure Ganondorf back into the Sacred Realm. I will then seal the door to the Sacred Realm from this world. Thus, Ganondorf the Evil King will vanish from Hyrule and everyone will return back to their own worlds. Link, Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kikki, Renee… In order to do this, I will need you six and your friends' courage again. Please protect me while I do my part. Link… I will grant you a power to penetrate the King of Evil's defenses." Zelda closed her eyes and concentrated.

Suddenly, a golden aura appeared around Link. Everyone gasped in awe, well, except for Sesshomaru. Link got out his Fairy Bow and aimed at the ceiling, he fired a arrow of golden light into the ceiling. He has acquired the Light Arrows!

"Zelda… Thank you." Link smiled. Suddenly, they heard a rumbling. "A-An earthquake!" Negi gasped. Zelda gasped in horror. "No… this is… Ganondorf's doing!" Suddenly, a pink crystal trapped Zelda!

"Princess Zelda!" The Mew Mews gasped in shock. "Zelda! You foolish traitor!" Ganondorf's voice boomed. "G-Ganondorf!" Menace gulped. "I commend you for avoiding my pursuit for seven long years… But you let your guard down. I knew you would appear if I let this kid and the five Chosen Ones wander around!"

"That's dirty!" Kagome gritted her teeth in anger. "My only mistake was to slightly underestimating this kid's power… No… It was the power of the Triforce of Courage! Now with Zelda's Triforce of Wisdom… Once I have the other two parts, then nothing can stop me from taking over all your worlds!"

"Come out and fight you coward!" Risty growled, the crystal trapping Zelda disappeared with Zelda. "If you want to rescue Zelda, then come to my castle, that is, if you can reach it!" Ganondorf laughed evilly as he signed out for now.

Link was silent for 50 seconds then turned to his friends. "This is it, everyone! Our final battle with the King of Evil has come! Last chance to back down!" Link smirked heroically.

"We're with you till the end, Link!" Zoey beamed. "Ain't no way we're gonna sit this one out!" Corina got out her Heart Arrow with a smirk. "The fate of all worlds now lie within us!" Bridget said with confidence. "Ganondorf better watch out, cause we're coming for him!" Kikki pumped her fist in the air. "This is our final challenge. We won't lose!" Renee pumped her fist in the air as well. Everyone else nodded in agreement now they have the encouragement speech.

"Alright then! All for one!" Link shouted heroically. "And one for all!" The Mew Mews pumped their fists in the air. The party charged outside the Temple of Time.

The final battle has been approached. Who will win the entrenal battle of good VS evil for the powerful Triforce?

To be continued…

Next time: The Final Battle: Part 1 of 3: Into Ganon's Castle!

A/n: We're almost at the end, stay tune!


	23. The Final Battle: 1 of 3

Chapter 23: The Final Battle: Part 1 of 3: Into Ganon's Castle!

After exiting the Temple of Time, the party went north from the Market Ruins. When they got there, the party except for the Mew Mews gasped in shock as they saw a floating evil looking castle hovering above lava. Dark clouds were around a huge tower like structure of the evil castle. It is Ganondorf's Castle AKA Ganon's Castle.

"That's Ganondorf's castle!" Nanael gawked. "This evil energy I'm feeling… No doubt it is Ganondorf's!" Risa frowned.

"Question is… How do we get across?" Uranus wondered. "Don't worry, brave warriors!" A voice said in their minds.

"Who's there? Who's speaking in my mine?" Shizuka gasped. "I can hear it too!" Kohaku added.

"It is I, Rauru. Now that all of us six Sages have been awaken, we can form a bridge of pure energy to help you across to the Evil King's fortress." "Really? That's good news!" Miharu closed her eyes and smiled.

"But know this… The path to Ganondorf's Tower is protected by an impenetrable barrier powered by six energy sources. Link, you must use the Light Arrows that Princess Zelda has given you to destroy them. Hurry! Princess Zelda needs your help!" Suddenly, a bridge of rainbow light appeared, connecting the path to Ganondorf's castle.

"We will." Link nodded. "So… if we defeat Ganondorf and we are sent back to our worlds, is this it? We won't see each other again?" Yukinari looked down in sadness. The others were thinking about that too.

"Hey." Kikki encouraged everyone. "We may never see each other again, but our hearts will always be connected. We all have bonds which cannot be broken." "Great words of wisdom, Kikki." Nowa smiled, beginning to cheer up, so did everyone.

"Alright then, let's go in!" Navi cheered. The party charged into the castle.

They reached the main hub of the Evil King's castle. They saw six different colored lights generating a barrier around a tower like structure with a way in.

"That must be the barrier Rauru was talking about." Tomoe stated. "So all we have to do is destroy them, eh? No problem!" Inuyasha boasted. "Hold on." Link stopped him. "I think there's more. The energy sources are in six different rooms based on the Temples we visited. I think there's also a barrier in each of the rooms that only allows two people into that particular room."

"Really? That sucks…" Naruto made a face. "So, only Link and one of us Chosen Ones will be entering those rooms." Zoey figured it out.

"Alright, we'll keep watch for any monsters that may attack." Airi told them. "Hmm…" Corina stared at the Forest Room. "Link, let's go to the Forest Room. Do you still have that other pair of Hover Boots?" Corina asked him.

"Yes. I think I'm getting what you're saying, Corina." Link smiled as he tossed her the Hover Boots. "Alright, good luck." Kagome smiled as Link and Corina entered the Forest Room.

When the two of them entered the first room of the Forest Room, an Wolfos appeared and attacked. "Out of our way!" Link shouted as he and Corina clashed with the Wolfos for about 50 seconds till Link and Corina finished it off.

They noticed the five torches, one of them is up in the upper ledge. "I think I know how to do this. Corina, you may want to step back." She nodded as Link used Din's Fire on the four torches. Corina was safe. Link quickly got out his Fairy Bow and fired an Fire Arrow at the fifth torch, lilting it and opening the door.

"Come on. Let's hurry!" Corina shouted. Link nodded and they pressed on.

The next room they were in was a windy one and it has silver Rupees. "Great… More silver Rupees…" Link frowned a little. "Still, we need to press forward by getting them, right?" Corina pointed out. It was tricky, but they managed to get them all and opened the door.

They entered the final area of the Forest Room and saw a orb glowing with green energy. Corina nodded to Link who nodded back as he got out his Fairy Bow and fired a Light Arrow at it, destroying it. Then, Saria appeared.

"The barrier of Forest has been broken. Please hurry!" She told them. They nodded as Saria warped them back towards the hub.

"Hmm?" Echidna noticed the green energy coming from the Forest Room disappearing. "The energy's disappearing! They did it!" Mini-Moon smiled. Link and Corina appeared.

"Alright, 5 more to go." Link told them. "So the next one has to be Water." Sango figured. "And I will be accompanying you in that room, Link." Zoey smiled. The two of them entered the Water Room. "Be careful!" Yukinari told them.

They entered the first area of the Water Room, ironically, it looks almost like the Ice Cavern with the Blue Fire and everything. Also, they saw Freezards patrolling the area.

"Ya know… Ganondorf must have built these rooms as a way to confused us and slow us down." Navi told the two. "Well, let's prove him wrong!" Zoey grinned as the two heroes charged at the Freezards, 30 seconds later, they managed to defeat them all.

After getting some Blue Fire, they ventured into the next room, they saw ice blocks, and there was a timer ticking. "Something tells me we need to solve this puzzle quick." Link frowned. "Leave it to me, Link! I know how to solve this!" Zoey assured him.

With Zoey's help, the two managed to solve this tricky puzzle and used the Blue Fire to gain access to the barrier room. They saw the Water Barrier glowing.

"You know what to do, Link." Zoey told him. Link nodded as he got out the Fairy Bow and fired a Light Arrow, destroying the Water Barrier. Ruto appeared.

"The Water Barrier has been destroyed. Hurry up!" She shouted as she warped them back to the hub.

"Hey." Kirie smiled as she saw the Water Barrier's power fading. "No wonder he has the title of Hero of Time." Hayate smiled. Link and Zoey appeared back in the hub.

"Alright, which room is next?" Jupiter asked. "Shadow." Kikki stated as she walked up to Link. "We'll be back." Link told them as they entered the Shadow Room.

The Shadow Room only consists of one area and the barrier room. "Hmm… There's no road to lead us to the barrier room." Link scratched his chin.

"Are you forgetting the Lens of Truth, Link?" Kikki has the bored smile look. Link got what she meant and he and Kikki used their Lens of Truths to see a road that leads to a chest and the door to the barrier room.

"I'm curious on what that chest. Come on, let's see it." Kikki nodded as they carefully navigated the bridge and made it to the chest. Link went up to it and opened the chest. He saw Gauntlets that looked like his Silver Gauntlets, only golden.

"Wow… They look exactly like my Silver Gauntlets." Link got them out. "Those are the Golden Gauntlets, they can give you the strength of a giant even more." Kikki smiled. "Ganondorf was foolish to leave this in one of his rooms." Navi joked.

They made it to the barrier room. Link got out his Fairy Bow and fired a Light Arrow at the barrier, destroying the Shadow Barrier. Impa appeared.

"The Shadow Barrier has been destroyed. Please, save the princess!" She pleaded as she warped them back to the hub.

"And another barrier bites the dust." Inuyasha smirked as the party saw the energies of the Shadow Room disappearing. Link and Kikki appeared.

"Nice job, you two!" Sakura H. smiled. "The Fire Room may be hot, so let's put on our Goron clothes for that room, okay Link?" Bridget suggested. Link nodded. After changing into their Goron Clothes, Link and Bridget entered the Fire Room.

"Oh not again!" Link complained as he and Bridget saw silver Rupees floating around in the room and they know to opened the door, they have to collect the Silver Rupees.

"Link, maybe this is a good time to test your Golden Gauntlets?" Navi suggested. Link nodded. Bridget told Link that they should put on their Hover Boots to avoid making the floor sink.

Luckily, it worked, Link and Bridget managed to get the Silver Rupees. Link and Bridget were near the giant stone pillar.

"Here goes." Link grabbed the pillar and lifted it up like it was nothing. He flung it somewhere and they made it to the barrier area.

Link and Bridget changed back into their clothes and Link fired a Light Arrow at the Fire Barrier, destroying it. Daurina appeared. "The Fire Barrier has been destroyed! Hurry, Brother and Sister! He warped the two back to the hub.

"Nice try, Ganondork!" Asuna taunted as they saw the Fire energy disappearing. Link and Bridget appeared.

"So who's going to the Light Room?" Risty asked. "Hmm… Looks like I will be going in there alone." Link stated.

"How come?" Nanael gawked. "I think I know. The Sage of Light doesn't have a temple and only five of the Chosen Ones will accopanmy Link in the five temples the five Sages need rescuing. So Link will have to go in there alone." Alleyne figured it out. Link nodded and said "I will return." Link entered the Light Room.

To make this short, Link managed to make it to the Light Barrier Room.

"Alright, after this, one more to go." Link smiled as he fired a Light Arrow at the barrier, destroying it. Rauru appeared.

"The Light barrier has been destroyed. Hurry Link!" Link nodded as Rauru warped him back to the hub.

"One more to go." Kagome smiled as they saw the Light energy disappear. Link appeared back in the hub. "Alright, ready, Renee?" Link smiled at her. "Ready." Renee nodded and smiled back as they entered the Spirit Room.

"Alright, let's get those silver Rupees one more time." Link said with confidence. Renee nodded as they carefully acquired all of them and the door opened.

The next area they were in seems to be a doozy. "Link, do you still have some Bombchus?" Renee asked him. "Yes. Why?" Link asked. Renee pointed to a switch behind the gates. Link nodded and spotted a opening in the gates and set one Bombchu and it zipped and hit the switch, resulting the door to be opened.

"Nice one." Link closed his eyes and smiled. "Don't get cocky, the worse is far from over.

They have to fight some more monsters and solve a sun switch puzzle, but then, they finally reached the barrier room.

"If we destroy this… the barrier to Ganondorf will vanish." Navi pointed. "Right." Link nodded as he fired a Light Arrow and destroyed the barrier. Nabooru appeared.

"The Spirit Barrier has been destroyed. Hurry up, kiddo!" She shouted as she warped the two of them back to the hub.

The party saw the Spirit energy disappear. Link and Renee appeared. Now that the party are together again, they saw the mighty barrier vanish.

"Alright we can move on!" Tomoko cheered. "Yes, Ganondorf awaits!" Link nodded. 'Zelda… Hold on, we're coming to save you!' The party charged into the entrance of the tower in Ganondorf's castle.

Hold on, Princess Zelda, our heroes will save you and stop Ganondorf!

To be continued…

Next time: The Final Battle: Part 2 of 3: Battle with the King of Evil!


	24. The Final Battle: 2 of 3

Chapter 24: The Final Battle: Part 2 of 3: Battle with the King of Evil!

The party entered Ganondorf's Tower, they could hear faint organ music playing the familiar theme of Ganondorf.

"That organ music… Ganondorf's here, no doubt about it." Zoey said seriously. "We can't stop now!" Sakurako shouted. The party charged through, they ran up the stairs fighting off monsters of Ganondorf. The next room they were in have Iron Knuckles guarding a Boss Key Chest. "Out of our way!" Asuna and Ayaka shouted as they double teamed on the two Iron Knuckles and destroyed them. Link quickly opened the chest and got out the Boss Key.

"Go! Go Go!" Naruto shouted. The party pressed on, they have to fight more of Ganondorf's minions, but it was no problem. Next, an army of Redeads charged at them. But Link played the Sun Song to stun them, leaving the party to attack and defeat them.

Next, they fought Stalfos and Lizfos that will stop at nothing to make sure they fail. But Echidna and Reina took care of them.

They were almost there, the Dinfos were the last line of defense Ganondorf has, but Miroku used lightning to destroy them.

They were near the door. The organ music was louder. "Once we pass through this door… We'll face Ganondorf…" Link said seriously.

"Remember what Princess Zelda said, he has the Triforce of Power. So only Link can defeat him. We will try to aid you as the best we could do." Bridget told him.

The party entered Ganondorf's room. They saw Princess Zelda still trapped in the pink crystal and they saw Ganondorf himself. He has red longer hair, wore the same armor as Phantom Ganon, only with a red cape and he was playing the organ.

Suddenly, Zelda's hand glowed the Triforce of Wisdom, she gasped. Suddenly, Link noticed his left hand glowing and a similar triangle appeared with a right piece, that was the Triforce of Courage. "T-The Triforce of Courage…" Link gasped.

Ganondorf stopped playing the organ. "The Triforce parts are resonating… They are combing into one again…"Ganondorf said evilly. "The two Triforce parts I couldn't capture seven years ago… I never expected them to reside into you two!" Ganondorf sniggered evilly as he snapped his fingers, suddenly, Zoey and the Mew Mews were teleported and trapped into diferent colored crystals.

"Zoey!" Link gasped. Ganondorf turned around with an evil smirk. "And now, finally, all the Triforce parts have gathered here along with the Chosen Ones! At long last, the portal between two worlds will be opened!" Ganondorf raised his fist and glowed the Triforce of Power.

"Those toys are too much for you! I command you to return them to me!" With a yell, Ganondorf casted a dark wave of energy on the party. "Augh! What power!" Mars gritted her teeth.

"Link! Because of his evil energy, I can't get close to him! I'm sorry, Link!" Navi apologized. Ganondorf laughed evilly as he hovered in the air.

**Great King of Evil: Ganondorf**

"Why you!" Naruto growled in anger as he charged at the Evil King. Ganondorf smirked evilly as he warped out of sight. "W-What the!" Naruto gawked as Ganondorf warped behind him and punched him into the face. "N-Naruto!" Sakura H. shouted in shock as she flew kunai at Ganondorf, he deflected them with ease. "Hah! Is that all you got!" Ganondorf taunted. "There's more than that comes from! Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter flung her attack at Ganondorf, but when it hit him, it fizzled out. "N-No way!" Jupiter gawked. "Now it's my turn!" Ganondorf charged his fist with energy and flung an energy ball at the party. Thinking quickly, Link drew out his Master Sword and reflected the ball back at Ganondorf. Ganondorf smirked evilly as he deflected it and Link reflected it back. They did this 5 times and still going. "We got to help Link!" Kagome shouted. "But what we can do? Ganondorf has the powers of a god!" Nanael panicked. "Maybe we can distract him? Come on, follow my lead! Thunder!" Sakura A. used her Clow Card to hit Ganondorf, he stopped it with one, but not noticing his own attack, hitting him. Ganondorf groaned in agony. "Link! Now hit him with a Light Arrow!" Zoey shouted. Link nodded as he fired a Light Arrow at Ganondorf, hitting him. Ganondorf groaned in agony even more as he floated down. "Now's your chance, Link!" Risty shouted. Link rushed at Ganondorf and slashed him three times. Ganondorf recovered and punched Link in the gut, Link groaned in agony as he quickly recovered and Ganondorf hurl fist after fist towards our hero. "I wish we could help him…" Kikki said sadly, knowing she can't do anything to help him now she and the others are trapped in crystals. "Link has to win this battle on his own." Zelda told her. "Don't give up, Link!" Corina shouted hopefully. "Take this, kid!" Ganondorf shouted as he hurled another energy ball at the Hero of Time, he reflected it with the Master Sword, Ganondorf reflected it back. They did it five times. "Now it's my turn!" Inuyasha shouted. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He lashed his energy claws at the King of Evil, he flung them away, again, he got hit by his own attack. Link fired a Light Arrow at Ganondorf. Ganondorf groaned in agony as he floated back down. Link rushed at him and slashed him 4 times with the Master Sword. "Grrr!" Ganondorf growled angrily as he lurged at Link, he dodged it. "Your friends won't help you this time, kid!" Ganondorf shouted as he made mulptiple energy arrows and flung them at Link's friends. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" Shizuka panicked as the party dodged them. Ganondorf sniggered evilly as he made an energy arrow and managed to hit Link with it. Link panted, but thanks to the Triforce of Courage, he managed to recover quickly. "Link! Looks like your Triforce of Courage has managed to heal your wounds! You can do it! You can save all worlds!" Navi cheered. "You're right, Navi. We came this far and we won't fail!" Ganondorf hurled another energy ball at Link, Link reflected it with the Master Sword, Ganondorf reflected it back, they did it 7 times till Ganondorf didn't block the ball and it hit him. "C-Curses!" Ganondorf growled as he covered his eyes in pain. Link fired a Light Arrow at him, making the Evil King float back down. Link rushed at Ganondorf and slashed him 5 times with the Master Sword. "H-How could this be?" Ganondorf gawked as he hovered again and flung a huge energy which split into mulptiple arrows, Link carefully position himself and did a spin attack, reflecting the arrows at Ganondorf, he didn't have time to dodge it and was hit by them. Link quickly fired a Light Arrow at Ganondorf, causing him to float back down. "Your reign of evil ends now, Ganondorf!" Link shouted, with a heroic yell, Link slashed Ganondorf 6 times before finishing it with a seventh and final slash.

Ganondorf screamed loudly as he staggered back and held his chest. "I… Ganondorf… The Great King of Evil… lost to a bunch of kids!" He gawked as he spit out blood. "Link… Zoey… Corina… Bridget… Kikki… Renee…!" With a scream of fury and agony, Ganondorf let a huge burst of energy that destroyed his tower.

When it cleared, the tower was almost destroyed. Ganondorf kneeled and fell to the floor, dead? "We…We did it!" Yukinari cheered. "The King of Evil is no more!" Koyomi cheered, the rest of the party cheered. Suddenly, the crystals holding Zelda and the Mew Mews floated down towards the party and they disappeared, freeing the six of them.

"Zelda!" Link shouted as he ran up to her. Zelda stared directly into Link's eyes and they hugged each other. Zelda smiled at him which made Link blushed, the Mew Mews couldn't help but giggle. Zelda turned to Ganondorf's body with a frown.

""Ganondorf… pitiful man… Without a strong righteous mind, he could not control the power of the gods and open the gateway between our world and Zoey and her friends' world… and now he-" Suddenly, a rumbling occurred.

"W-What's going on?" Nowa gasped. "Ganondorf has used the last of his power to try to take us down with him! We got to get out of here!" Zoey shouted. "Nani!" The party except for Link and Zelda gasped in shock.

"Zoey's right. I will lead us to safety. Hurry, everyone!" Zelda shouted. Everyone nodded in agreement as they followed the Princess down the tower.

The first area on their escape route have Stalfos. "Avenge our King of Evil! Kill them!" The head Stalfos shouted as they charged at them. "Out of our way, fools." Sesshomaru used Tokijin to obliterate them. "Hurry! Hurry!" Misa shouted. Zelda used her power to open the first gate.

The next area was a tricky one, they have to navigate a narrow passageway, but they managed to get through.

Suddenly, in the third area, a wall of fire appeared around Zelda. Then Dinofos appeared and started attacking, Link and Reina used their swordsmanship to defeat them to make the fire wall disappear.

"Thank you Link and Reina. Now let's hurry!" They dodged some debris from the collapsing castle while Zelda opened the gate.

The fourth and final area have some Redeads, but they managed to defeat them. Zelda used her power to open the final gate and they exited the castle.

The party run as fast as they can to safety, Link and the Mews stopped to see the King of Evil's castle crumble into ruin. They got to safety and watched the castle turn into rubble.

1 minute later… they stared at what remains of Ganondorf's castle. "It's over…" Negi slowly smiled. "Yeah… The King of Evil is dead…" Ayaka nodded. Zoey and her friends were silent.

"Link… I'm sorry I couldn't be of any help to you when Ganondorf used the Triforce of Power." Navi apologized. "It's alright, Navi." Link smiled as his fairy partner. Link turned to Zelda.

"Zelda… Ever since I started on this journey, I could have sworn you were watching out for me, even though we first met." Link smiled at her. "No Link. It was your bravery and determination to help people that help you mature into a fine hero." Zelda giggled.

"And what I learn on this journey is that if you make friends with the people you trust, it will create a bond that can never be broken and plus when you first meet someone you feel like you can trust the most, you slowly fall in love with that person." Link placed his hand on Zelda's shoulder.

"You don't mean…" Zelda gasped in joy. "Yes… Zelda… I…" Before Link can say it, they heard a crash.

"What was that!" Shippo asked scared. "Wait here…" Link said seriously as he and the Mews walked up to the castle ruins. "Be careful, mister Link!" Rin said worriedly. "The boy and those five girls will be fine." Jakken snorted.

Link and Zoey got closer to the ruins. 'It's quiet… too quiet… I got a bad feeling about this…' Link thought uneasily.. 'This is where the true final battle begins, just like in the game…' Zoey thought to herself.

Suddenly, someone burst out of the ruins and floated in mid air. Link, the party and Zelda gasped in shock as they saw who it was.

It was Ganondorf!

To be concluded…

Next time on Final Chapter: The Final Battle: Part 3 of 3: Saving Hyrule and Farewells and Love: The Final Chapter!

A/N: Next time will be the epic finale to the Legend of Zelda: A Dream Come True which consist of the true final battle with Ganondorf, the ending and epilogue, after that, it's the credits! So see you on the final chapter!


	25. The Final Chapter!

A/N: Well, all things must come to a good end and just like my smash hit, MegaMan Battle Network: A NetNavi and a Mew Mew, it was a good thrill ride. So here it is… The final chapter to the Legend of Zelda: A Dream Come True!

Final Chapter: The Final Battle: Part 3 of 3: Saving Hyrule and Farewells and Love: The Final Chapter!

"No freaking way! We just saw Link toasted Ganondorf!" Inuyasha gasped in shock. Ganondorf was breathing heavily, his eyes full of anger. "It must be because of the Triforce of Power in his hand. It can allow him to avoid death and recover quickly!" Alleyne figured it out.

"Look!" Nanael panicked as Ganondorf held his hand and the Triforce of Power begin to glow brighter. With an angry yell, Ganondorf made a blinding light appear, forcing everyone to cover their eyes. When it cleared after 30 seconds, Link, Zelda and the party except for the Mews gasped in shock as they saw what Ganondorf turn into.

Ganondorf turned into a giant monster like pig with red hair and two sword like weapons, he was holding them like any human would and he's standing like a human, he is now Ganon. With a roar, he swung his blades. Link drew out his Master Sword, but then, Ganon knocked it out of Link's hand, making it fall beside Zelda.

"Oh no!" Kagome gasped. Then a ring of fire appeared around the battle field, cutting off Zelda and the others from Link and the Mews.

"Link! This time, I will help you! There's no way he's gonna hold me back again!" Navi said with courage. "Navi… Thank you." Link smiled. "Link, this is it, the final battle with Ganondorf!" Zoey drew out her sword.

"Alright then! Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kikki, Renee, are you ready to do this to save all worlds!" Link shouted as he got out his Fairy Bow.

"Yeah!" Zoey nodded. "Remember what we said at the Temple of Time?" Corina winked. "All for one!" Bridget shouted bravefully. "And one for all!" Kikki cheered. "We cannot lose here. If we believed in our friendship hard enough, we can defeat Ganon!" Renee lashed her whip to prove her point.

"Alright then!" Link smirked heroically. "Let's defeat and seal Ganondorf once and for all!"

**Final Battle: Ganon**

Ganon roared as he lashed his blades at our heroes, they dodged it. Corina fired an Heart Arrow at Ganon, distracting him. "Now's your chance, Link! Hit him with a Light Arrow and find his weak spot!" Navi shouted. Link nodded as he fired a Light Arrow at Ganon's head, Ganon roared in agony as he held his head in pain. "Link! Hit the tail with your Megaton Hammer!" Zoey shouted. "Got it!" Link got out his Megaton Hammer quickly and found the tail behind Ganon and hit it with the hammer. Ganon roared in agony as he turned around to try to hit Link with his swords, Link dodged it. "Come on, Link! You can do it!" Reina encouraged. "He has to win, he and the others must!" Tomoe shouted. Ganon turned to face Kikki. He hlashed his swords at her, but thanks to her monkey like reflexes, she dodged them and leaped up and gave Ganon a big whack in the head, giving Link a chance to hit Ganon in the head with a Light Arrow. Link rushed towards the tail and hit it with the Megaton Hammer. Ganon roared again as he turned to face Bridget. "Flare!" Bridget casted a fire spell on Ganon which he blocked, but Link fired a Light Arrow at Ganon, stunning him. "Now it's my turn!" Zoey charged at the tail and her sword glowed with holy energy as she slashed it, it was not powerful enough to defeat Ganon, but the goddesses granted her a small portion of their power to help the Hero of Time. Renee lashed her whip at Ganon, turning his attention to her, Link fired a Light Arrow at Ganon's head again. Link got out the Megaton Hammer and rushed towards the tail and hit it with the hammer. Ganon roared in agony as he tried to hit Link with his swords, but Link back flipped away. Link fired another Light Arrow at Ganon's head, causing him to be stunned. Link used the Megaton Hammer to hit his tail.

Ganon roared in agony and pain as he was tempary stunned. The wall of fire died down. Zelda saw this as their chance. "Link! The Master Sword!" Zelda called out to him. Link nodded as he rushed towards the Master Sword.

"Link… Use the sword of evil's bane, the Master Sword to strike down Ganon. When you do that, I can call the Sages to seal him." Zelda told him. "I will." Link nodded as he picked up the Master Sword. Now he was ready.

"Link…" Sailor Moon said seriously. "Good luck!" The others nodded. Link smiled as he rushed towards Ganon. The wall of fire appeared again.

Ganon shook his head to clear his thoughts, but not noticing Link slashing the tail with the Master Sword. Ganon roared in agony as he tried to get Link, but he dodged it. Zoey jumped up in the air and delivered a kick to Ganon's head, causing him to recoil. Link saw this as his chance to slashed the tail three times. Ganon slams his blades down to make an earthquake attack, but the six heroes dodged it by jumping over it. Bridget casted Frost on Ganon's feet, making him stuck for awhile. Link charged at the tail and slashed it 4 times. Corina fired three shots at Ganon, he blocked two of them, but one hit him in the nose. Ganon struggled to get it off his nose. Link slashed the tail 4 times again. Kikki slams her fist and made an earth pillar appeared, she grabbed it and flung it at Ganon, making the Evil Beast recoil once again. Renee lashed her whip at the evil beast. Link saw this as his chance once again, Link rushed towards the tail and slashed it 6 times. Ganon tried to hit Link, but Link dodged it and slashed the tail three times. Then, a wave of holy energy hit Ganon, causing him to lay down in agony.

Link and the Mews saw Zelda using her power to hold back the evil beast. "Link! Now's your chance! I will call the Six Sages while you deliver the final blow to Ganon! Hurry!" Zelda shouted as she begin to pray.

Evangeline saw this and shouted "Quick everyone! Let us give Link our power!" The party concentrated as they direct their energy towards Link. Link saw the Master Sword being infused with their energy. With a heroic yell, Link slashed Ganon's head 5 times before delivering the final blow with a thrust.

Ganon roared in agony as he thrashed around before laying still in about 3 minutes. "Six Sages… Now!" Zelda shouted as she sent a prayer to the Sages.

Rauru opened his eyes. "Oh ancient creators of Hyrule! Now is the time to seal the Evil King into the Sacred Realm! Let us combine our powers!" The Six Sages combined their powers with the Goddesses as they opened the portal. Ganondorf who reverted back to normal was sucked in.

We see whiteness and then 30 seconds later, Ganondorf was falling endlessly, in despair and anger.

"YOU….! Curse you Link! Curse you Zelda! Curse you Chosen Ones! Curse you Sages!" He yelled in agony. "One day… I will have my revenge and that will be on you Chosen Ones and Link and Zelda's descendants! As long as the Triforce of Power rests in my hand, I will have my revenge!" Ganondorf screamed in fury as we seen the last of him.

Link, Zelda and the Mew Mews appeared in a blue sky like area with clouds. Zoey looked around.

"Where is everyone?" Zoey asked Zelda. Zelda smiled. "They went back to their worlds, all of them. Link… Zoey… Corina… Bridget… Kikki… and Renee… thank you for all you have done. Peace has returned to Hyrule."

"It was no problem, your highness." Kikki smiled. "But now… is the time for you five to head on back to your world. Maybe one day, you will be called back to our world perhaps in a another time." Zelda stated.

"We understand, Princess Zelda." Bridget nodded. "When we first started on this journey, we learn a lot." Zoey smiled as flashbacks begin.

We see flashbacks of the Mews transported to Hyrule, meeting Link, surviving the Forest Temple, meeting the Inu gang, and more of their memories in their journey together.

"We learned that friends are there to help you and protect you on a journey and the power of friendship and love may be more powerful than the Triforce itself." Zoey smiled and closed her eyes, a tear seemed to fall out of her eye.

"Link… Always remember us even if you have passed on and tell your descendents about us!" Corina smiled slightly at him. "Always remember us in your heart, Link." Bridget closed her eyes and smiled. "I'll miss you Link…" Kikki sniffled. "Take care." Renee bowed politely. Zoey walked up to Link and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"I will never forget the adventures we have together, I will do my best to cherish those memories." Link smiled. Zelda used her power to warp Zoey and her friends back to their world.

Link turned to Zelda. "Link…" Zelda said softly. "Zelda…" Without a moment, they both kissed. Then all have faded to white.

When the light cleared, the Mew Mews find themselves back in Zoey's house in their normal clothes.

"We're home." Corina smiled. "But look at the time!" Bridget stated as they looked at the clock, it was 3:50 PM.

"Hey… It's the exact same time when we were transported to Hyrule, just before Elliot and Wesley went home at 4:00!" Kikki gasped in awe.

"It was like time stood still when we were away…" Renee figured it out. Zoey was silent for about 30 seconds till she ran out the door. "I think I know where she's going." Bridget smiled.

At Café Mew Mew…

Elliot was locking the door. "Elliot!" He turned to see Zoey standing afar from him. "Zoey?" Elliot blinked. "Shouldn't you be celebrating your birthday?" He asked.

"Listen… during my birthday, I went on a journey that you won't believe! During that journey, I learned a few things. That if you really loved that person with all your heart, you should tell them how you feel. Elliot…" Without hestiattion, Zoey ran up to him and kissed him in the lips. He was surprised, but kissed her back. The moon shined on the new couple..

Epilogue

Zoey got home from work and her date with Elliot, she noticed a note on the ground in her house. Curious, she went to pick it up and read it, she can understand the reading.

**Dear Zoey Hanson, Chosen One of the Three Goddesses:**

**Thank you so much for helping the Hero of Time save Hyrule and all worlds from the King of Evil. Ganondorf may return someday, but if that happens, we will count on you and your friends to help save all worlds in a era of our world. You have learned the joys of friendship, laughter, adventure and romance during your adventure in Hyrule. Always cherish those memories with all your heart. Remember Zoey, you are the one who can make a difference in the world.**

**Signed, Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom.**

Zoey gasped in awe, then she smiled as she ran outside and looked up with a cute smile. She could have sworn she saw Link smiling down at her from the heavens.

At long last, Hyrule and all worlds are at peace. The Hero of Time, Chosen Ones and their friends may be apart, but they're always together in spirit. They are Hyrule's legendary heroes!

The End.

A/N: Well, that's that. The Legend of Zelda: A Dream Come True is now officially finished. Thank you all for reading this story till the end. Till next story, Musashi the Master, signing out! This story is made in honor of the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D.


End file.
